Torchwood Reload
by Sylvana2010
Summary: Et si les membres de la Torchwood team n'avaient jamais disparuent... Réécriture de l'histoire à ma façon avec l'ajout d'un nouveau membre, une vampire hermaphrodite
1. Chapter 1

Titre : TORCHWOOD RELOAD

Résumé: _Et si les membres de la Torchwood team n'avaient jamais disparuent... Réecriture de l'histoire à ma façon avec l'ajout d'un nouveau membre, une vampire hermaphrodite  
_  
Disclamer :**Torchwood et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont la propriété de Russel T. DAVIES et de la BBC****. ****Je revendique juste la maternité du personnage du vampire hermaphrodite Sylvana/Xander.**

Personnages : - Jack Harkness  
- Ianto Jones  
- Gwen Cooper  
- Owen Harper  
- Toshiko Sato  
- Sylvana / Xander

Pairing: Jack / Ianto  
Jack / Sylvana (?)  
Jack/ Ianto / Xander  
(et peut etre d'autres, a voir...)

Rating pour l'ensemble de mon écrit : PG-13 / NC-17 (sera signalé en début de chapitre)

_CHAPITRE 01_

_J'ai vécu si longtemps, en ayant toujours le même visage. J'ai traversé la Vie en regardant ceux que j'aime mourir. Je ne suis pas pour autant une sainte. J'ai tuée. Tuer pour survivre, tuer pour le plaisir. J'ai tuée beaucoup de monde, des assassins, des innocents, sans aucune distinction. Je suis un vampire. Mais pas vraiment comme les autres !_

Si bien qu'un jour, j'ai tuée pour me nourrir, mais mon "repas" si je puis dire, était l'épouse d'un militaire de la garde royale. Madame Katheryn Harkness. Son mari, le capitaine Jack Harkness, l'a su, et m'a traquée sans relâche durant des jours. Et lorsqu'il m'a retrouvée, il m'a tuée. Au moment de rendre mon dernier souffle, je l'ai regardé droit dans les yeux:  
- "Capitaine, je vous demande pardon..." Je me suis sentie quittée mon corps, partir dans les hautes sphères du Ciel. Un homme m'y accueilli  
- "Bienvenue à toi ! Te voici dans le purgatoire. Je viens de voir ta mort, et le faite que tu ai demandé le Pardon à cet homme, fait que tu peux obtenir la possibilité de retourné sur la Terre."  
- "Et comment ?"  
- "Tu devras faire de bonnes actions autour de toi, aider ton prochain, sauver des vies, mais..."  
Il a toujours un "mais" dans ce genre de marché !  
-"Mais ton âme ne connaitra pas le repos, je te donne l'immortalité pour réparé tes erreurs, lorsque que cet homme t'accordera son Pardon, tu seras délivré de ta malédiction !"  
Immortelle... Déjà que je suis un vampire ! Cela voudra dire que je ne pourrai pas mourir...  
- "Une dernière chose avant de te renvoyer sur Terre."  
- "Laquelle ?"  
- "Pour chaque mort que tu donneras, la douleur en double tu connaîtras !"  
Maudite... Condamnée à souffrir...  
- "Mais qui êtes-vous ?"  
- "Tu connais la réponse... Mais tu n'y crois pas toi même !"  
D'un coup, je me sentis aspirée.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le capitaine était toujours la.  
Il ne semblait pas surpris de ma résurrection.  
- " Vous verrez, on s'habitue à la longue !"

Je me relevai, nous étions seuls. Le capitaine me fixa:  
- " Sache une chose, je suis immortel comme toi. Je peux traverser les siècles sans vieillir. A chaque fois que je te retrouverai sur mon chemin, je te tuerai ! Tu a tuée ma femme, tu paiera pour sa mort, et souviens toi, tu est maudite !"  
- "Mais comment...? Comment pouvait-il le savoir ?  
- "Disparais !"

Je courus sans me retourner.

_Les années, les siècles ont passés. De nombreuses fois, le capitaine Jack Harkness et moi, nous nous sommes affrontés, de nombreuses fois nous sommes morts, et lorsque je le tuais en première, je souffrais encore plus ! Et à chaque résurrection, toujours la même volonté: moi de racheter mes crimes, lui de me faire payer la mort de sa femme._

Durant le 19e siècle, sa traque a durer environ la moitié du temps puis plus rien ! J'ai su qu'il avait quitté le pays et je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui.

Continuant à me racheter une conduite, j'ai appris de nouvelles façons de me battre. Les armes à feu ont remplacée mes crocs. J'ai appris à calmer ma soif de sang, me contentant de me "nourrir" des rejets de la société, des personnes dont la disparition n'inquièterai pas outre mesure.

Je pris possession d'une petite demeure pas loin du Pays de Galles. Durant toute la durée du 20e siècle, j'ai appris à vivre comme une simple mortelle. Le soir, il m'arrivait de monter à la Tour de la maison et de grimper sur le toit, surtout les soirs de pleine Lune, créant une sorte de contact direct entre elle et moi.  


_Point dans la ligne Temps : 21e Siècle_

Un soir, étant perché sur le toit, j'aperçus un groupe s'approchant de la maison. Je n'ai pas bougé, je les ai attendu, je suis juste descendu du toit. Je les ai entendus monter jusqu'à la Tour, j'ai continué à regarder la Lune. J'entendis derrière moi, la voix d'un homme :  
- " Retourne-toi ! Exécution !"  
Je me retourne lentement, et lorsque je vis l'homme qui me tenait en joue, je soupirai  
- " Vous !"  
- " Toi !"  
Le plus jeune du groupe nous regardaient, surpris :  
- " Vous vous connaissez ?"  
- " Oh oui, depuis de longues années !"  
- "Qui est-elle ? On est la pour capturer l'anomalie !" lança un autre jeune homme

Le chef du groupe continua de me fixer et moi de soutenir son regard  
- "L'anomalie, c'est elle !"

Tout le groupe me regarda, étonné.  
- "Mais comment ?" demanda l'une des deux femmes  
- "C'est un vampire immortelle, comme moi."  
Tout en continuant à me tire en joue, il continua:  
- "Et tu va venir avec nous !"  
Je sentis une vive tension m'envahir, la colère.  
- "Non." répondis-je dans un murmure  
- "Quoi ?"demande le Capitaine  
- "Non, je n'irai nulle part"

Le Capitaine se rapprocha de moi  
- "si tu viens !"  
D'un geste, je dégainais mes armes et mit en joue le capitaine et le plus jeune. Les autres sortirent leurs armes, prêt à tirer  
- "Alors ? Que fait-on ? Vous tirer, je tire. Deux se relèveront, un mourra, vous voulez jouer avec la vie de votre équipier, Capitaine ?"  
De longues secondes s'écoulèrent, lentement. Seuls les battements de cœur étaient perceptibles. Mon regard, planté dans celui du Capitaine Harkness, pouvait voir le doute, la peur. Je regardais aussi le plus jeune, des gouttes de sueur perlait sur son visage angélique, il tremblait, murmurant le prénom de son capitaine. Sa vie ne tenait qu'a un fil.  
- "Baissez vos armes ! Et toi aussi !"  
Ce que je fis.  
-"Capitaine, cela fait plus de 150 ans que je n'ai eu de vos nouvelles, pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?"  
On aurait dit deux vieux amis qui se retrouvent

- "L'organisation nous a demandé de retrouver toutes les anomalies encore active dans le pays, tu es la 1ere sur la liste."  
- "Organisation ?"  
- "Torchwood." répondit le plus jeune qui tremblait encore.  
- "Encore eux !" soupirai-je  
Le capitaine me regarda étonné  
- "Tu les connais ?"  
- "Après que vous ayez arrêté de me traquer, ils ont pris le relai. Je vous en prie capitaine, c'était il y a 400 ans : J'ai changée et en mieux, vous devez me croire !"

Un silence s'abattit d'un coup.  
- "Les autres, sortez ! Toi aussi Ianto, je vous retrouve en bas." annonça t il en voyant le jeune homme resté.  
Une fois le reste du groupe parti, le capitaine me demanda:  
- "Alors comme ca, tu à changé ?"  
- " Oui, j'ai mis du temps mais j'y suis arrivée ! Je ne tue pratiquement plus, jamais d'innocent. Je fais ce qu'il faut pour me libérer de ma malédiction, et vous savez que vous seul pouvez le faire."  
Il soupira  
- "Oui, je le sais. J'ai une proposition à te faire."  
- "Laquelle ?"  
- "Celle de rejoindre mon équipe, tu travaillerai pour l'Organisation, et je serai ton supérieur."Puis il sorti à son tour. Cette offre me stupéfia. Moi, travaillant pour Torchwood, et surtout pour l'homme qui s'était juré de venger la mort de sa femme chaque fois qu'il me trouverait ?

Je retournai sur le toit pour réfléchir. Je ne savais plus quoi penser... Travailler pour Torchwood...

Un soir, perchée sur le toit de la Tour, j'aperçus une silhouette se diriger vers la maison. Je descendis attendre dans le salon. On frappa à la porte, j'allais ouvrir tout en sachant qui c'était :

- "Bonsoir Capitaine Harkness."

- "Bonsoir, tu a réfléchi à ma proposition ?"

Je le fis entrer et nous nous dirigeons vers le salon.

- "Vous voulez boire quelque chose ?"

- "Non, merci. Alors ? »

- "Capitaine, comme je vous l'ai dit la dernière fois, j'ai changée. J'ai appris à vivre comme une mortelle. Je suis devenue quelqu'un d'autre, et la vie que je mène actuellement est bien loin de celle d'il y a 400 ans. Et si vous aussi, vous avez changé, comme j'ai cru le voir la dernière fois, j'espère que vous pourrez me croire. Et si pour cela, je dois travailler pour moi, j'accepte votre offre."

- "Tu accepte ? Avec tout ce que cela implique ?"

- "Oui, j'accepte !" On se serra la main, marquant notre accord  
- "Avec ta particularité, tu sera d'une grande aide."  
Je le regardais surprise, comment pouvait-il savoir ?  
- "Euh oui... Oui, c'est sur !"  
- "Alors prend tes affaires, je t'emmène au Centre


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPITRE 02  
Durant le trajet, le capitaine me questionna  
- « Après que j'ai stoppé de te pourchasser, que t'est-il arrivé ? »  
- « J'ai vécu dans les bas quartiers des villes où je me trouvais. Un jour, je me suis cachée dans une maison, l'a croyant vide, pour échapper à mes poursuivants. La vieille femme qui s'y trouvait m'a hébergée sans jamais rien me demandé. Lorsqu'elle mourut, elle m'a léguée tout ce qu'elle possédait, c'est-à-dire une grande somme d'argent mais j'ai du encore fuir car tout le quartier où elle vivait croyait que je l'avais tuée. Je me suis retrouvée du coté de la frontière du Pays de Galles, me retrouvant seule dans la maison, que j'ai retapé toute seule. »  
- « Et tu est toujours seule ? »  
- « Non, j'ai ma particularité avec moi. Je me suis souvent demandé ce que je deviendrai sans lui. »

Quelques heures plus tard, nous arrivons sur une grande place, face à une grande tour. Le capitaine se plaça sur un emplacement spécifique de la grande place et m'invita à me placer à coté de lui. Il appuya sur un bouton de son bracelet je me sentis doucement tombée, nous étions sur une plate-forme mobile ! Tandis que nous descendions, il me montra une vue d'ensemble du centre :  
- « Par là, c'est le centre de contrôle de la faille, là-bas l'armurerie, la zone de tir et la zone d'entrainement au combat, c'est une salle d'environnement virtuel, ca devrait te plaire. »  
Un cri me fit sursauter  
- « C'était quoi ca ? » Ma réaction fit rire le capitaine  
- « T'inquiète pas, elle est domestiquée. »  
- « Mais qu'est ce que c'était ? »  
- « Myfanwy, le ptérodactyle chien de garde de l'Institut ! »  
Durant la descente, je voyais le reste de l'équipe se réunir dans la grande pièce centrale. Après être descendu de la plate-forme, nous allons rejoindre les autres membres  
- « Je vais te présenter. Les enfants, je vous présente Sylvana, vampire hermaphrodite de son espèce. Sylvana, voici Owen le médecin, Toshiko, le génie de l'informatique, Gwen mon second, et Ianto, dieu vivant du Café, et accessoirement celui qui nettoie derrière nous après une intervention. » Je les saluai l'un après l'autre. J'ai vu sur leur visage, l'expression de stupeur à l'annonce de ma particularité. Mais ils veulent garder une certaine contenance, et j'ai bien vu que je devais leur expliquer :  
- « Je suis un vampire hermaphrodite, c'est-à-dire que là, devant vous, vous me voyez en mode normal, mais si je dois me transformer en mode vampire, je deviens un homme. »  
- « Un homme ? » demanda Ianto  
- « Oui, Oui ! » lui répondit-j'en riant. Le capitaine s'approcha et murmura :  
- « Transforme toi, ils comprendront mieux ! »  
- « Ok ! »

Je reculais un peu du groupe. J'avais un peu l'impression de me donner en spectacle. Mais s'il fallait cela pour qu'ils comprennent. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrai sur l'image de mon âme vampirique. Je sentis ma transformation prendre effet, avec toutes les caractéristiques d'un homme. Quelques minutes après, je devins Xander.

_Point de vue : Xander_  
Je les voyais me regarder, un vrai choc. Après quelques instants de long silence, Gwen prit la parole :  
- "Euh... Salut !"  
Je lui souris  
- "Salut !"  
- "Qui... Qui est tu ?"  
- "Je suis Xander, le coté vampirique de Sylvana. Et toi ?" Ils se représentèrent une nouvelle fois.  
Ianto demanda timidement  
- "Est ce que Sylvana est toujours la ?"  
- "Non, après la transformation, le coté vampire ou normal annihile complètement l'autre. Deux personnalités bien distinctes, un seul corps, un seul cœur."  
Je voyais qu'ils avaient beaucoup de questions à me poser... J'avais surtout l'impression d'être rat de laboratoire que l'on analyse. Je sentais surtout un brouhaha autour de moi, je les regardais mais je n'entendais rien, lorsque d'un coup, une question me parvint à l'esprit :  
- "Donc si Sylvana tombe amoureuse, tu ne le seras pas, c'est ca ?" demanda Owen  
Sa question me surpris  
- "Oui, toute à fait sauf si Sylvana et moi rencontrions la même personne. Ce qui n'est jamais arrivé pour le moment." Mon regard se porta sur le capitaine Harkness. Si, ce genre de chose était arrivé une fois. Sylvana avais aimé cet homme durant un temps, et il arrivait que j'y pense aussi. Le capitaine souhaitait en savoir un peu plus sur moi :  
- " Arrivera-t-il que tu craque ?"  
- " C'est à dire ?"  
- " Que les 2 personnalités s'affrontent ?"  
- "Je vous rassure tout de suite, ca ne risque pas d'arriver, vu que Sylvana et moi contrôlons nos esprits. Mais si cela devait arriver, vous seriez le 1er averti, capitaine."  
Je les voyais, les yeux pétillant de curiosité. Le brouhaha revint. Je ne distinguais plus les voix, ni les autres membres autour de moi. Sans prévenir, je sentis mes crocs s'allonger et mes ongles pousser d'un coup. Surement dû au stress d'être regardé et questionné comme un phénomène de foire ! Inconsciemment, un grognement sorti de ma gorge, ce qui coupa tout le monde dans son élan de discussion. Tout le groupe me regarda, effrayé, sentant la peur à plein nez. Une délicieuse odeur que je n'avais pas sentie depuis des années ! Ce fût le capitaine qui vint me calmer :  
- "Bon, Xander, on va arrêter le tir. Excuse les avec leurs fichus questions ! On se calme, hein ? Tu a faim ?" J'essayais de me concentré sur la voix du capitaine  
- "Oui. Sylvana et moi mangeons les mêmes choses. Quelle est la spécialité de Torchwood ?"  
L'informaticienne me répondit  
- " Plat chinois ou pizza"  
- " Eh bien, va pour une pizza !"  
J'aperçus Ianto sortir téléphoner pour commander.

- "J'espère que vous pourrez vous habituer." Tout le monde m'assura que oui. On verra bien.  
- " Demain, je vous montrerai, à Sylvana et à toi, le fonctionnement de la base, et je vous donnerai vos pass, vos cartes, et question armes, je vois que tu a ce qu'il faut." annonça le capitaine  
C'est vrai que Sylvana et moi, on y tient à nos armes !  
Au même moment, Ianto revint avec les repas qu'il distribua aux autres membres avec les boissons. En arrivant vers moi, il baissa les yeux et se mit à rougir. Je le trouvais déjà très mignon et séduisant lorsque je le tenais au bout de mon arme, cela confirme ce que je pense. Et à voir comment Harkness le dévore des yeux, on doit être deux sur le même "terrain". Il me tendit la boite de ma pizza ainsi qu'une bouteille de bière. Je me levai pour les prendre  
- "Tenez, votre pizza, et ne sachant pas ce que buviez, je vous ai pris une bière." lança-t-il d'une traite  
- " Eh respire ! T'inquiète, ca ira très bien, je ne bois pas que du sang, tu sais."  
Il devint rouge écarlate  
- " Et puis, je ne pourrai pas te... gouter..." lui dit-je en lui souriant  
- " Pourquoi ?" murmura-t-il, tremblant  
- " Parce que, je ne bois pas les Anges !" Je le sentis fondre sous ma caresse de sa joue toute chaude  
- " Hé Xander ! Tu ne touche pas !" m'ordonna le capitaine  
- " Relax, capitaine ! N'ayez crainte ! Propriété privée ! C'est noté ! " Lui répondis-je en retournant m'assoir.  
Cela fit glousser les autres, et le pauvre Ianto qui ne savait plus au se mettre. Mais malgré tout, je sentis quand même une certaine gêne venant des autres. Il est vrai que de manger avec un vampire, ca couperait l'appétit à n'importe qui ! Je pris donc l'initiative de redevenir Sylvana.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapitre 3_

_Point de vue : Sylvana_

Une fois redevenue moi-même, si je puis dire, j'observais l'assemblée  
- "A voir vos têtes, vous avez fait connaissance avec Xander, je me trompe ?"  
- "Mais il nous a dit que l'un ne savait pas ce que faisait l'autre ?" intervint Owen entre deux gorgées de bière  
- "Oui c'est le cas, en fait. Mais en règle générale, quand je passe de lui à moi, et quand je vois la tête des gens, je me dis qu'ils ont dû le rencontrer ! "  
- "Faut dire qu'il est très séduisant !" Lança Gwen. Tout le monde se retourna  
- "Bah quoi ? Faut dire ce qui est !" Cela me fit rire.  
Après le repas, Ianto servit le café à tous le monde. Quand le capitaine avait cité le jeune homme comme Dieu du Café, il avait raison! C'était une boisson délicieuse... comme le serveur. Il était beau à regarder, un régal pour les yeux. Le costume lui allait à ravir. A voir comment il semblais gêner de mes regards, et du regard noir que me lance Jack, j'en déduis que Xander à du faire des siennes avec lui. Après qu'il ai repris les tasses pour aller faire la vaisselle, je me levai pour m'étirer. Les autres membres quittèrent la base pour rentrer chez eux. le silence retomba rapidement sur le Hub.  
- " Comme je l'ai dit à Xander, je te le dit à toi, demain, je te montrerai le fonctionnement de la base et je te donnerai vos accréditations."  
- "OK, merci Capitaine." Ianto revint de la cuisine.  
- " Sylvana, je vais vous montrer le dortoir de l'équipe. Suivez-moi je vous prie."  
- " C'est si gentiment demander, je ne peux qu'accepter !"  
Il rougit de plus belle  
- "Passez devant, je vous suis."  
Il partit, j'allais le suivre lorsque je sentis un étau autour de mon bras me retenir:  
- " Je l'ai dit aussi à Xander, je te le dit à toi, PAS TOUCHE A IANTO !"  
- " D'accord Capitaine ! Calmez-vous ! Il n'empêche... vous avez beaucoup de goût !"  
Il me relâcha en souriant :  
- " Oui, tu à raison ! Aller, va dormir un peu."  
Je courus après lui.  
Après un détour par des niveaux encore inconnu pour moi, j'arrivais enfin à retrouver Ianto qui m'attendait devant une porte:  
- " Voici les dortoirs, c'est très militaire, mais on y dort bien, c'est confortable."  
- " Ah bon ? Vous parlez en connaisseur ?" laisse-ai-je échapper  
Il baissa les yeux en hochant la tête positivement  
- "Ooh... je vois..."  
- "Bonne nuit Sylvana !"  
- "Bonne nuit gueule d'Ange, et merci !"

En plein milieu de la nuit, je me réveillai en sursaut, en sueur. Encore ces cauchemars... Je sortis du dortoir, et me dirigeai vers la salle de contrôle. En passant devant un couloir, j'entendis des cris de plaisir venant du bureau de Jack  
- "Au moins, il y en à 2 qui n'auront pas tout perdu de leurs nuits !" murmurai-je, dépitée.  
Arrivée à la plate-forme informatique, je m'installai devant un des écrans et repensai à mon cauchemar  
- " Jamais il ne me l'accordera..." J'entendis une porte claquée, je me levai brusquement. C'était Ianto, vêtu d'un pantalon de costume et torse nu suivi de Jack, portant seulement un pantalon à peine retenu par les hanches.  
- " On t'a réveillée ?" demanda Jack  
- " Non, non !"  
- " Je n'ai quand même pas la voix qui porte jusque là-bas ! " lâcha Ianto  
- "Mais non ! Ce n'est pas à cause de vous si je me suis réveillée !"  
- " Ah bien. Quelque chose ne va pas ?"  
- " Si, si ca va. C'est juste que.. J'avais besoin de marché."  
Je les regardais là, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, heureux de vivre...Une chose bien lointaine pour moi. Ianto me sortit de mes pensées :  
- " Sylvana, je peux vous poser une question ?"  
- " Bien sur, mais à une condition. "  
- "Laquelle ?"  
- " Faites moi un café." demande-ai-je en souriant  
- " Tout de suite !"  
Jack me rejoignis sur la plate-forme informatique  
- " Vous savez ce qu'il me veut ?"  
- " Non, et toi ?"  
- " Je crois savoir..."  
Il revint avec deux tasses, pour moi et pour le Capitaine.  
- " Voila, tenez !" et il tendit sa tasse au leader.  
- "Merci, quelle est votre question, Ianto ?" demande-ai-je en buvant une gorgée de café. Pas trop fort, un pur délice...  
- " Comment avez-vous rencontré Jack ?" Je manquai de m'étouffer avec le café  
- " Ouh la ! En une bien tragique circonstance..."  
- " Je vous écoute." dit-il, déterminé.  
- "Jack, vous me corriger si je me trompe. Il y à de cela 400 ans, 17e siècle, le vampire que j'étais ne vivait qu'en tuant des gens sans distinction. Et un jour, j'ai tuée, sans le savoir, la femme d'un capitaine de la Garde Royale.

Ianto tourna la tête vers le capitaine en comprenant de qui je parlais  
- "J'ai tuée Madame Katheryn Harkness. Le capitaine l'a su, m'a traquée, retrouvée et tuée."  
Je m'aperçus que même si longtemps après, le fait d'entendre à nouveau cette histoire tira une larme de tristesse au Capitaine.  
Ianto écoutait :  
- " Au moment de mourir, je lui ai demandé pardon et.."  
Le capitaine reprit:  
- " Et peu après, elle est revenu à la vie, et avec elle, une malédiction."  
- " Une malédiction ?"  
- "Eh oui ! Comme si ca ne suffisait pas que je sois un vampire hermaphrodite ! _Pour chaque mort que je donnerai, la douleur en double je connaitrai, Que mon âme serait tourmentée durant ma vie d'éternelle immortelle, que le Pardon ne pourrai ne m'être accordé que par celui à qui je l'ai demandé._" récitai-je mécaniquement  
Ianto semblait surpris  
- " Et c'est Jack qui pourra vous l'accordez ?"  
- "Oui ! C'est le seul moyen pour me rendre la liberté."  
- " C'est pour cela que je l'ai engagée, pour qu'elle fasse ses preuves !"  
- " Voila, vous savez tout !" Un grand silence tomba. Le jeune homme semblait perdu... Je n'aurai peut être pas du...  
- " Ianto, ca va aller ?" Demandais-je inquiète. Le capitaine posa sa main sur son épaule, le sortant de sa torpeur.  
- "Ian, regarde-moi ! Avant de te connaitre, j'étais quelqu'un d'autre. J'ai dû me marié parce que son père voulait à tout prix un militaire dans la famille, c'était mon supérieur, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix à l'époque. Quand elle est morte, j'ai dû la venger plus par obligation que par envie. Mais depuis que je t'ai, je ne vois que par toi. Quand elle t'a menacée de son arme, à une époque, je l'aurai laissée tirer sans état d'âmes."  
- " Oui, ca c'est vrai !" Ajoutai-je en finissant ma tasse  
- " Mais j'ai su que je ne voulais pas te perdre !"  
- " Ne t'en fais pas Jack, c'est juste que ca me fait bizarre d'entendre que tu as eu une vie avant moi, surtout avec une femme !"  
- " Je n'ai jamais su qui j'étais ni ce que j'étais, mais depuis que je suis avec toi, je sais enfin qui je suis: l'homme le plus heureux du monde ! " Ianto l'embrassa, comme pour le remercier. D'une certaine facon, bien que je ne le connaissais que depuis quelques heures, je l'enviais. J'ai aimé le Capitaine durant un temps. Mais ce temps est bien révolu.  
Entendre une telle déclaration me fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Je laissai les amoureux derrière moi, me sentant visiblement de trop et retourna me coucher.  
" Ca ira mieux demain !" pensais-je


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 04

Le lendemain matin, je me suis levée avec les yeux gonflés, dû au faite d'avoir trop pleuré. Je sortie de mon sac des affaires propres pour prendre une douche mais n'en voyant pas ici, je sortis du dortoir. Il n'y avait personne dans les couloirs, heureusement d'ailleurs, je ne voulais pas que l'on me voit comme cela, les yeux explosés et la mine dépitée. Je trouvai la zone des douches. J'entrai dans la salle. On aurait dit des douches de piscine municipale. La encore, personne dans les parages. J'entrai dans une des cabines, réglai la température de l'eau, me déshabilla et passa sous le jet d'eau tiède. Cela me détendit. 30 minutes plus tard, j'en ressorti. Comme neuve. Prête à encaisser n'importe quoi ! Je m'habillai lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir :  
- " Sylvana ? Tu es la ?"  
- " Oui, je suis la ! " J'aperçus le visage d'Owen  
- " Salut Owen !"  
- "Pardon de te déranger, mais on t'attend en haut."  
- " Pourquoi ?"  
- " Jack doit te remettre tes accréditations ainsi que celle de Xander."  
- "Ah oui ! C'est vrai !" J'avais complètement oublié...  
Je terminais de m'habiller. Owen était rentré dans la salle, m'attendre. Je sentis son regard sur moi... Cela provoqua une sensation étrange... Bien lointaine... Enfin, j'attachai mes cheveux, enfilai mes longues mitaines, et réalisa que je n'avais ni mon manteau ni mes armes.  
- "Il faut que je retourne au dortoir, j'ai oublié des affaires." annonçais-je d'une voix grave. Owen acquiesça et m'accompagna. Une fois fait, nous remontâmes jusqu'à la salle de réunion Je les saluai tous.  
- " Bien, aujourd'hui, Sylvana, je te remets tes cartes de services, les accréditations de ton niveau pour accéder aux ordinateurs, ton pass pour accéder au Hub et ceux de Xander. " Tout le monde applaudit.  
- "Merci... je n'avais pas besoin de tant de cérémonial, mais merci quand même !" lançai-je d'une voix sans émotion en rangeant le tout dans mes poches.  
- "Sylvana, ca va ? " me demanda Ianto  
- " Oui, excusez-moi... mal dormi..."  
D'un coup, j'entendis une alarme se déclenchée  
- " Tu va pouvoir te réveiller, Sylvana !" lança le capitaine. Ils sortirent tous de la salle pour se diriger vers la zone de contrôle de la faille. Owen m'invita à les suivre.  
- " Tosh, qu'est ce qu'on à ?" L'informaticienne pianota sur son clavier  
- " Une intrusion par un vortex sur Havelock Street."  
- " Combien ?"  
- " Cinq intrus. Des weevils" Le capitaine se frotta les mains  
- " De quoi s'aérer de bon matin, et je vais voir ce que tu vaux sur le terrain, Sylvana." Je le regardais, surprise.  
- " Ta 1ere sortie !"  
- " Déjà ?"  
- "Aurais-tu peur ?" me lança-t-il, provoquant. Je me sentis me refroidir, la colère commençant à monter. C'etait bien son genre de provoquer pour avoir ce qu'il veut. Du moins, tel que je m'en souvenais.  
- " Non !" lui répondit-je, froidement.  
- " Bien, je préfère ca ! " Tosh me remit un communicateur. Je le plaçai à mon oreille et suivit le reste du groupe. On monta dans leur véhicule d'intervention, le SUV. On écoutait les indications de Toshiko, restée au centre.

Arrivés sur place, Jack se retourna vers moi :  
- " Dans une chasse au weevil, l'intérêt est de ramener en vie ou partiellement amoché, la ou les créatures. Donc les armes restent où elles sont ! Elles ne doivent être utilisées qu'en dernier recours. Compris, Sylvana ?"  
- " Compris Capitaine !" Nous sommes sortis du SUV. On se sépara pour couvrir toute la zone d'Haverlock Street. J'entendis les autres, récupérés les créatures par le communicateur. De mon coté, je n'avais rien pour le moment. Il restait 2 créatures en liberté.  
- "Sylvana, tu me reçois ? C'est Tosh."  
- " Oui Toshiko je vous écoute !"  
- " A gauche de ta position, j'aperçois 2 signatures à moins de 150 mètres !"  
- "OK, merci, terminé !" Je m'avançais, contrôlant ma respiration. J'entendais le capitaine m'appeler dans mon oreillette, mais je ne lui répondis pas. Même aux autres. Je restais concentré sur ma mission, je ne devais pas faillir. Je pénétrai dans une sorte de petit squat, sombre. Dans le fond d'une des pièces, j'aperçus 2 ombres :  
- "Capitaine, vous me recevez ?"  
- "Bon dieu, Sylvana, t'es où ?"  
- " Je les ai trouvés ..." Je n'ai pas eu le temps de finir ma phrase, qu'ils se jetèrent sur moi. Je me suis battue jusqu'à ce que les autres arrivèrent. Ayant maitrisé un, je passai à l'autre. Le 2e, plus combattif, me mordit à la main. Je poussai un juron, et l'assomma d'un coup de poing, d'une force qui n'était vraisemblablement pas la mienne.  
- " Sale bête ! Ma mitaine !" Les autres arrivèrent  
- " Satisfait, Capitaine ?" Il hocha la tête. Ianto et Owen prirent les 2 corps et les mirent dans la voiture. Nous sommes remontés dans le SUV sans un mot. Durant le trajet, je regardais ma main blessée.  
- " Owen, tu examinera sa main en arrivant."  
- " Ok !"  
- " Et tu en profitera pour faire les scans réglementaire."  
- " C'est à dire ?" demandais-je  
- " Je t'expliquerai en arrivant à l'infirmerie."

Une fois rentré, Owen m'accompagna jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Owen me retira ma mitaine déchirée, Il désinfecta les 2 points d'entrée sur ma main. Je le sentis précautionneux dans ses gestes, cela me tira un sourire. Il mit un pansement dessus. Et j'avais plus qu'à me trouver une nouvelle paire de mitaine !  
- " Voila ! Tu nous à fichu une sacrée frousse ! Pourquoi tu ne répondais pas ?"  
- " Je suis désolée, mais vu que j'avais les 2 créatures face à moi, je me suis dit que si je faisais le moins de bruit possible, mais ca n'a pas marché !" J'ai cru qu'un instant, il semblait inquiet pour moi...  
- " Ne refais plus ca ! " entendis-je crier derrière moi  
Le capitaine descendit les marches rapidement:  
- " Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu te faire tuer ?"  
- " Je suis immortelle, je reviens toujours, comme vous d'ailleurs !"  
- " Oui, mais j'aurai voulu éviter ca pour ta 1ere chasse ! "  
- " Je m'excuse Capitaine, ca vous ira ?"  
- " Oui ! Après tes examens, vous viendrez nous retrouvez en salle de réunion tous les 2." Il remonta. Ianto me fixa durant quelques secondes puis le suivi.  
- " Sylvana, j'ai encore quelques trucs à te faire faire, ok ?" demanda Owen, en douceur  
- " Oui, quoi ?"  
- "Scan rétinien, prélèvement sanguin au cas où."  
- " Vas-y, fait ce que tu a faire !" Il scanna mes 2 yeux et me préleva une poche de sang, qui dura 15 minutes Il m'aida ensuite à me relever. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas habitué à tant de gentillesse. Nous sommes remontés vers la salle de réunion. On s'installa. Gwen les avais rejoins. Le capitaine repris :  
- " Malgré le fait que Sylvana ai fait cavalier seule pour les 2 dernières créatures, cette sortie s'est relativement bien passée. Sylvana, il faut que tu comprennes que nous sommes une équipe, que lorsque nous faisons des sorties, ce n'est pas chacun pour sois ! Mise à part le fait que tu sois immortelle et que tu ai Xander, cela ne te rend pas invincible !"  
Il avait raison. Je ne pouvais pas invoquer comme excuse mes longues de solitudes, solitaire. Je faisais partie d'un groupe, je savais que je devais m'y faire.  
- " Je m'excuse, Capitaine."  
- " Très bien, c'est accepté !" Dit-il lorsque l'alarme se déclencha à nouveau.  
- " Et on y retourne !" annonça Owen. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la station informatique. Tosh sauta sur son siège et pianota sur le clavier pour récupérer les données  
- " Attendez une minute ! Voila, je les ai ! 4 intrus, des weevils apparemment. "  
- " Où sont-ils ?"  
- "Ils sont sur... Queen Street ! Oh non ! En plein sur la zone commerciale ! Et cette heure-ci, il doit y avoir du monde ! " annonça l'informaticienne en nous jetant un regard inquiet.  
Le capitaine jura.  
- " Ils ont bien choisi leurs moments ceux-là ! Owen, prend du Retcon, ca pourra servir."  
- " Compris ! Je me dépêche !" Il couru vers l'infirmerie et revint avec sa trousse médicale.  
- " Tout le monde est prêt ? Allons-y !"

Une fois arrivés sur place, je voyais la population courir dans tout les sens. Le capitaine nous rassembla au milieu de la rue piétonne :  
- " Bon, chacun sais ce qu'il à faire ? Et Sylvana, tu va en équipe avec Gwen, et interdiction de vous séparer, compris ?"  
Je levai les yeux au ciel... En équipe avec Gwen ! Non pas que ca me derangeais d'être en equipe avec elle, mais je me doutais qu'il l'avait mise avec moi plus par chaperonnage qu'autre chose.  
- " Compris, Capitaine !"  
- " Bien, on se contacte par le com !"  
Je suivis Gwen sur un coté de la rue, laissant les autres derrière nous. Avançant prudemment, nous nous dirigions vers un magasin à la vitrine explosée, et des gens en sortant en criant au monstre. Nous sommes entrées, guettant chaque bruit, chaque geste anormal. Entendant du bruit, nous descendîmes au sous-sol. Des marches, on pouvait entendre des grognements.  
- " Que fait-on Gwen ?"  
- " On avance sans faire de bruit et on les neutralise, et on les ramène au SUV" me dit-elle tout bas.  
Nous continuons de descendre, lorsque j'aperçus une silhouette, derrière des cartons  
- "Gwen, regardez. Il y a quelqu'un !" murmurai-je.  
La jeune femme fit signe à la personne, un homme, de se lever discrètement, et de remonter. Il s'exécuta, mais au moment de remonter les marches, il remarqua les créatures, et s'enfuit en hurlant.  
- " Sans bruit, hein ?" lançai-je en regardant Gwen.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

Les créatures se jetèrent sur nous. Nous sommes arrivés à les repoussés, et à nous enfuir par les escaliers. En remontant vers la sortie du magasin, j'appelai les autres :  
- " Capitaine !"  
- " Quoi, Sylvana ?"  
- " Les créatures nous suivent ! On revient vers vous !" Nous étions entrain de courir jusqu'au point de ralliement, lorsque, d'un coup, je m'arrêtais de courir. Je ne voulais plus fuir devant ces créatures. Je fis face à ces monstres, qui stoppèrent aussi.  
- " Sylvana, qu'est ce que tu fais ?" me cria Gwen qui continuai de courir. Je sentis une vive colère monté en moi. Cette sensation était peu commune pour moi. Je me tenais là, devant eux, ne faisant plus cas de ce qui m'entourait. Les autres membres me regardaient, ne comprenant ni ce que je faisais ni ce que j'allais faire. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, juste ce que j'allais faire à ces créatures. Elles engagèrent le combat et je les repoussais sans grande difficulté. Je sentais que cette force n'était pas la mienne, mais surement celle de Xander. Mais cela m'était égal, tout ce que je voulais, c'était tuer. Non pas tuer, massacrer ces monstres !

J'étais partiellement consciente de ce que j'étais entrain de faire. Je m'étais acharner ces 2 weevils, Je les voyais là, à terre, le regard suppliant, implorant ma pitié. Mais je n'en fis rien. Elles gisaient dans leurs sangs, si s'en était bien. Je décidai de passer à l'étape suivante, la mise à mort. Bien que de leurs cas, ca serait plus une libération qu'autre chose. Je sortis 2 de mes armes et mit en joue les créatures. Elles étaient la, au bout de mon arme, attendant le geste fatidique qui mettrait fin à leurs souffrances. Je les regardais dans les yeux. Je savais que ma malédiction ne me permettait pas d'exécuter qui que ce sois, mais la, à cet instant, je pris la liberté de le faire. Bien que consciente des conséquences de mon acte, je m'apprêtais à tirer lorsqu'une main m'arrêta :  
- " Non Sylvana ne faites pas ca !" Je levai les yeux vers le propriétaire de cette main, réalisant que c'était Ianto qui venait de m'arrêter.  
- " Elles ont eu leurs comptes, c'est fini maintenant." dit il en me retirant mes armes des mains  
- " Vous n'êtes pas une meurtrière !"  
Je le regardai, un peu trop peut-être. Cela le fit rougir. Je caressai sa joue, me souvenant malgré tout de l'interdiction du Capitaine. Il se laissa faire. Pourtant, il n'est pas mon genre d'homme. Ce n'était surement pas moi qui faisais ce geste, mais Xander. Il me regardais. Ianto... Gueule d'Ange... Avec un tel regard, tu ferai s'arrêter une guerre !

Les autres se regroupèrent autour de moi. Je les regardais, incapable de parler, qu'aurai-je pu dire ?  
- " Sylvana...? " lâcha Owen au bout d'une très longue minute.  
Je ne savais pas quoi dire, ni faire mais je sentais que mes nerfs retombaient. Je senti mes yeux se remplirent de larmes, commençant à trembler. Owen me prit dans ses bras  
- " Ianto, ramène le SUV s'il te plait." Le Gallois acquiesça. Après l'avoir garé près de nous, le médecin me fit monter tout en me gardant contre lui. Durant le trajet, mes larmes coulaient comme une fontaine. Il me serra un peu plus contre lui, pensant que de sentir un peu de chaleur humaine, sincère, me calmerait. Personne ne disait rien. Quel commentaire pourraient-ils faire sur la folie meurtrière qui venait de m'atteindre et que, par je ne sais quel miracle, Ianto avait réussi à calmer ? Moi-même, je ne comprenais pas vraiment cette folie, cette tentative de meurtre sur ces 2 créatures que je venais de commettre.

Arrivés au Centre, Owen m'aida à sortir du véhicule, et m'accompagna directement au dortoir. Je continuai de pleurer et de trembler. Il m'aida à m'asseoir sur mon lit. Il m'enleva mes chaussures, mon manteau, le gilet servant à porter mes armes et mon sweet. Je ne réagissais même plus. Owen défit mes cheveux, qui retombèrent sur mes épaules.  
- " Sylvana ?"  
- " Hum ?" répondit-je  
- " Je vais t'administrer un sédatif pour que tu puisses te reposer, d'accord ?"  
Je hochai la tête positivement. Il sorti une petite seringue, une compresse et du désinfectant de sa trousse de secours. Il passa la compresse imbibé sur mon épaule et piqua. Je ne réagissais même pas à la sensation de piqure.  
- " Voila, je vais t'aider à t'allonger, et tu va essayer de domir, d'accord ?"  
- " D'accord." répondit-je d'une voix éteinte. Le médecin me borda, me fit un baiser sur le front et sorti.  
Je sentis le sommeil m'emporter au loin... très loin... un sommeil sans rêves...

Quelques heures plus tard, je me réveillai, vaseuse, avec une migraine à me faire sauter la tête avec une de mes armes. Je me rhabillai et sorti du dortoir. Je déambulai dans les couloirs lorsque j'arrivai à la cuisine. De loin, je pouvais entendre les autres membres rirent. Cela me fit sourire en même temps que cela me provoqua une sorte de pincement au cœur. Arrivant près du seuil de la salle, j'hésitai à entrer. Au moment où j'allai faire demi-tour, mon ventre me rappela qu'il fallait que je le nourrisse. Je me posai contre l'encadrement de l'entrée de la salle, lorsque les rirent fusaient de toute part. Durant quelques instants, personne ne me remarqua, sauf Toshiko.  
- " Regardez !" annonça t elle en me fixant  
Ils se retournèrent tous. Owen m'accueillit et m'invita à prendre place à ses cotés.  
- " Comment tu te sens ?"  
- " Ca va... Par contre, j'ai une de ces migraines !"  
- " Bouge pas, je vais te chercher ce qu'il faut" dit il en sortant de la salle. Les autres me regardaient, comment dire, bizarrement  
- " Qu'y a t il ?" Demandais-je en regardant l'assemblée.  
- " Rien... Rien du tout !" Répondit Gwen en me fixant.  
- " J'ai un peu faim... reste-il à manger, s'il vous plaît ?" Le regard de Gwen me mit mal à l'aise. Qu'avais-je donc fait pour qu'elle me regarde comme cela ?  
- " Oui, bien sur, servez-vous !" répondit Ianto en me tendant une boite à pizza. Je me coupais une demi-part. Je me senti un peu mieux après l'avoir mangée.  
- " Vous souvenez-vous de ce qui s'est passée lors de l'intervention de Queen Street ?" me demanda Ianto en douceur  
- " Oui... Non... Pas.. pas vraiment en faite. Pourquoi ?" demandai-je, inquiète  
- " Tu a massacré 2 weevils, et tu allais les abattre quand Ianto t'en a empêché." me répondit Jack. Je blêmis. Massacrer 2 créatures...  
Owen revint avec des comprimés contre le mal de tête. J'avalais le tout avec un verre d'eau qu'il avait amené avec. Massacrer 2 créatures... Cette phrase résonna dans ma tête. Je me souvenais que je m'étais battue contre ces créatures mais de la à les abattre. Plus j'y pensais, plus la douleur dans ma tête s'intensifiait. Comme si…Comme si quelque chose voulait sortir de mon crane. J'essayai de garder contenance, et reprit un visage impassible. Mais la douleur était bien présente.  
- " Est ce que j'ai mis la vie de l'un de vous ou de personne à l'extérieur en danger ?" Chacun me répondit que non, je n'avais rien fait de telle.  
- " J'avais demandé à Xander s'il arrivera qu'il craque" Dit le Capitaine.  
- " Et que vous a t il répondu ?" Répondis-je sans le regarder.  
- " Que l'un comme l'autre, vous saviez gérer vos esprits respectifs."  
- " C'est le cas." Continuais-je en regardant devant moi.  
- " Alors, comment explique-tu le massacre que tu viens de faire !" Cria le Capitaine en frappant du poing sur la table, faisant sursauter l'informaticienne.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Je comprenais la colère du Capitaine, mais je ne pouvais pas expliquer mon geste, puisque je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'ai fais ca ! J'avais ressenti la force de Xander, mais c'était mon esprit qui contrôlais le tout ! Du moins, c'est ce que je croyais. Je sais que j'ai massacré ces pauvres créatures, mais je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ca. Je l'ai fait, point ! Je voyais le Capitaine attendant une réponse, comme tous les autres. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Malgré tout, je trouvai un semblant de réponse :  
- " Ce doit être l'instinct de vampire qui à du trop remonter à la surface..." Voila la seule excuse que je trouvai à mon geste. Cela n'avait pas l'air de convenir au Capitaine Harkness :  
- " Ton instinct ? C'est ton instinct qui t'a dit de massacrer ces 2 weevils ? Tu te fous de qui, Sylvana ? " Ianto posa sa main sur l'épaule de son compagnon, tentant de le calmer. Le concerné posa ses mains sur ses hanches :  
- " Sylvana, après chaque sorties, tu iras te faire examiner par Owen."  
- " Pourquoi faire ?"  
- " Pour voir si ton activité neuronale fonctionne correctement, et pour savoir tu n'a pas de problème d'interférence avec Xander. "  
Je voulais répondre, mais son regard interdisant toute réponse m'en empêcha. Combien même, j'aurai répondu, cela n'aurait servi à rien. Je soupirai, vaincue :  
- " A vos ordres, Capitaine !"  
- " Bien, tu y va maintenant, pour commencer." Owen se leva d'emblée. Je me levai aussi et sortie de la salle de repos. Owen m'emmena à la salle médicalisée. Je m'asseyais sur la table d'autopsie.  
- " Sylvana, je ne sais pas quoi te dire... Je suis désolé de devoir t'infliger cela." C'est drôle, il semble sincère.  
- " Ne vous en faites pas, Owen, j'ai connue bien pire... Il m'en à fait bien pire..."  
- " Qui ? Le Capitaine ?"  
- " Oui !"  
- " Qu'importe ! Il n'a pas à te faire ca ! Par contre, je n'ai pas compris sa réaction pour les Weevils. Qu'on les capture ou qu'on les tue, je ne vois pas trop la différence. " Je réalisais que le médecin n'était pas au courant de mon " problème".

- "J'avais oubliée que vous ne saviez pas. "

-"Je ne sais pas quoi ? " Je lui racontais l'histoire de ma malédiction. Il semblait surpris qu'une telle chose ait pu m'arriver.

- "C'est pour cela qu'il était en colère, vu qu'il sais ce que j'ai. Pour celui qui m'a maudite, je dois mériter mon Pardon. C'est pour cela que je ne dois pas faire de mal à qui que ce soit. Humain ou non. "

Il soupira. Il me fit allonger, prit un appareil, apparemment extra-terrestre, qui était sur une table à coté de celle d'autopsie et le passa le long de mon corps, en s'attardant bien évidemment, sur la tête. Il enregistra les données de l'appareil sur son PC. Je restais allongée... Étrangement, je me sentais bien de rester aux cotés d'Owen... Je le voyais du coin de l'œil pianoté sur le clavier. Quelques minutes de silence plus tard, je lui demandai :  
- " Alors ? Est ce que je suis bonne à enfermer ?"  
- " Pour le moment, non. C'est déjà une bonne nouvelle en sois." Répondit-il sans quitter l'écran des yeux.  
- " Et quelle est la mauvaise ?"  
- " Qui te dit qu'il y en a une ?"  
- " Owen !"  
- " Bon très bien ! La bonne nouvelle, c'est que ta jolie tête va bien, la mauvaise, c'est que psychiquement, Xander et toi, vous êtes entrain de vous battre."M'annonça-t-il en me montrant l'écran. Je me relevais d'un coup :  
- " C'est impossible ! Je le ressentirai ! "  
- " Xander nous avait dit que l'un ne savait pas ce que faisait l'autre !"  
- " 2 esprits, 2 personnalités bien distinctes, mais 1 corps, 1 cerveau et 1 cœur unique ! Donc des sentiments communs à nous deux. " Je voyais bien qu'il ne comprenait pas trop ce que je voulais dire.  
- " Je souffre, il souffre et vice versa. " Owen me regardai, comme surpris, ou sidéré, c'était selon. Il n'avait plus vraiment l'air de savoir ce qu'il devait faire, je pris la décision pour lui :  
- " Vous voulez lui parler ?"

- " Vous voulez parler à Xander ?" répétai-je  
- " Oui, oui."  
- "OK !"  
Je me concentrai sur Xander, et mentalement, je l'appelai :  
" Xander, viens, on n'a besoin de toi." J'en souris, un peu ridicule. La transformation s'exécuta parfaitement, malgré le faite que je sois assise. Quelques instants après, Xander était la.

_Point de vue : Xander_  
Owen se tenait devant moi. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il se passait.  
- " Salut Owen, que se passe t il ?"  
- " Xander, as-tu un souvenir de l'intervention de cet après-midi ?"  
- " De quoi tu parle ?"  
- " L'attaque des 4 weevils sur Queen Street."  
Je réfléchis quelques minutes. Des bribes de flash m'apparurent. Je voyais Sylvana se battre contre les weevils... Je voyais toute la scène... Le massacre... La volonté de les mettre à mort alors qu'ils le sont pratiquement...  
- " Alors ?" s'impatienta Owen  
- " Oui.. Vaguement... mais qu'est ce que j'ai avoir avec ca ?"  
- " Jack à dit que Sylvana à massacrer 2 weevils, moi je suis persuadé que tu y es pour quelque chose !" Il semblait en colère. Intéressant…. Sa colère contre moi semblait exagérer.  
- " Et en quelle façon ?"  
- " Tu nous avais bien dit que lors des transformations, normale ou vampire, l'un ne savais pas ce que faisais l'autre, je me trompe ?"  
- " Oui et alors ?"  
- " Alors comment peux-tu avoir des souvenirs de l'intervention de Sylvana, sachant que c'est avec elle que nous étions ?"  
Il marqua un point. Je descendais de la table, et marchais dans la salle.  
- " Oui, j'étais la aussi. Elle avait ressenti que ce n'étais pas vraiment elle qui frappais les créatures, mais elle ne s'est pas arrêter pour autant !" Lançais-je, comme argument pour me défendre.  
- " Tu va me faire croire qu'elle a voulu ce qui est arrivé ? "  
- " Non, non ! Elle n'a pas complètement voulu... "  
- " Donc tu y es bien pour quelque chose !" Je soupirai.  
- " Oui..."  
- " Et pourquoi tu l'as poussé à faire ca ?"  
Oui, pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas vraiment moi-même.. Ou plutôt, je le savais, mais je me refusais de me l'avouer.  
- " Alors ?"  
- " Je voulais... je voulais lui montrer que le vampire est toujours la, bien vivant au fond d'elle..." Owen me regardait, semblant comprendre :  
- " Tu voulais lui montrer ce que le vampire était capable de faire ? Tu voulais lui faire comprendre que tu avais besoin de "sortir", n'est ce pas ?" Je hochai la tête positivement. Formidable, ce médecin, il comprend tout très vite !

- "Mais tu sais aussi que ce n'est pas en faisant cela que tu… enfin que vous arriveriez à avoir ce dont vous avez besoin, pour elle comme pour toi ! "

- "Tu sais ce que l'on a ? " Il répondit en hochant la tête positivement. Il s'approcha de moi, plantant son regard dans le mien, me toisant presque :

- "Dit toi une chose, Xander, je ne te laisserai pas la détruire pour ton profit et plaisir personnel. Elle doit se racheter auprès du Capitaine, et j'ai bien l'intention de l'aider ! Donc tu a intérêt a te tenir à carreau !"

- " C'est une menace, Owen ?"

- " Un conseil ! Retourne t'allonger sur la table, j'ai examiné Sylvana, et vu que tu es là, je vais en profiter pour t'ausculter aussi. Tu ne sortira que lorsque j'aurai fini l'examen !" Je m'exécutais. Il pris un appareil et le fit passer sur mon corps.

Après l'examen, je me rasseyais et le regarda enregistrer les données sur l'écran. Il rajouta des commentaires a la suite de ceux de Sylvana. De ma place, je pouvais lire

_"A besoin de s'extérioriser…. Veut montrer sa position… veut se montrer comme le dominant dans la cohabitation avec Sylvana…"_

Il est vrai que j'aurai bien besoin de pouvoir me montrer sous mon vrai jour, de ne plus à avoir me cacher dans le sens littéral du terme, derrière Sylvana. En tant qu'homme, j'avais aussi des envies et des besoins, qu'elle peut ressentir aussi mais ne pourra pas les réaliser...

Elle est une femme aimant les hommes, je suis un homme qui les aiment aussi...

Et bien malgré moi, dès le premier regard, mon dévolu s'est jeté sur le seul homme de ce groupe qui ne fallait pas...

Ianto.


	7. Chapter 7  NC17  Rating : M

Chapitre 7

Owen était entrain de terminer le rapport de son analyse sur le PC. Je me sentais comme un patient en thérapie. Je me doutais que, d'une certaine façon, l'avenir de Sylvana, donc le mien aussi, dépendrais de mes réponses. Je ne voulais pas perdre ce job, et je me doutais que Sylvana non plus. Après plusieurs minutes, le médecin rompit le silence :  
- " Je me demandais, vu que tu es un vampire, tu n'a pas de reflet ?" Cette question me surpris, d'autant que je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir affaire un novice dans le domaine du surnaturel. De façon générale, les vampires n'en n'ont pas. Mais vu que je ne suis pas comme les autres.  
- " Si j'en ai un, mais ce n'est pas mon reflet que je vois." Il souleva un sourcil interrogateur.  
- " C'est Sylvana que je vois."  
- " Et tu lui a déjà parlé ?"  
- " Mentalement, je peux. Elle aussi d'ailleurs. Mais face à face, non, jamais." Parler avec elle… De toute notre longue vie commune, cela n'était jamais arriver ! Et puis pour lui dire quoi ? Qu'il faut qu'elle me laisse sortir plus souvent parce que je suis amoureux ?  
- "Il faudra que j'y réfléchisse." lui répondit-je  
Une fois le rapport terminé, il l'imprima et le rangea dans un dossier.  
- " Je vais aller le remettre à Jack. Xander, pense à ce que je t'ai dit. Ne joue pas au plus malin avec nous, avec moi surtout ! C'est dans et pour ton intérêt, et le sien. " Le preux chevalier à la défense de sa belle demoiselle ! Je trouvais cela romanesque, mais stupide ! S'il la connaissait autant que moi, je pense qu'il changerait surement d'avis !  
- "Ok !"  
Je descendis de la table et nous sortîmes de la salle médicale. Owen se dirigea vers le bureau de Jack tandis que je retournais dans mes quartiers. Tosh et Gwen n'étaient plus dans les parages, elles avaient dû rentrer chez elles.

Owen arriva devant la porte du bureau lorsqu'il entendit ses deux collègues en pleine discussion.

- "Jack, voici les résultats de l'analyse que tu a demandé pour Sylvana." Il prit le dossier et le lu rapidement, puis le posa avec les autres dossiers déjà présent sur son bureau.

-"Quel est ton avis ? Professionnel je veux dire." Owen passa une main dans ses cheveux et soupira :

- "Je dirai qu'ils sont, l'un comme l'autre a surveillés. Sylvana essaie de gérer son esprit mais Xander semble instable. Il veut être reconnu à part entière, oubliant parfois qu'ils sont deux à vivre dans le même corps. On devra faire attention." Le Capitaine le remercia, et lui permis de rentrer.

La faille était restée calme aujourd'hui. Mais cela ne laissais préserver rien de bon. Le calme avant la tempête. Après avoir nourris les locataires des différents niveaux et Myfanwy, Jack et Ianto retournèrent dans leur chambre. Après une douche assez coquine, le couple se retrouva dans leur lit. Jack se laissais faire. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin de ressentir le plaisir prodigué par son partenaire. Ianto se trouvait entre les jambes de Jack entrain de lui donner du plaisir. Mais malgré ce qu'il faisait, il sentait bien que son homme n'était pas là :

- "A quoi tu pense, Cariad ?" Les yeux dans le vague, il n'entendait pas son Gallois lui parler.

- "Hum ?"

- "Je vois bien que tu n'es pas avec moi. Où est tu ?" Il le fit se remettre à ses cotés, délaissant ce qu'il était entrain de faire.

- "Je pensais à Sylvana et Xander. Elle, elle est gérable et à un but précis, mais lui, je dois avouer qu'il me fait peur." Cette remarque étonna le jeune homme.

-"Tu a peur de lui ? Mais pourquoi ?" Le capitaine se retourna vers lui et le pris dans ses bras.

- "Je ne sais pas… Je me méfie, c'est tout." Le leader soupira. Il l'embrassa, puis laissa ses mains dérivées sur son corps.

-"Tu n'a…pas à avoir peur… Il ne nous fera pas de mal…" Il était entrain de lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, descendant le long de son cou, puis s'aventura sur son torse, jouant avec ses tétons qu'il fit durcir, puis continua sa langoureuse descente jusqu'au sexe de son amant, qui se trouvait déjà dur. Jack commença à le sucer tendrement. Son jeune amant se tordait sous cette caresse, tant le plaisir de sentir cette langue léchant son membre tendu. Voyant cela, le capitaine continua encore plus rapidement. Le souffle d'Ianto, se fit plus saccader, sentant la délivrance venir.  
- "Jack... Vais plus... Longtemps !" Jack continua jusqu'à ce qu'il se déverse dans sa bouche. Celui-ci avala le fluide en se léchant les lèvres. Le capitaine se redressa et embrassant son amour, tremblant, en sueur. Il le retourna à plat ventre contre le drap et commença à le préparé. Il prit le tube de lubrifiant dans un des tiroirs de la table de nuit et s'enduisant les doigts, il pénétra avec un 1er doigt.

Ianto se contracta d'un coup, Jack s'arrêta, le temps de le laisser s'habituer à sa présence en lui et de se détendre. Il reprit sa pénétration avec un 2e doigt durant quelques instants. Jugeant la préparation suffisante, Jack remplaça ses doigts par son sexe, il le pénétra doucement. Ianto poussa des cris, d'abord de douleur ensuite de plaisir. Sa virilité recommençait à prendre vie une seconde fois. Jack commença de doux va et vient. Ianto se redressa, capturant les lèvres de son amant. Sa tête roula sur le coté, se laissant emporter par le plaisir et les caresses de son Capitaine.  
- " Tu aime ?" lui murmura le leader  
- " Humm... Oh oui !"  
- " C'est bon !"

Ianto posa ses mains sur les hanches de Jack, lui faisant comprendre qu'il voulait qu'il aille plus vite, ce qu'il fit. Le capitaine accéléra ses coups de reins et masturba en même temps son amant afin de le faire venir en même temps que lui. Sentant la délivrance venir, Ianto se libéra dans la main de son Capitaine, tandis qu'il se libérait à son tour dans les tréfonds de son être. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, le temps de reprendre leurs souffles. Jack se retira, et fit se retourné Ianto, lui caressant le visage :  
- " Je t'aime Cariad !" Jack le regarda, souriant, mais ne le répondit pas pour autant. Cela ne l'offusqua pas, habitué à ce qu'il ne réponde pas ce genre de déclaration.  
Ils échangèrent un dernier baiser, et retournèrent dans la salle de bain pour reprendre une douche et récupérer de leurs prouesses.

Une fois recouchés, Ianto se cala dans les bras de son Capitaine et se laissa emporter par le sommeil. Il regardait dormir, respirer lentement. Il repensait à la déclaration qu'il lui avait faite.

_"J'arriverai à lui dire…"_

Dans le dortoir de Sylvana/Xander  
Point de vue : Xander

Je repensais à ce que Owen m'avait dit. Parler avec Sylvana. Non, c'était impossible ! Je ne me sentais pas le courage de le faire, pas maintenant. Je sortis du dortoir, me dirigea vers la salle des douches. Je me déshabillai, fit couler l'eau pour l'amener à bonne température. La vapeur envahit la pièce et embua les miroirs. Je me plaçai sous le jet d'eau brûlant, détendant mes muscles, libérant mon esprit. Esprit qui, d'ailleurs, s'en alla vers des contrées lointaines en compagnie du seul homme imprenable de l'équipe. Pourquoi fallait-il que je tombe amoureux de lui ? Comme son Pardon, je ne l'aurai jamais ! Et il n'a pas l'air de partager. Je soupirai de dépit. En sortant de la douche, je passai une serviette sur mes hanches. J'essuyai de la main un des miroirs, le reflet de Sylvana apparut :  
" _Que se passe-t- il Xander ?_"  
- " Rien !"  
" _Tu es sur ? Tu a l'air perturbé._"  
- " Tu ne pourrai pas comprendre !"  
" _Tu crois ?_"  
Je sortis du cadre du miroir. Personne ne pourrait comprendre ce que je ressens. Je me rhabillai, et redevint Sylvana, le temps de penser à tout cela.

Point de vue : Sylvana

Je ressentis un malaise après la transformation. Xander devait avoir quelque chose qui le tracassait. J'allai donc me placer devant le miroir. Pas de reflet.  
- " Xander ? Je sais que tu es la, viens !"  
Toujours rien.  
- " Comment je peux t'aider si tu ne me dit rien ?"  
" _Laisse tomber ! Tu peux rien faire !"_ déclara-t-il en apparaissant.  
- " Mais qu'est ce que tu a, à la fin !"Il ne répondit pas.  
- " Tu a des ennuis avec le Capitaine ? Tu a fais une bêtise ?"  
" _On peut dire ça comme ca ?_"  
- " Et tu a fais quoi comme bêtise ?" Je ressentis d'un coup une sorte de chaleur où niveau du cœur, comme si il avait croisé quelqu'un qu'il...  
- " Oh non ! Tu est amoureux d'un membre de l'équipe ?"  
Il hocha la tête  
- " Et de qui ?"  
" A ton avis ?"  
- " Pas Owen quand même ?"  
" _Mais non ! Au dessus !_"  
- "Gwen ?"  
" _Sylvana, tu connais mes goûts ! Au dessus !_"  
- " Le Capitaine ? Non, pas lui ! " Il devint gêner  
" _A coté du Capitaine._" La réponse me parut claire et limpide. J'écarquillais les yeux de surprise, d'une très grande surprise, mêlé d'une sorte de peur.  
- " Xander ! Tu est amoureux de Ianto !"  
" _Oui !_"  
Oh bravo ! Manquait plus de ça ! Xander amoureux du seul homme qui ne faut pas dans tout Torchwood Cardiff ! Mon Dieu, Xander, dans quoi tu viens de te jeter !  
- " T'inquiète pas, je vais t'arranger ça !" Lui dis-je en quittant, comme pour le rassurer. Mais déjà que je n'arrive pas à régler mes propres problèmes, il faut qu'en plus, je règle ceux de Xander ! Je sortie des douches. N'ayant pas sommeil, ou plutôt plus, je retournai à la station informatique.  
Je m'installai devant les écrans. Tout était silencieux mise à part les bruits de ventilation des ordinateurs.

J'aperçus sur un des écrans, une alarme silencieuse s'afficha. Je relevai l'emplacement de l'intrusion. 1 créature sur Trinity Street faisant partie de la liste des anomalies que l'organisation doit capturer. Malgré cela, je ne réveillai pas les deux autres membres qui dormaient surement. Je retournai dans mon dortoir prendre mon manteau et mes armes et revint au poste informatique, je pris mon communicateur. Je sortis du Centre et me rendit sur Trinity Street à pied. Arrivée sur place, je trouvai la créature au beau milieu de la rue, heureusement déserte. M'ayant repérée, elle couru vers moi et engagea le combat. Durant ledit combat, je sentais que je n'aurai pas facilement le dessus, je fis appel à Xander.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8

Toshiko arriva au Centre, ayant reçu l'alerte de la faille sur son PDA. Elle s'installa devant son écran et consulta les dernières minutes des vidéos de surveillance de la ville lorsqu'elle repéra une chose anormale, elle remarqua aussi qu'il manquait un communicateur. Elle appela sur les haut-parleurs:  
- "Jack ! Ianto ! Rejoignez-moi à la plate-forme informatique, il y a un problème !" Entendant l'appel, les deux concernés se levèrent d'un bond, s'habillèrent et rejoignirent l'agent Sato.  
-" Qu'est ce qu'on a Tosh ?" demanda Jack  
-" 1 intrusion sur Trinity Street, apparemment, c'est une créature qui fait partie de la liste des anomalies à capturer."  
-"OK ! On y va!"  
-" Attendez ! Il y a un autre problème!" annonça-t-elle au moment où les 2 hommes aller partir  
-" Quoi ?" demanda Ianto  
Elle pianota sur le clavier à une vitesse fulgurante et figea une image de caméra de Trinity Street  
-"Il y a déjà quelqu'un là-bas."  
- "De quoi ? Mais qui ?" tonna le Capitaine en essayant de discerner le visage de l'image.  
-" Il manque le com de Sylvana." lâcha l'informaticienne pour toute réponse. Le visage du Capitaine Harkness se figea dans une expression de colère :  
-" Quoi ! Mais ce n'est pas vrai ! Ianto, contacte Owen, on passe le prendre et on fonce là-bas la retrouver !"

Ianto s'exécuta. Après avoir récupéré le médecin, le SUV fonça sur les lieux de l'intervention. Durant le trajet, aucun des 3 hommes ne disait mot mais n'en pensait pas moins, Owen était inquiet. Il ne connaissait la jeune femme que depuis peu de temps, mais il avait l'impression qu'il tenait à elle plus qu'il ne le devrait. Il sentait que s'il ne retrouvait pas la jeune femme en bonne santé, il... il ne préféra ne pas y penser. Jack était dans une grande colère, cela se ressentait dans sa façon de conduire, Ianto l'avait compris et se demandait comment il arrivera à calmer son homme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à retrouver leur collègue...  
Arrivés à destination, Toshiko les interpella par leurs communicateurs:  
- "_Allo ? Ici Toshiko !_"  
- "Oui, Tosh, c'est Ianto !"  
- "_D'après ce que je vois sur les images de la ruelle où eu l'activation, ce n'est pas Sylvana mais un homme qui est entrain de se battre._"  
- "Oh non !" Murmura Owen.  
- " Ok, merci Tosh !" répondit le Gallois. Le capitaine accéléra de nouveau.  
"_Pourvu qu'il ne fasse rien de grave…_" Pensa-t-il.  
Ils arrivèrent sur le lieu de l'intervention. Ils sortirent du véhicule et se dirigèrent vers le combat qui faisait rage.  
Ils stoppèrent leurs avancées et virent le vampire sortir une de ses armes et tirer dans la tête de la créature. Xander s'écroula en hurlant devant le cadavre. Les 3 autres coururent jusqu'à lui.  
- " Bon Dieu, Xander ! Mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris ? " Cria Jack.  
_  
Point de vue : Xander_

Je me relevai péniblement, avec la sensation que ma tête et mes entrailles vont exploser. J'ai mon arme à la main... J'ai mal... Affreusement mal... Je lâche mes armes, qui tombent à terre... Je prends ma tête dans mes mains, dans un gémissement de douleur.  
- "Xander ? Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?" me demanda Ianto  
- "C'est... C'est la malédiction... J'ai tué... Douleurs en double..." Owen vint me soutenir mais je le repoussai. J'aurai aussi repoussé Ianto... Je ne savais plus ce que je voulais... Je crois que je me serai bien tirer une balle dans la tête... Toute cette douleur... Et je n'arrivais pas à me régénéré aussi vite que je l'espérais... Sans y penser consciemment, je redevins Sylvana... Pardonne-moi ma belle !

_Point de vue Sylvana_

Une fois la transformation terminée, je me mis à pleurer de douleur:  
- " Mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait ?" criai-je de désespoir. Je les voyais me regarder, tous les 3, je ne sais même pas pourquoi ils sont là. Je baisse la tête, et vois un cadavre à mes pieds. Oh non ! Oh mon Dieu, non ! Xander, Qu'est ce que tu a fait ? Mes jambes se dérobent sous moi. Owen vient m'aider à me relever. Je sentais que mes forces m'abandonnaient petit à petit. Je sentis aussi le regard bouillant de colère du Capitaine sur moi:  
- " C'est Xander qui a fait ca ! Sylvana, est ce que c'est toi ou lui qui est venu ici ? " Il s'approcha de moi et me força à le regarder. Je ne pouvais soutenir la force et la fureur de son regard. Je tremblais littéralement de la tête aux pieds, je senti que je ne pourrai pas lui répondre... du moins, pas ce qu'il attendait. Je bégayais, je n'arrivai même plus à formuler une réponse cohérente. Owen répondis à ma place :  
- " C'est bon, tu as fini ? Parce qu'elle n'est pas vraiment en état de subir tes questions !"  
Le capitaine ne répondit pas.  
- " Jack ! On doit partir, il va y avoir du monde dans peu de temps !" intervint Ianto  
Il soupira  
- " Bon, on rentre. Je vais mettre le corps dans le coffre. Il faudra l'autopsier et l'envoyer à la maison-mère de l'organisation."  
Nous sommes allés dans le SUV, Owen m'installa sur la banquette arrière, puis il vint s'asseoir contre moi. Je mis ma tête contre son épaule. Je réalisais qu'il était mon seul rempart contre le fait que je puisse sombrer sans possibilité de retour... Plus les jours passaient, plus je me rendais compte qu'Owen comptait pour moi plus que je ne le devrais. Durant le trajet, il continuait de me serrer contre lui. J'entendais plus les bruits autour de nous, juste les battements de son cœur... Je me concentrais sur cette douce mélodie... Elle me détendait, me relaxais étrangement... Se pourrait-il que...? Je sortie de ma douce rêverie, lorsque nous arrivâmes dans le garage du Centre. Owen m'aida à sortir tandis que le Capitaine sortait le cadavre de la créature.  
- "Owen, va t'occuper d'elle ! Je vais mettre le corps au frigo, ensuite tu feras une autopsie, pour que je fasse envoyer le corps à l'organisation, ça fera une créature en moins sur la liste !" A entendre ces mots, je ressentis le regard de feu du Capitaine. Je me doute bien qu'il voudrait me rajouter à la liste des anomalies capturées pour me remettre à la maison-mère. Je vis le médecin acquiescer les ordres et m'emmena à l'infirmerie. Il m'aida à m'installer sur la table. Il prépara le matériel nécessaire, et commença par soigner mon visage:  
- "Sylvana, pourquoi tu à fait ça ? Lorsqu'ils m'ont appelé pour me dire que tu avais disparue pour aller te battre contre cette créature, j'ai eu si peur ! " Il s'arrêta, visiblement ému. Cela me toucha qu'il avait eu peur pour moi. De ma main valide, je lui relevai son visage :  
- " Owen, je suis immortelle, même si cette créature m'avait tuée, je serai quand même revenue !" Il s'occupa de ma main blessée.  
- " Oui, je le sais, mais..."  
- "Mais ?"  
- " Ianto peut te le dire, il n'a jamais supporté les morts du Capitaine, surtout la première fois quand il s'était battu contre le Balrog. Jack avait complètement donné toute son énergie, ca l'avait vidé intégralement. Il avait mis plusieurs jours à s'en remettre et à revenir parmi nous. Et depuis qu'ils sont ensemble, c'est pire ! Ianto n'encaissait deja pas ses morts avant, mais là, on a toujours l'impression qu'il va le suivre lorsqu'il assiste à un de ses décès." Je l'écoutais, mais je ne comprenais pas trop où il voulait en venir:  
- " Owen, que cherchez-vous à me dire ?" Il m'observa durant une éternité, mais ne me donna aucune réponse. Il posa un dernier adhésif sur le bandage de ma main, et m'aida à descendre de la table:  
- " Bon, voila... tu dois y aller."  
- " Eh oui ! Merci, Owen !"  
- " Je t'en prie ! Bon, j'ai l'autopsie du cadavre à faire, bon courage, princesse !" Me dit-il en soupirant, pensant à sa tâche. Cela me fit rougir. Cela faisait longtemps que cela ne m'étais pas arrivée.  
- "Merci." répondit-je

Je sortie de la salle médicalisée et me rendit jusqu'au bureau du Capitaine Harkness. En passant devant la plate-forme informatique, j'y jetai un regard. Ianto et Tosh me regardèrent à leurs tours, peinés. Je les remerciais mentalement de leurs sollicitudes. Jack était dans l'encadrement de la porte, m'attendant. Je voyais sa détermination. Je savais que ma place dans l'équipe se jouait à cet instant. Arrivant devant l'entrée, il se poussa et me laissa entrer. Il referma la porte et s'installa à sa place. Je restai debout, les bras derrière le dos. On s'observa durant de longues secondes. Le capitaine rompit ce silence. Le sort en était jeté:  
- "Sylvana, pourquoi est ce que tu a fais ça ?" Le ton était froid. Cela me rappelait de vieux souvenirs. Lors de nos précédentes rencontres. Lorsqu'il me cherchait pour venger la mort de sa femme. Avant nos affrontements, c'était souvent une question qu'il me posait. A l'époque, je ne savais jamais quoi lui répondre.  
- "Je ne sais pas... J'ai cru... J'ai cru que j'aurai pu gérer ca toute seule." Je déglutis difficilement. Son regard était insupportable. Pourtant, je suis un vampire, j'ai tuée et terrorisé beaucoup de monde.  
Mais à cet instant précis,  
J'ai peur.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 09

- " Gérer cela toute seule ? Bon Dieu, Sylvana tu ne savais même pas au devant de quoi tu allais ! Tu a beau être immortelle, ca ne protège pas de tout ! J'en sais quelque chose ! " Je sentais mon cœur faire de grand bond sous ma poitrine. Des gouttes de sueur froide coulaient le long de mon dos. Malgre ma peur, et la colère qui emanait de Xander, j'essayais de garder toute ma contenance. J'entendais une sorte de grondement dans ma tête. Des larmes coulèrent le long de mes joues, sans que je ne puisse les controler.  
- " Tu n'a pas conscience de ce qui aurai pu t'arriver ! Tu imagine si nous avions assisté à une de tes morts ? Tu imagine la réaction d'Owen ? "  
" Mais qu'est ce qu'il à avoir la dedans ?" pensai-je  
_"Il doit se douter de quelque chose te concernant. Il faut dire que tu n'a jamais été tres douée pour cacher ce que tu ressens !" _Me répondit Xander, en ricanant.  
- " Mais je serai revenue !" lançai-je, un peu désespérer, tentant de me fixer sur la discussion avec le Capitaine. Mais Xander avait bien envie d'y participer.  
- " Mais tu ne sais pas ce que ca fait quand tu à la personne que tu aime, qui dois voir ta mort en direct !" Je le fixais.

- "Vous vous trompez, Capitaine ! Je sais exactement ce que ca fait !" A travers Xander, j'ai tué ma famille. Ils n'avaient opposés aucune résistance. Je n'ai eu aucun regret. Mais quand je suis redevenue moi-même, j'en ai eu le cœur brisé de savoir que j'étais responsable de la mort de mes parents. J'ai vécu durant de longues années avec ce poids sur la conscience. J'ai beau être un vampire, j'ai toujours une âme…. Bien que j'aurai préféré ne plus l'avoir…

- " Mais j'ai continué à vivre malgré ce que j'avais fait, et subit. Je n'avais pas le choix. Je dû vivre avec mes remords et mes regrets, de devoir vivre avec toutes ces morts sur la conscience. " Il se leva de son siège, et s'avança vers moi, le regard menaçant :

- " Sais-tu réellement ce que ca fait que de se trouver dans les bras de celui que tu aime, et qu'il te regarde mourir sans qu'il puisse faire quoi que ce sois ? Sais-tu ce que cela fait que de voir la femme que tu as aimé se faire tuée par un monstre sans pouvoir rien faire pour la sauver ? Le sais-tu ?" Il se trouvait à quelques centimètres de moi. Je pouvais ressentir sa colère, sa rancœur mais je comprenais surtout ce qu'Ianto représente pour lui. Une chose que je n'ai pas souvent connu, ni ne connaitrai de façon réel et sincère.  
- " Je suis... Je suis désolée, Capitaine..." Je sentais des sanglots dans ma voix.  
- " J'ai perdu trop de collègues et de proches... Tu n'es la que depuis quelques jours, et tu sais pourquoi tu ici. Et ce n'est pas en faisant des actes de ce genre que je t'accorderai ce dont tu a besoin !" Il retourna à sa place, pris mon dossier dans un tiroir de son bureau, et y inscrivait une note.  
- " Je ne te vire pas mais je t'interdis de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre !" Je sentis une chose se briser en moi.  
- " C'est bien compris, Sylvana ?"  
- " Oui, Capitaine ! " Il alla ouvrir la porte, et au moment de quitter la pièce, je lui demandai:  
- " Est ce qu'ils le savent ? "  
- " Quoi ?'  
- ' Que vous avez une peur de les perdre qui va au delà de toute possibilité ? Est ce que Ianto sais à quel point vous l'aimez et la peur que vous avez de le perdre ?"  
Il ne repondit pas.  
- " Dites leurs, dites lui, car je sais le mal que ca fait que d'aimer et de ne pas avoir eu le temps de le dire !" Je quittai le bureau sur ces mots, retournai directement dans mon dortoir.

Le capitaine, les yeux rougit par la déclaration que la jeune femme venait de lui faire, appela Ianto, qui le rejoignit dans son bureau.  
- " Cariad ? ca va ?" Il fondit en larme dans ses bras. Chose ô combien rare ! Cela surpris le Gallois  
- " Jack ? Chéri, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " Au bout de quelques minutes, le Capitaine se calma.  
- " Excuse-moi mon Ange. Fallait que ca sorte." Le gallois l'entraina sur le canapé.  
- " Si tu m'expliquais le pourquoi de ces larmes ?"  
- " Tu sais que j'ai convoqué Sylvana toute à l'heure ?"  
- " Oui !"  
- ' On s'est parlés et elle a mis le doigt sur une chose, que personne, même pas toi, n'avait réussi à faire sortir de moi." Ianto ne comprenait pas du tout où il voulait en venir  
- " Je ne comprend pas, Jack..."  
- " Tu m'a déjà vu avoir peur ? " Ianto réfléchis quelques instants  
- " Euh non, je n'ai pas souvenance, mais qu'est ce que ca à avoir avec Sylvana ?"  
- " Elle a réussi à me faire comprendre que malgré son immortalité, si elle meurt, elle n'a rien à perdre, personne ne la pleurerai, tandis que moi..." Son Gallois était suspendu à ces mots  
- " Moi, j'ai quelque chose à perdre, toi ! " Il était surpris de cette déclaration mais il le laissa continuer  
- " Ian, j'ai pris conscience de ma peur de te perdre. Je n'avais jamais réalisé la douleur que tu avais à chaque fois que tu assistais à une de mes morts, pourtant tu le sais que je reviens toujours."  
- " Oui, je le sais, mais ca m'empêche pas de mourir en même temps que toi à chaque fois... " De nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur les joues de Jack. Une nouvelle réalité s'imposa à lui : depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-il pas offert de cadeau ? De repas en amoureux ? De grasse matinée crapuleuse ? Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il l'aimait ? Ianto ne comprenais pas pourquoi son Amour s'infligeai une telle torture mentale.  
- " Jack, si tu à besoin de me dire quelque chose, dit le. Tu te sentiras peut être mieux après." Le capitaine prit une grande inspiration  
- " Ianto Jones, je t'aime !" Même dans l'intimité, le capitaine n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments, du moins pas de cette façon. La réaction du concerné ne se fit pas attendre, il l'attira dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec une telle force, une telle passion, comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sentant que leur étreinte dérivait, le capitaine pensa à une chose, quand toutes les anomalies seront capturées, il fera une proposition à Ianto. Une proposition dont il était certain de la réponse.  
  
_Dans le dortoir de Sylvana/Xander__  
__  
Point de vue: Sylvana___

En arrivant de mon dortoir, je balançais mes affaires sur mon lit. Je soufflais rageusement. Interdite de sortie ! Qu'est ce que je vais devenir ? Cela va être une vraie torture de devoir et me contrôler et de contrôler Xander !  
" _Me contrôler ? Sylvana qu'est ce qui se passe ?_" demanda Xander. Il fut un temps où je pouvais contrôler Xander sans problème, je ne l'entendais même pas penser, mais depuis que je connaissais son secret, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le gérer. Je me levai, et alla dans la zone des douches. J'allais devant un des miroirs, je devais parler à Xander  
- " Xander, viens ici !" Il apparut immédiatement  
"_ Que se passe t il ma belle ?_"  
- " Il se passe que nous sommes interdis de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Qu'est ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle avec la créature ?" Je le voyais hésiter.  
"_ J'ai tué la créature d'une balle dans la tête."  
_- " Tu a fait quoi ? Mais bon Dieu, tu sais qu'on n'a pas le droit !"  
_" Oui, je le sais mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement ! Je suis désolé !"_ Je sentis une colère monter en moi.  
- "Alors, c'est de TA faute, si je suis bloquée ici ? C'est de TA faute si je me retrouve à faire des scan crane et des analyses parce que TU ne sais pas te contrôler ? C'EST ÇA ?" Je ne parlais plus, je hurlais. Comment avait-il pu me faire ca à moi ? Je le voyais, qu'il semblait regretter.  
- " C'est trop tard pour regretter Xander ! Tu vois où on en est par ta faute ? " Je m'appuyai contre le lavabo, essayant de me calmer. Je relevai la tête pour continuer ma discussion, lorsque je vis qu'il n'était plus la:  
- " Xander ? Xander ? XANDER !" Aucune réponse de sa part.  
- " Viens ici tout de suite !" Et je brisai d'un coup de poing le miroir.  
- " Oh non !" Les débris tombèrent dans le lavabo. Certains restèrent coincer dans ma main. Le sang se répandit sur ma paume et tomba sur le rebord du lavabo. Un grognement sortit de ma gorge, je sentis mes muscles se contracter. La transformation commençait.  
- " Xander, arrête ca ! C'est mon sang ! C'est notre sang ! Arrête ca, je t'en prie !" Je levai lentement les yeux sur le petit morceau de verre qui était resté collé au mur. Mes pupilles s'étaient rétractées, mes yeux étaient devenu noir cerclé d'un rouge sang, mon visage avait commencé à se rider, signe de la colère d'un vampire. Je sentais que mon esprit luttait contre celui de Xander. Je ne savais plus quoi faire, Tout ce sang qui coulait, et Xander qui ne voulait plus rien entendre. Je commençai à pleurer lorsqu'une image me vint à l'esprit :  
- " Owen !"  
Je sortie en trombe des douches et courut jusqu'à la plate-forme informatique. Lorsque j'y arrivai, toute l'équipe était là, au grand complet. Ils me regardaient, sans comprendre. Toshiko appela le Capitaine, visiblement terrifié. Ce dernier descendit de son bureau accompagné de Ianto :  
- " Mais qu'est ce qu'il y à ? Qu'est ce que vous... WOW !" Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, il fût choqué de sa vision. Tellement choqué qu'il en lâcha sa tasse, qui se brisa au sol et sortie son arme. Il avait fait passer son compagnon derrière lui, et avait avancé pour rejoindre le reste du groupe.  
- " Non, Jack, Non !" Cria Gwen en faisant baisser son arme au leader. Mais ne le fit pas et continuait de me tire en joue :  
- " Ne tirer... pas... s'il vous plaît... " Murmurai-je de ma voix mêlée à celle du vampire. Je sentais que Xander prenait le dessus.  
- " Sylvana ? C'est toi ?" demanda le Capitaine  
- " Oui... mais pas pour très longtemps... Aidez-moi !" implorai-je. La transformation se poursuivait. Les caractéristiques du vampire mâle commençaient à apparaitre.  
- " Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?" Poursuivit le leader.  
- " Blessure trop profonde... Il prend le dessus... plus de contrôle !"  
Inconsciemment, je me mis à grogner lorsqu'il chercha à s'approcher de moi. Je tenais ma main blessée, qui devenait de plus en plus froide et engourdie.  
- " Ok, ok, reste calme. Sylvana ?" Je le regardai, réagissant à l'appel de mon prénom. Mon esprit était encore là, se battant contre Xander.  
- " Sylvana, si tu ne veux pas que je t'approche, qui le peut ?" Ma vision se troubla de plus en plus, le sang coulait le long de mon bras, souillant mes vêtements.  
_" Ne lutte pas Sylvana, laisse moi sortir, Sylvana !"_ Je devais lutter, je devais résister. Je tombais à genou à terre, laissant mes dernières forces dans la lutte mentale avec Xander. Je pleurais de douleur.  
- "Owen, aider-moi ! " Il courut à toute vitesse chercher le matériel nécessaire et revint.  
- " Sylvana ? Je peux approcher ?" demanda le médecin  
- " Oui.. vite !" Il enfila ses gants, prit une pince et commença à retirer les morceaux de miroir. Je grimaçais de douleur. Le capitaine avait toujours son arme pointée sur moi. Ma bataille mentale avec Xander perdurait, et je compris qu'il fallait que je concentre sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. Je fixais les gestes d'Owen. La façon dont il enlevait les débris de verre, comment il pansa mes plaies, et bandait ma main et mon poignet que j'avais griffé en courant. Je regardai ma main à nouveau, ne saignant plus, retrouvant sa chaleur et sa mobilité. Il retira l'autre pansement de mon autre main, n'en n'ayant plus l'utilité. Le fait de me concentrer de cette façon sur Owen, avait, en quelques sortes, perturber Xander durant la transformation, qui n'avait pas pu l'achevé.  
"_Tu es calmé ? Il n'y a plus de sang." _Annonçai-je à Xander_  
"Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, tu souffre autant que moi ! Et ce n'est que le début !" _Puis le silence revint en moi. Mais pour une durée déterminée. _  
_Le capitaine rengaina son arme.  
- " Sylvana ? ca va ?" me demanda t il


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10

Je regardais dans le sens où j'avais entendu la voix qui m'interpellai. Je sentais que je tremblais encore un peu. Je n'entendais plus Xander parler ni même penser. Mon souffle se calma peu à peu. Réalisant que c'était le Capitaine qui me parlait, je me focalisais sur lui :  
- " Capitaine ? Oui, oui, je crois que ca va…"Répondis-je, encore secouée. Xander ne s'était jamais mis en colère de cette façon, même par le passé. Son secret doit y être pour beaucoup. Mais il devait y avoir autre chose… Ils me regardaient tous. Ils devaient se demander ce qu'ils devaient faire de moi. Ou ce que moi j'allais faire. Je me sentais mal, très fatiguée. Je sentais que quelque chose n'allait pas… N'allait plus même…. Mais je ne savais pas quoi….

- " Owen, ramène-la dans ses quartiers, et fais ce qu'il faut pour qu'elle se repose, voire même qu'elle dorme un peu. " Il acquiesça, puis se leva, et m'aida à me lever à mon tour. Je voyais l'environnement tanguer.  
- " Je vais te donner un sédatif pour dormir et demain, on refera un scan et des analyses, OK ? " J'acquiescais d'un hochement de tête, lorsque je manquais de tomber. Owen me retint juste a temps.  
- " Aller, viens je vais te ramener à ta chambre." Il prit une seringue remplie dans sa trousse et me raccompagna. En chemin, nous nous sommes arrêtés devant les douches:

-"Sylvana ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?" Je ne lui répondis pas. Je me libérai de son étreinte, et entra dans la pièce. Sans comprendre vraiment pourquoi, quelque chose me poussais à dans cet endroit. Il y avait encore les débris du miroir dans le lavabo, les traces de sang commençaient déjà à sécher.

- " Sylvana ? Viens avec moi, s'il te plait. Ne restons pas ici." Owen était entré à son tour. Il sentait la peur. Je suis allé me placer devant un autre miroir et y aperçut le reflet de Xander. Je sentais la peur montée en moi. Je tendis ma main bandée vers le miroir. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, je voulais le toucher.

- "Sylvana, qu'est ce que tu fais ? " Je ne répondais pas à Owen. Je me sentais comme une bulle, isolée avec mon vampire.

" _Tu a peur. Je le sens. Tu a peur de moi ?_" me demanda-t-il à travers le miroir

- " Je ne sais pas... Xander... Je ne contrôle plus rien..." lui répondit-je d'une voix tremblante.

"_Tu a peur de moi ou de…_" Il ne put terminer sa phrase, un mal de tête assez violent venait de nous atteindre. Je pris ma tête dans mes mains. La douleur semblait si forte, si pesante. Nos cris résonnèrent dans la pièce. Je me sentais tombée, mais je ne sentais pas le choc contre le sol. Une voix qui m'appelle. Puis, plus rien. Plus un son, plus un souffle ni un bruit.

Le néant.

.**************

Owen s'était jeté afin de rattraper Sylvana avant qu'elle ne touche le sol. Il jeta un regard vers le miroir, le vampire ne s'y trouvait plus. Il voulait appeler ses collègues mais réalisa qu'il n'avait pas son communicateur sur lui.

- "Sylvana ? Sylvana, réveille-toi ! Aller, réveille-toi ! " Implora-t-il. Elle ne réagissait pas. Il la prit dans ses bras et la transporta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Une fois sur place, il la déposa sur la table, prit son com et contacta les autres :

- "Jack ? Jack, tu me reçois ? "

- "_Oui, Owen que se passe-t-il ?_"

- " Rejoignez-moi à l'infirmerie, il y a un problème ! "

_Dans la salle médicalisée_

L'équipe venait de le rejoindre, alors qu'il était entrain posé des électrodes sur le front et la poitrine de la jeune femme. Il alluma le monitoring pour observer les courbes des activités cérébrales et cardiaques. Il prit ses constantes et les nota sur sa fiche. Il ne comprenait pas comment elle avait pu s'écrouler comme ca Il avait juste le temps de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fracasse la tête contre le carrelage de la salle des douches. Le vampire avait crié aussi, mais il aurait été incapable de dire si c'était de douleur ou de joie.

- " Alors ?" demanda le leader  
- " Alors rien ! Je ne comprends pas ce qui lui est arrivé ! " Jack observais le médecin. Il le voyait terriblement inquiet pour la jeune femme. D'ailleurs, s'il ne le connaissait pas, il dirait qu'il à peur pour elle. Comme Ianto a peur pour lui. Mais c'est parce que Ianto l'aime qu'il a peur. Il devait en être de même pour Owen.

- "Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé après la zone informatique ? " Demanda Gwen.

- "J'étais entrain de l'accompagner…. On est passés à coté de la zone des douches… Elle y est entrée… J'aurais dû l'en empêcher ! " Les autres membres descendirent le rejoindre. Owen s'en voulait. Jack s'approcha de lui, prit son visage entre ses mains, l'obligeant à se concentrer sur son regard :

- "Et ensuite ? " Le médecin le fixa, essayant de se rappeler :**  
**- "Il y avait un miroir de brisé et des traces de sang sur le sol….. Elle n'a pas dû se battre que mentalement mais aussi physiquement…" Ajouta-t-il. Il retourna près d'elle. Le reste de l'équipe encerclait la table. Il lui caressa la joue. Elle réagit à son contact.  
- " Sylvana ? Sylvana, tu m'entend ?" La jeune femme gémissait. Sa tête tournait de gauche à droite, murmurant des suites de mots pas tous compréhensible. Elle se redressa d'un coup, les yeux fixant droit devant elle.  
- " NON, NON NE M'APPROCHEZ PAS ! NON MAITRE NON ! " Elle poussa un hurlement de douleur mélé d'un grognement de bête.  
- "Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? " Demanda Tosh. Son activité cardiaque s'emballait.  
- " Elle rêve ! " cria Owen pour toute réponse. Avec Jack, ils essayèrent de la maitriser. Elle se débattait de toutes ses forces, mais depuis son combat contre le vampire, elle n'avait pas récupérer toute sa condition et ils purent la maitriser sans grand mal lorsque le signal de l'activité cardiaque s'interrompit. Owen poussa Gwen afin d'accéder aux palettes permettant de choquer le cœur. Il l'alluma, souleva le sweet, puis appliqua du gel sur les palettes.

- "Dégagez ! " Il la choqua une première fois. Aucune réaction. Il augmenta le voltage de l'appareil.

- "Dégagez ! " Il choqua une seconde fois.

"_Aller, reviens ! Bats-toi !_ " Il augmenta une nouvelle fois le voltage.

- "Reviens vers moi, Sylvana ! " Cria-t-il. Il la choqua pour la troisième fois lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux dans une grande respiration.

_Point de vue : Sylvana_

J'ouvris les yeux. La vie était revenue en moi. On m'avait rappelé. Je ne comprenais pas où je me trouvais.  
- " Sylvana ? Sylvana, c'est moi Owen. Tu es à l'infirmerie, tout va bien, tu es en sécurité."  
J'arrivais à fixer mon regard sur le propriétaire de la voix. Il fit signe aux autres de me lâcher.  
- " Owen !" Il me sourit. Il m'aida à me redresser. J'avais mal à la tête.  
- " Comment tu te sens ?" Me demanda le médecin  
- " Fatiguée..." lui répondit-je. Il m'aida à descendre de la table. Je fis face au Capitaine et son compagnon. Mon Dieu, comme il devait m'en vouloir ! En fin de compte, son interdiction de sortie me sera surement bénéfique !  
- " Est ce que tu te souviens de quelque chose ?" me questionna-t-il. Me souvenir ? C'est un bien grand mot.  
- " Je me souviens... de ... D'être tombée dans les douches et plus rien."  
- " Tu es sur ? Rien d'autre ?" insista-t-il  
J'avais beau réfléchir, je ne me rappelais de rien... Et je voyais bien que ce n'étais pas ce qu'il voulait. Il me regarda, impérieux, Il avait du se passer quelque chose de grave durant mon évanouissement, sinon il ne chercherait pas autant des réponses.  
-" Non... Je ne me souviens de rien... Je suis désolée !"  
- " Ça suffit Jack ! Laisse-la ! Tu vois bien qu'elle n'est pas en état !" s'énerva Owen.  
- " Je veux aller dans ma chambre, s'il vous plaît." demandai-je timidement.  
- " Oui, bien sur !" Ils m'accompagnèrent jusqu'au dortoir. Une fois sur mon lit, Owen me déshabilla. Je me laissai faire. Je n'avais plus de volonté, ni de force pour résister. Il me coucha. Il m'injecta un sédatif.  
- " Essaie de dormir, demain, on verra ce qui s'est passé, ok ?"  
- " ok." Il me fit un baiser sur le front, puis ils sortirent. Je me retrouvais dans la pénombre, puis je sentis des larmes couler le long de mes joues, et sombrai dans un sommeil tourmenté, malgré l'injection.

Le groupe retourna dans la zone informatique.

- "Jack, est ce que tu sais de qui elle parlait ? " Demanda Gwen

- "Non, pas du tout. Quand je l'ai connu, elle était déjà un vampire. Je ne sais rien sur elle. Mise à part ce qu'elle m'a fait." Les deux jeunes furent interloquées :

- "Ce qu'elle t'a fait ? " Demanda Tosh. Le leader soupira, n'ayant visible pas l'envie de parler de cette partie de son passé. Ianto s'en rendis compte et répondit à sa place :

- "Pour faire court, Sylvana à tuée la femme de Jack il y a 400 ans. Il l'a tuée. Elle est revenue sur Terre avec une malédiction et il n'y a que Jack puisse l'en délivrer. C'est pour ca qu'elle est dans le groupe aujourd'hui." Gwen s'apprêta à répliquer mais le regard des deux hommes l'en dissuada.  
- " Owen, demain, tu lui refera un scan et une analyse complète. Il faudra que l'on lui demande des infos sur son passé, comment elle s'est fait mordre, et par qui. Ça expliquera qui est son "maitre".  
- " OK, on verra tout ca demain." Ils se séparèrent sur ces mots, le couple retourna dans ses quartiers, le médecin dans sa salle, et les jeunes femmes rentrèrent chacune chez elles.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée avec un étrange sentiment de calme. De calme avant la tempête. J'avais fais de nombreux cauchemars, où dans lesquels, il était toujours question de moi, de Xander, de l'équipe et d'un Pardon que je n'obtiendrais surement jamais. Je n'entendais pas Xander. Ni sa voix ni ses pensées. Malgré le bien que cela pouvait m'apporter, cela me faisait peur. Je ne savais pas ce qu'il voulait, ni même ce qu'il comptait faire. Et cela m'inquiétait. Je suis sortie du lit, me suis rhabillée et suis sortie du dortoir en direction de la plate-forme informatique. Toute l'équipe était là, Owen vint à ma rencontre :  
- " Bonjour Sylvana ! Comment tu te sens ?"  
- " Bien... Le mieux possible..." Ianto s'approcha de moi, une tasse dans la main  
- " Bonjour... Euh tenez, votre café ! Ça va vous aidez à vous réveillez !" Sa bouille d'Ange me fit sourire. Je le remerciai et bu une gorgée. Quel délice ! Le genre de chose qu'il vous faut pour vous réconforter le matin.  
- " Quel bonheur de boire un nectar pareil ! Vous portez bien votre surnom de "dieu du Café" !" dis-je en riant. Le Capitaine s'approcha et le prie par le cou  
- " Oui ! Mais le Dieu en question est à moi !" Ajouta-t-il. Cela fit rire toute l'équipe, lorsque l'alarme de la faille retentit. Tosh s'installa à son poste.  
- "Alors Tosh ?" Demanda le leader  
L'informaticienne pianota à une vitesse fulgurante, lorsqu'elle trouva l'information demandé. Elle écarquilla les yeux d'horreur.  
- " Quoi Tosh ?" demanda Gwen  
- " Intrusion de 5 Weevils à la Gare Centrale de Cardiff !"  
- " Oh non ! Owen, prend du Retcon en dose massive, les autres au SUV, maintenant ! " Tout le monde se précipita au véhicule d'intervention. Je restai la, à les regarder s'activer. Alors que je devrais être avec eux. Owen s'arrêta devant moi avant de monter :

-" Ca va aller ? Ca m'ennuie de te laisser seule. "

- "Ne vous en faites pas Owen ! Ca va aller. Je ne l'entends plus pour le moment. C'est peut-être bon signe ? " Dis-je en souriant, comme pour essayer de le convaincre d'une chose à laquelle je ne croyais pas moi-même.

- "Je l'espère. S'il y a un problème, tu me contacte sur mon com, et je reviens, ok ? " Sa sollicitude me toucha. Il monta dans le véhicule à son tour. Au moment de partir, le capitaine m'annonça :  
- "Installe toi au poste informatique, mets ton com, tu pourras nous voir et nous entendre en temps réel. Et tu pourras nous aiguiller en cas de besoin. "  
- " A vos ordres Capitaine !" Il me fit un signe de tête, puis ils partirent. J'allai m'asseoir à la place de Tosh et voyait sur les écrans, la localisation du SUV et des créatures venue faire une balade dans notre monde. Dès que le silence fût retombé sur le Hub, je ressentais une certaine angoisse d'être rester seule. Mais je devais me concentrer sur autre chose. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence dans mon com, j'entendis le Capitaine, maugréant d'avoir perdu la trace d'un des créatures. Mais moi, je pouvais voir la signature de cette créature sur un des écrans. Elle avait remontée la rue de la gare Centrale et se dirigeai vers une zone piétonne. Je regardais sur l'écran comment leur faire parvenir l'information, lorsque j'aperçus un petit bouton qui servait à faire une communication en mode réunion. Avec une certaine appréhension, je cliquai sur ce bouton, qui envoya un signal aux autres communicateurs ouvert :  
- "Allo ?" lançai-je timidement  
- " _Oui Sylvana, c'est Gwen ! Un problème ?_"  
- " La dernière créature que vous cherchez, elle est remontée le long de la rue de la gare, et se dirige sur la zone piétonne." Après quelques instants de silence, elle me répondit :  
- " _OK, on y va ! Merci_."  
- " Je vous en prie ! Terminé !" Je rappuyai sur le bouton, qui coupa la communication. Après quelques minutes, j'aperçus sur un écran qu'il avait neutralisé la dernière créature. J'étais contente d'avoir pu contribuer à cette réussite. C'était bien tout ce que je pouvais faire.

- "_Sylvana, c'est Owen, tu me reçois ?_ "

- "Oui, je vous écoute."

- "_On va passer chez le traiteur chinois pour prendre de quoi manger, tu veux quelques chose ?_ " Je sentais bien que je n'avais pas faim.

- "Non…Non merci Owen, je ne veux rien ! "

- "_Tu_ _dois manger ! Tu espère réussir quoi en faisant ca ? Je te ramène quelque chose !_ " J'acceptai malgré tout puis coupa la communication. Ils rentrèrent quelques minutes après et allèrent déposer les repas sur la table basse de la salle de repos. Ianto répartit les différents sachets de nourriture entre nous, lorsqu'il arriva à moi, il me présenta mon sachet :

- "C'est ce qu'Owen vous a pris. " Je pris le sachet, regarda son contenu, des nouilles au bœuf, regarda Ianto et jeta un regard au médecin :

- "Merci…" Murmurai-je. Owen me fixa. Je le remarquais. Comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas l'affaire, je pris les baguettes dans le sac, prit une portion de nourriture, et dégusta mon plat. Voyant que je mangeais, il me sourit et mangea à son tour.

A la fin du repas, Ianto jeta les sacs vides avec les boissons et alla préparer un plateau de café. J'étais toujours debout, adossée contre le mur de la salle de repos. Après être servie, je dégustais mon café. Cela me réconfortait un peu de le boire. Une fois, ma tasse finie, je la posais sur la table et allait sortir, lorsque le Capitaine m'interpella :

- "Tu va où ? "

- "Dans mon dortoir, pourquoi ? " Répondis-je sans le regarder.

- "Tu a un scan à faire, alors tu passe à l'infirmerie d'abord ! " Je soupirai. Je m'y dirigeais directement sans le temps à Owen de me suivre. Une fois dans la salle, je m'installais sur la table, puis laissa Owen faire son travail. Il passa l'appareil sur moi, puis s'attarda sur ma tête. A cet instant, nos regards se croisèrent. Je pouvais voir dans ses yeux, une sorte d'éclat. Mais je n'aurais pas sur dire ce que c'était. Je ressentais un sentiment de quiétude de sentir son regard sur moi, le ressentant même dans mon cœur. Il se détourna pour enregistrer les résultats du scan. Je me redressais, m'asseyant sur la table :

- "Alors ? "

-"Il n'y a rien à signaler pour le moment, mais j'ai des doutes. "

- "C'est-à-dire ? "

- "Il est fourbe, et il peut apparaitre à tout moment, et je dois dire que…" Je descendis de la table et m'approcha de lui. Il me semblait voir qu'il avait l'air de rougir.

- "Que ? "

- "Que j'ai peur pour toi. " Je pris sa main de la mienne. Mon cœur commençait à s'emballer. Il s'approcha un peu plus de moi, et me pris dans ses bras. Je sentis un baiser dans mes cheveux. Je levais la tête et planta mon regard dans le sien.

- "Owen… Moi aussi j'ai peur… Et pas seulement pour moi ou pour les autres, mais aussi pour vous ! J'ai peur de perdre complètement le contrôle de Xander ! " Je le vis se pencher vers moi, je fermais les yeux et sentit ses lèvres sur les miennes. Le contact était doux, beau, sans chercher à prendre plus que ce que j'acceptais de donner. Je quittais ses lèvres, presqu'à regret, puis je défis notre étreinte.

- "Pardon…" Murmurais-je

-"Pourquoi ? Tu regrettes ? "

- "D'habitude, que ce soit Xander ou moi, on prend, on ne nous donne pas. C'est comme que l'on obtenait ce que l'on voulait à l'époque. "

- "Mais tu est Sylvana, pas Xander. Moi je ne regrette pas. Et cela ne changera rien de notre relation habituelle. On sera toujours pour t'aider. Je serai toujours là pour toi. " Il me souris puis retourna à l'ordinateur où il imprima les résultats pour les rajouter avec les autres dans mon dossier. Il alla le ranger dans une armoire, puis se tourna vers moi :  
- " Allez viens avec moi, on va se changer les idées." me dit-il en souriant  
- " Ah bon ? Et où ?"  
- " Dans la zone d'entrainement virtuel !" Il me tendit la main, que je mis plusieurs secondes à prendre et le suivit.

Arriver devant la salle d'entrainement, il s'installa devant ce qui devait être le poste de contrôle.  
- "Alors ? Par quoi veux-tu commencer ?"  
- " Je ne sais pas. Il y a quoi ?"  
- " Ce que l'on veut : combat au corps à corps, maniement des armes, tirs sur cible, ce que tu veux !" Je fis mon choix presque instantanément :  
- " Tir sur cible !" Mais je réalisais que je n'avais pas mes armes. Je retournai dans mon dortoir pour les récupérer, et revenant au poste.  
- " Ok ! C'est parti ! " Il pianota sur le clavier de l'ordinateur afin de programmer l'environnement choisi et rajouta une petite touche personnelle.  
- " On peut mettre de la musique d'ambiance, ca te dit ?"  
- "Oui ! Mettez un truc qui défoule !"  
- " A tes ordres !" Il m'indiqua l'entrée de la salle. J'entrai, sortie mes armes et attendit l'apparition des cibles. D'un coup, l'environnement changea et la musique se déclencha.**[.com/listen-4106656**]

A l'apparition des premières cibles, je ratais mon coup. Donc l'intelligence artificielle relançait le niveau jusqu'à ce que je réussisse. Je sentais que peu à peu, mes réflexes revenaient. Je faisais mouche à chaque coup. Je retrouvais mes réflexes, ma force, ma vitesse. Comme avant. A chaque fois que j'abattais un groupe de cible, le niveau s'intensifiait.

Arrivée au dernier niveau, je faisais face à une cible pour le moins étrange. Je lui tirais dessus, elle ne disparaissait pas. J'avais vidé mes chargeurs sur elle, mais rien n'y faisait. Je m'approchais de la cible, elle ne bougeait pas. La salle était faiblement éclairée. J'observais la cible, elle ne ressemblait pas aux autres que j'avais tuée. Elle me rappelait quelqu'un. Une personne que j'avais connue dans mon passé. Je ne pouvais plus décrocher mon regard d'elle. Un grondement monta dans ma tête. La colère, la peur, tout se mélangeais. La cible ouvrit les yeux. Ils étaient rouges. Je ne pouvais plus bouger. Ni même crier. Lorsque j'entendis une voix d'outre-tombe raisonner dans ma tête :

- "_Je t'ai retrouvé !_ " Je sentais la colère monter. Je sentais que je perdais le contrôle. Je ne pouvais pas lutter. J'entendais la voix de Xander :

-"_Il est réveillé !_ " Je ne pouvais plus le repousser, je le laissais prendre la place.

A l'extérieur, Owen continuait d'observer la jeune femme. Depuis le temps qu'elle était arrivée dans le groupe, il sentait qu'il avait un autre regard envers elle. Il était connu de notoriété publique que le médecin n'était pas un adapte des relations longue durée ni même du coup de foudre. Mais la, avec elle, c'était autre chose. Une chose inexplicable. Une chose qu'il ne connaissait pas. Un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais encore éprouvé pour qui que ce soit ! Il fut tiré de sa rêverie par une alerte de la salle. Il désactiva environnement, la musique et entra :  
- " Sylvana ? Sylvana tout va bien ?" Elle ne lui répondit pas. Elle était là, au beau milieu de la pièce, ses armes à la main, la respiration saccadée et sifflante. Il s'approcha d'elle.  
- "Sylvana ? Tu m'entend ?" Elle leva la tête et Owen sursauta de peur.  
Elle avait les yeux noirs. Pourtant, physiquement, c'était toujours la même jeune femme. Elle semblait lui sourire, mais pas de façon naturelle, avec les crocs de sortie.  
- "Sylvana ? C'est toi ?" Elle hocha la tête négativement. Il déglutit difficilement  
- "Xander ?"  
- "Oui." murmura-t-elle d'une voix masculine.  
- "Qu'est ce qu'il se passe Xander ? Tu ne devrais pas être la !"  
- " Toi non plus !"


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12

_POV Xander :_

- "Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Pourquoi tu es la ?"

- "Nous avons ressenti la même chose, au même moment. J'ai été plus fort qu'elle sur ce coup la et me voilà !" Il avait peur. La peur, quel delicieux parfum ! Je m'approchais un peu plus de lui. Un grognement sortit de ma gorge. Je me suis jeté sur lui. Il tenta de me repousser, mais je sentais qu'il ne se battait pas, pas avec conviction.

- "Non Sylvana ne fais pas ca !"

- "Mais elle n'est plus la, ta chere princesse ! Moi, c'est Xander !" Je le forcais à se relever.

- "Je ne veux pas me battre contre elle !"

- "De quoi ?" Demandais-je. Je n'avais pas réalisé sur le coup que le reste de mon corps n'avait pas changé. Je me retrouvais donc enfermer dans le corps de Sylvana.

- "Alors, ne le fais pas !" Je me rejetais de nouveau sur lui, lorsqu'une violente douleur me prit a la tête. La douleur étais si forte que je me suis senti tomber à terre. Je voyais Owen se relever et appuyer sur son communicateur  
- " Jack ? Jack, tu me reçois ?"  
- "Oui, Owen, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
- "Faut que tu viennes à la salle d'entraînement, il y a un problème !"  
- " J'arrive !"

Le Capitaine et les autres arrivèrent peu de temps après, arme au poing. Je m'étais remis accroupi sur mes genoux, la tête entre les mains, gémissant de douleur.

- " Owen, tout va bien ?"

- " Oui, oui ca va ?" Je sentais le regard du Capitaine sur moi, mais je ne bougeais pas pour autant.

- "Mais c'est Sylvana ! Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passer ici ?" Demanda-t-il en rangeant son arme. Owen se pencha vers moi et m'aida a me relever.

- "Regarde Jack." Le Capitaine m'observa et compris.  
- " Xander ! " m'interpela Jack. Je me retournais vers lui.

- "Oui, l'esprit de Xander, dans le corps de Sylvana." Annonca Owen.

- "Mais tu n'avais rien vu au scan ?"

- "Non..." Il semblait désolé. C'est surprenant comme les sentiments changent avec le Temps.  
- " Ianto, est ce qu'il y a des cellules de libre ?" Demanda le leader.  
- " Oui, il en reste. Mais pourquoi tu veux l'enfermer ?" Nos regards se croisèrent. Il semblait troublé.

Il se détourna de mon regard et sortie de la salle. Nous l'avons suivi jusqu'au niveau des cellules qui servent habituellement aux créatures et aux Weevils. Arrivés devant une cellule vide, le Capitaine me fit entrer et referma derrière moi.  
- " Alors ? Tu nous explique ce qui s'est passé ?"  
- " Durant l'entrainement, Sylvana s'est tellement investie qu'elle a fait ressortir une chose qui était encore sommeil."  
- " De quoi parle-tu ?" demanda-t-il  
- " Il lui est arrivée quelque chose, il n'y a pas si longtemps, je me trompe ?"  
- "Oui, et alors ?" demanda Owen  
- " Le Maitre s'est réveillé !" répondit-je d'un petit sourire en coin.  
- " Et quel est le rapport avec toi ?"  
- " Il a besoin de moi. Il me recherche."  
- " Besoin de toi pour faire quoi ? Et qui est le Maitre ?" tonna le Capitaine  
Je continuais de les fixer.  
- " Xander répond ! Qui est-il ?" Je ne répondis toujours pas. Je sentais que Sylvana essayait de revenir mais elle n'en avait pas la force.  
- " Je veux parler à Sylvana... MAINTENANT !"  
- " Elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir remonter. Mon esprit dans son corps."  
- " Ne joue pas à ça Xander ! Elle à toujours combattue pour revenir, laisse la !" cria le médecin.  
- " Et pourquoi je la laisserai? Rien ne l'attend !" Owen s'enerva un peu plus.

- "Si quelqu'un l'attend et elle le sait ! Tu dois la laisser remonter ! " Les autres le regardaient, interloqués.

Voyez-vous ca ! Mais c'est qu'il y tiendrais !

Le médecin pensa à quelque chose, claqua des doigts, partit en direction de l'infirmerie et revint à la cellule avec une seringue d'un sédatif.  
- " Xander ! Je vais entrer pour t'injecter ce sédatif. Ca va te faire dormir, et permettre a Sylvana de revenir. Tu ne peux garder son esprit aussi longtemps, ca va la mettre en danger et toi aussi. " Son argument me fit reflechir. D'autant que mon mal de tête ne passait toujours pas.  
- " D'accord mais une condition."  
- " Condition ? Mais tu n'es pas en position de négocier quoi que ce soit !" me lança le leader.  
- " L'injection, c'est Ianto qui me la fera." Le capitaine me lança son regard le plus sombre et se rapprocha de son Gallois, lui prenant la main  
- " Même pas en rêve ! Je refuse ! "  
- " Comme vous voulez ! Mais dans ce cas, vous n'etes pas prêt de la revoir de sitôt !" Jack regarda Ianto. Celui-ci semblait accepter ma condition. Le capitaine lui fit comprendre son refus, mais Ianto montra qu'il voulait le faire. Je savais que j'avais marqué un point. Il s'approcha de la porte de la cellule, prit la seringue, avant de déverrouiller la porte, il regarda le capitaine, entra dans la pièce et referma la porte qui se verrouilla. Il garda une petite distance entre nous. Il me regardait, tentant de garder sa contenance, pour ne pas me montrer sa peur.  
- "Tu va rien me faire, n'est ce pas ?" demanda-t-il d'une voix grave  
- "Non, rien. Je ne te ferais rien à toi." répondit-je, la voix un peu tremblante. Il releva ma manche, et planta l'aiguille dans mon épaule. Durant l'injection, je cherchais son regard mais ne le trouvais pas, ou il semblait ne pas le vouloir que je le trouve, mais je pouvais percevoir une sorte de gène. Il retira l'aiguille, replaça ma manche puis sortie de la cellule. Tout le groupe s'en alla sauf Owen. Gwen lui faisait signe de venir, mais il refusa, sous prétexte qu'il attendait le réveil de Sylvana. Je me tenais debout, le fixant. Il me fixait lui aussi, appuyer contre la vitre de la cellule. Je ne saurais trop expliquer comment et pourquoi, je me suis avancer contre cette vitre. J'ai appuyé ma main contre la vitre, juste sur la sienne. Mais je savais que ce n'était pas moi qui faisais ca. Nous nous sommes regardés durant quelques secondes. Mon cœur battait rapidement. Il murmura un prénom  
- "Sylvana..." Je hochais la tête négativement, retournant de le fond de la cellule. Puis, je sentis la tête me tourner, le sédatif commençait faire son effet. Tout devint flou autour de moi. Je me suis senti tomber a terre. Puis je me sentis sombrer... Puis plus rien...

De retour dans leurs quartiers, et après saluer les deux jeunes femmes qui rentraient chez elles, Jack semblait en colère. Ianto le remarqua :  
- " Tu m'en veux pour toute à l'heure ?"  
- " A ton avis !" Le Gallois soupira fortement, passa sa main dans ses cheveux sembla en colère à son tour.  
- " Il ne m'aurait rien fait, tu n'a pas avoir peur !"  
- " Ah oui ? Et qu'en sais-tu ? Il aurait pu tenter n'importe quoi !"  
- " Il n'aurait pas été aussi stupide au point de s'en prendre à moi, devant tout le monde, surtout devant toi !" Le capitaine le savait, que trop bien même, mais depuis l'entrevue qu'il avait eue avec Sylvana, il voulait à tous prix évité qu'il lui arrive malheur..  
- " Je veux juste qu'il ne t'arrive rien... Je veux juste te protéger !"  
- " Me protéger ? Je ne suis plus un enfant, Jack ! _Blydi hel_ (bordel) ! Mais quand vas-tu me faire confiance !" La parole en Gallois fit réagir le Capitaine, qui ne comprenait pas cette langue. Il s'approcha de son Amour, et commença à l'enlacer.  
- " Excuse-moi, mon Ange. C'est juste... C'est juste que je ne veux pas que tu prenne de risque inutiles, c'est tout !" Il le serra fortement dans ses bras et nicha sa tête dans son cou, respirant son odeur. Ianto défit leurs étreintes, puis releva le menton de son Capitaine.  
- " Je sais que tu redoute ma mort, je comprends ta peur de me voir sur le terrain et de devoir combattre les créatures, mais pour le moment, je suis là et je n'ai pas l'intention de partir ni de mourir. Et si Dieu me prête vie assez longtemps, nous continuerons à prendre soin l'un de l'autre. Alors ne pense plus à ça, d'accord, Cariad ?" Celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Il caressa son visage et l'embrassa. Le Gallois répondit à son baiser, et laissa ses mains courir le long du corps de son amant. Cela le fit sourire.  
- " Tu veux que je te montre à quel point je suis désolé ?" demanda Jack, aguicheur.  
- " Oui ! Mais là, tu te soumettras a moi, entièrement !" ordonna Ianto, carnassier  
- " Oh ? D'accord." Il l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre, où ils purent se prouvent mutuellement, leurs confiances et leurs amours. 

_Dans les cellules_

_POV Sylvana_

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée, avec un mal de tête épouvantable. Je me trouvais sur un sol en béton. J'avais mal partout. Je me redressais difficilement sur mes jambes. Je ne comprenais rien de ce qui m'arrivait. Ma vision tentait de se mettre au point.  
- "Mais qu'est ce que je fais là ?" me demandais-je faiblement. Je me retournais et distinguais de façon incertaine une silhouette. Je m'approchais afin de voir qui se trouvait face à moi. Je reconnue Owen, assis contre un mur.  
- " Owen ? Owen !" Il sursauta et se leva.  
- " Qui est ce ?" Je le regardais, surprise  
- " Mais c'est moi !"  
- "Qu'est ce qui me prouve de qui se trouve en face de moi ?'  
- " Et comment je pourrais le prouver ?"  
- " Comment parle Sylvana aux autres membres de l'équipe ?"  
- " Je les vouvoie aussi bien vous que les autres. Il ne me viendrait même pas à l'esprit de vous tutoyer sans vous demander l'autorisation ! Mais vous me tutoyez, les autres membres aussi sauf Ianto."  
- " Quelle est la chose que j'ai donné a Sylvana avant de l'emmener à la salle d'entrainement virtuel ?" Très bonne question. Je crois que Xander ne doit pas le savoir.  
- " Un baiser." Répondis-je en souriant, le souvenir me revenant en mémoire.  
Il s'approcha de la paroi vitrée  
- " Comment tu te sens ?"  
- " Je ne sais pas... Mais comment je me suis retrouvée ici ? Et je suis où ?"  
- "Tu est dans le niveau des cellules où l'on enferme les Weevils et les créatures venue d'ailleurs." Je soupirai de désespoir  
- " Oh non, non ! Mais qu'est ce qui m'est arrivée ? Qu'est ce que Xander a fait ! " J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir.  
- " Viens, on va en parler avec les autres." Nous somme remontés jusqu'à la station informatique. J'avais peur de leurs réactions, en particulier celle du Capitaine.  
Avant de me retrouver devant eux, Owen nous arrêta dans un des couloirs menant à la zone informatique.  
- "Ca va aller ?"  
- " Il faut bien. Je dois les affronter." Il me prit la main et avons continué le trajet ensemble. Cela me faisait drôle qu'il me prenne la main, mais ce n'était pas si désagréable. Au moins, je n'avais pas l'impression de me sentir seule. Une fois arrivés, j'ai reçu l'accueil au quel je m'attendais. Gwen et le Capitaine sortirent leurs armes et me mirent en joue. Ianto et Toshiko se mirent un peu en retrait. Par peur sans doute. Je ne leur en voulais pas. Je les comprenais même.  
- " Owen, c'est une blague ?" Demanda froidement le Capitaine  
- " Non, Non ! Ecouter-moi, c'est elle ! C'est Sylvana !" Il se mit devant moi, comme pour me protéger. Ce geste me surpris. Se pourrait-il que mes pensées soient vraies ?  
- " Comment peux-tu en être sur ?" demanda Gwen.  
- " Je l'ai interrogé. Sur une chose que Sylvana seule peut savoir !" Le leader ne me lâchait pas du regard. Il était visiblement prêt à tirer. A quoi cela aurait servi ? Il me fit signe de son arme d'aller m'asseoir. Je sentais que ma vie et ma place dans l'équipe se jouaient à cet instant.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13

Le capitaine pointait toujours son arme sur moi. Ils avaient des questions et je le comprenais parfaitement. Ce que je souhaitais, c'était qu'il ne me remette pas à la Maison-mère de l'organisation, car je savais qu'avec eux, je ne reverrais pas la lumière du jour. Nous nous sommes observés durant de longues secondes. Ianto s'approcha du leader et rompit ce silence pesant :

- " Est ce que vous vous rappelez de ce qui s'est passé depuis hier ?" me demanda-t-il calmement. J'essayais de réfléchir. Chose pas vraiment possible avec le mal de crane que j'étais entrain de me payer. Je sentais que ma tête tanguais a gauche, a droite. La lumière de la station, bien que pas très forte, me faisais mal aux yeux.

- " Je me rappelle d'être aller à la salle d'entrainement virtuel avec Owen... Il l'a programmé, je suis entrée. C'était pour... faire du tir sur cible. Je me revois commencer l'entrainement et après... plus rien. Le trou noir. Après je me réveille dans la cellule sans savoir comment j'y suis entrée." Je m'essuyais les yeux du revers de la main qui était encore bandée. Owen s'agenouilla près de moi:

- "Est ce que ça va ?" Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- "Je ne sais pas... J'ai mal a la tête et aux yeux." Murmurais-je, douloureusement. Le Capitaine me scrutait, afin de déceler un éventuel mensonge, ou n'importe quoi qui pourrait faire penser que j'étais Xander.

- "Je sais que vous n'arrivez pas a me croire mais vous n'avez pas le choix !" Il rangea son arme.

- " Je t'accorde le bénéfice du doute. Tu va aller faire un nouveau scan crane et des analyses. Tu n'a pas l'air d'aller bien."

- "A vos ordres, Capitaine." Je me levais lorsqu'il me fit rasseoir.

- " Attend, je n'ai pas fini. J'ai encore d'autres choses que je veux savoir."

- " Je vous écoute"

- " Il faut savoir que pendant ton "absence", nous avons eu la visite de Xander, et nous pouvons dire, en particulier Owen, que notre entrevue n'a pas été une partie de plaisir."

- " Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec lui ? Il s'en est pris à vous Owen ?" demandais-je, dans un mélange d'inquiétude et de peur.

- " On s'est battus"

- " Battus ? Il vous a fait du mal ?"

- " Il s'est jeter sur moi, mais on s'est pas battus comme je me serai battu avec n'importe qui. Lui, il le voulait pourtant mais quelque chose ou quelqu'un le retenait."

- " Il est bien possible que ce sois moi, avec le peu de conscience qu'il me restait."

- " Tu dois savoir aussi que physiquement, son corps, c'était le tien. Son esprit en toi." Cru-t-il bon d'ajouter.

- " Il a dû ressentir une chose qui m'est arrivé."

- " Justement à ce sujet, il nous a parlé d'un certain événement." relança le leader

- " Quel événement ?"

- " Qui est le Maitre ?" Éluda-t-il. Je me sentis me refroidir à l'entente de ce nom. Un nom que je n'avais pas entendu depuis bien des années.

- " C'est mon ennemi. un ennemi bien plus puissant que tout ce que vous avez pu connaitre. "

- " Quel lien avez-vous en commun ?"

- " Moins vous en saurez, mieux ça vaudra Capitaine ! Pour la sécurité de tout le monde." Répondis-je gravement. Voyant que je n'ajouterai rien d'autre, il me fit signe de sortir de la station pour aller à l'infirmerie pour mon scan et mes analyses.

Arrivés dans la salle médicale, je m'installais sur la table d'autopsie. Owen prit son scan et commença. Lui aussi mourrait d'envie de me questionner.

- " Allez-y Owen ! Posez vos questions !"

- " Pourquoi tu ne veux pas dire qui est ce Maître ?"

- " Ce n'est pas un bon souvenir en ce qui me concerne. Je le connais assez pour savoir que tout le groupe sera en danger si vous en appreniez de trop. " Il s'apprêtait à me poser une autre question mais ne le fit pas. Il continua son auscultation puis tapa son rapport sur son ordinateur. Au bout de quelques minutes, il rompit le silence assez lourd qui venait de s'installer.

- " Bon, le sédatif que je t'ai fait injecter à l'air d'agir. Les résultats montrent que pour le moment, Xander dort encore ! Est ce que tu l'entend ?"

- " Non, je n'entend rien. Un sédatif ? Mais pour quoi faire ?"

- " Durant sa détention, Xander t'empêchait de revenir. Je lui fait injecter un sédatif assez puissant pour l'endormir pour que tu puisse remonter."

- " Qui lui fait la piqure ?" demandais-je machinalement

- " C'est Ianto, pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il surpris de ma question

- " Pour rien... Il n'aurait laissé personne d'autre l'approcher." Répondis-je.

- " Ah bon ?" Je me retins de lui confier le secret de Xander.

- " Mais malgré cela, je ne peux pas faire lever ton interdiction de sortie de Jack."

- " Mais pourquoi ?"

- " Xander est très voir trop instable. Malgré le fait que tu essaie de gérer ton esprit, il peut intervenir n'importe quand, et tu admettra qu'il est assez imprévisible dans ses actions et réactions." Il avait raison. Xander devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable depuis que je connaissais son secret et depuis ce qui s'était passer dans la salle d'entrainement.

- " Je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon. Très bien, je resterai encore à la Base pendant les alertes." Soupirai-je. Il me sourit malgré tout. Je lui rendis. Étrangement, j'aimais ce moment avec Owen. Je voyais qu'une certaine complicité était entrain de nous lies. Depuis le baiser qu'il m'avait donne, je sentais que j'étais entrain de tomber amoureuse. Il est si gentil avec moi. Il prend soin de moi, même si je ne le veux pas. J'ai déjà tellement souffert de et par mon passe. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre pour moi. Je ne mérite pas une telle attention.

Il imprima son rapport, rangea une copie dans mon dossier puis refit une autre copie pour le capitaine et s'apprêta à sortir.

- " Tu veux venir avec moi ?" J'étais toujours assise sur la table d'autopsie, plongée dans une sorte de rêverie. Je voyais une scène, cela se passait dans un lieu très ancien pour moi, j'entendais des rires, des cris, et sentit un regard. Je sursautais en sentant une main sur mon épaule.

- " Sylvana, tout va bien ?" me demanda-t-il en me détaillant.

- " Oui, oui... C'est juste que ... Rien d'important. Je vais retourner dans mon dortoir." Dis-je pour éviter un interrogatoire. Je descendis de la table puis rentrai dans mes quartiers, laissant Owen dans l'infirmerie.

Ledit Owen alla porter son rapport au Capitaine. Il frappa à la porte puis entra, trouvant le capitaine discutant avec Ianto, assis sur le bord du bureau.

- " Je dérange ?"

- " Non, Non Owen, qu'y a t il ?" Il referma derrière lui.

- " Je viens te donner mon rapport sur le scan de Sylvana." Il lui tendit le dossier. Le capitaine le lut de façon succincte. Il était connu qu'il n'aimait pas la paperasse.

- " Tes conclusions donc ?"

- " Je ne te fais pas lever ton interdiction, parce que on ne sais pas ce dont Xander est capable, il peut intervenir à n'importe quel moment, et en sortie c'est pas recommandé !" argumenta-t-il.

- " Donc, elle restera la, définitivement ?" demanda Ianto

- " Non, je ne crois pas. Mais pour le moment, le vampire est en sommeil, mais grâce au sédatif, et à la volonté de Sylvana. Mais pour combien de temps ?" Le capitaine se leva, pensif. Il se doutait bien que le médecin avait raison. L'épisode des cellules le confirme. Mais Sylvana entant que telle était un bon élément, et plus que tout, elle avait besoin de lui !

- " Elle restera encore ici aujourd'hui, mais, s'il arrivait une arrivée en masse de Weevils ou même une anomalie de la liste, je vais avoir besoin d'elle, et peut être du vampire." Annonça-t-il

- " Oui je sais, mais je sais aussi que s'il se manifeste et qu'il n'est pas dans son état normal je dirais, on fera comment ? Tu fera comment ?" Owen quitta le bureau sur ces mots, laissant la question en suspend.

Au même moment, l'alarme de la faille se déclencha, signalant une intrusion Weevil. Ils se dirigèrent vers la station informatique, où les agents Sato et Cooper les attendaient.

- " Alors Tosh ?" Elle pianota sur son clavier et récupéra les infos

- " Intrusion de 2 Weevils sur Working Street. "

- " Ca devra être facile et rapide, à cette heure-ci, il n'y a personne là-bas. Ianto et Gwen avec moi !" Ils se rendirent au garage, montèrent dans le SUV et sortirent en trombe en direction du lieu localisé.

[u]Dans les dortoirs de Sylvana/Xander[/u]

J'ai entendu l'alarme mais je ne me suis pas déplacer pour autant. Je ne voulais pas les voir s'affairer pour préparer la sortie. Pas l'envie de souffrir de les voir sortir alors que je dois encore rester ici. Parce que je me rends compte qu'avec cette interdiction, je ne peux pas prouver au Capitaine que je mérite son Pardon ! Que vais-je devenir ? Enchainer à Xander, à ma condition de vampire immortelle, à cette menace qui s'éveille... Je commence à croire que je suis condamnée jusqu'à la Fin... Dans un sens, si le Combat doit arriver, je suis un peu avantagée ! Le Maitre est réveillé, et le connaissant, il va se mettre en tête de vouloir me retrouver... Nous retrouver. Car malgré le fait que je me suis enfuie et que maintenant, je cherche à le combattre, il est et restera mon Maitre...

Mais je dois me battre contre ça, contre Lui ! Mais, je ne pourrais mêler Owen et les autres a cette histoire.

C'est à moi de régler ce problème.

Je suis assez forte pour gérer cela, enfin je le crois. J'espère juste qu'avec ça, je pourrais obtenir ce dont j'ai besoin.

La douleur dans ma tête devenait de plus en plus lancinante. Je me suis lever pour éteindre la lumière du dortoir, car je n'arrivais plus à la supporter. Une fois éteinte, je senti comme une présence dans la pièce. Pourtant, je savais qu'il n'avait que moi.

- "Il y a quelqu'un ?" Demandai-je, d'une voix peu rassurée. Aucune réponse, bien entendu. Je soufflais de soulagement lorsque j'entendis:

- " COMMENT AS TU PU ME FAIRE CA !"


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14

La sortie ne s'était pas passée comme prévue. Les créatures avaient données aux trois agents plus de fil à retordre que d'habitude, ce qui ne leur ressemblaient guère d'ailleurs, surtout lorsqu'elles sont si peu nombreuses. Ianto avait été blessé au visage et au torse, Gwen avait reçu une griffure assez douloureuse aux jambes quand une des créatures lui avait sauté dessus, et le Capitaine avait été grièvement blessé en étant passé au travers d'une des vitrines des boutiques de la rue, un grand morceau de verre étant passé au travers de sa poitrine. Ianto avait abattu la créature responsable, l'autre s'étant enfuit. Il courut jusqu'au corps du capitaine, en sang :  
- " Jack ! Jack, non ! Reste avec moi, s'il te plaît !" le capitaine lui caressa le visage en lui souriant faiblement :  
- " Le weevil... t'a pas loupé... mais... Plus beau comme ca, Ian..."  
- " Ne parle pas, je t'en prie ! Jack, ne meure pas !" Il se mit à pleurer, comprenant que sa tentative était vaine  
- " Trop tard... Je reviendrai...reviens toujours..." Dit-il en rendant son dernier souffle. Il posa son front contre le sien, puis regarda le morceau de verre, et tenta de le retirer du corps.  
- " Non Ianto ! Non, ne fais pas ca !"  
- " Pourquoi pas ? Si je ne le fais pas, il ne pourra pas revenir !"  
- " Oui je sais mais c'est risquer si tu fais ca sans précautions médicales. On va le ramener, et Owen va s'en charger. Vaut mieux qu'il revienne à l'institut plutôt qu'ici, non ?" Il hocha la tête.  
- " Ok, porte-le jusqu'au SUV, j'appelle Owen." Il s'exécuta, le déposa sur le siège arrière puis prit place derrière le volant et démarra en trombe, à la façon du Capitaine, ce qui la surprit quelque peu. La jeune femme sortie son portable de sa poche, et composa le numéro  
- "_Harper._  
- " C'est Gwen, on rentre, mais ca ne s'est pas déroulé comme on l'espérait."  
- " _Que s'est-il passé ?_"  
- "Ianto et moi sommes blessés mais sans gravité... Jack est mort..." Il y eu un blanc dans la conversation durant quelque secondes, puis Gwen repris :  
- " Il a un gros morceau de verre planté dans la poitrine, on le ramène pour que tu lui enlève."  
- "_Ok, je prépare ce qu'il faut et je vous attend. Dès que vous arrivez, vous me l'amenez directement !" _Puis ils raccrochèrent.

Arrivés dans le garage, Ianto sorti le corps du leader et l'amena dans la salle médicalisée. Il déposa le corps sur la table.  
- "Je vais m'occuper de lui, mais je dois aussi vous soigner tout les deux !"  
- " Non, moi ca peut attendre, soigne-le en premier !" demanda Ianto. Gwen lui fit comprendre qu'elle pouvait attendre aussi. Voyant son air déterminé, il ne chercha pas à argumenter. Le médecin amena sa tablette avec les instruments et commença:  
- "Ok, bon je vais découper les vêtements, et retirer le morceau sans lésé le reste des organes, mais a priori, le reste de son corps a dû commencer à se régénérer. Ça devrait aller...  
- " Ca devrait ? Owen, c'est une certitude qu'il me faut, pas un espoir !" s'énerva le jeune homme. Gwen le pris par le bras et tenta de le faire sortir de la salle:  
- " Viens, il faut laisser Owen travailler."  
- " Non ! Je dois être la à son réveil !" dit-il en se dégageant.  
- " Ianto, fais-moi confiance, je vais te le ramener. Mais tu dois me laisser faire. N'est-il pas toujours revenu ?" Il acquiesça puis se pencha vers les lèvres bleue de froid, les embrassa et murmura une parole en Gallois  
- "_Rydw i'n dy garu di (Je t'aime) Jack "_  
Il sorti de la salle accompagner de la jeune femme puis remonta pour observer le travail du médecin, et attendre le réveil de son Amour. Il demanda à Gwen de le laisser seul, ce qu'elle fit. Durant l'intervention, le Gallois repensais à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec son Capitaine, sur la peur qu'il avait de le perdre. Là, c'était le contraire qui venait de se produire !

_Dans les dortoirs de Sylvana/Xander  
_Je regardais a nouveau partout, mais ne voyait toujours personne. Pourtant, j'ai bien entendu une voix !

- "Qui est la ?" Aucune reponse.

- "Xander ?" Je realisais que ma question etait stupide, vu qu'Owen m'a dit qu'il etait sous sedatif. C'est alors qu'une suggestion me vint. Essayant de garder ma contenance, j'allais demander lorsqu'une ombre certi de deux grand yeux rouge apparu. La douleur de ma tete empirait. L'environnement vacillait.

- "Comment as tu pu me faire ca ?" Cette voix...

- "Je t'aurais offert le Monde sur un plateau, et tu choisis de me trahir !" L'ombre se materialisa en un corps decharne. Je commencais a comprendre.

- "Non, c'est impossible !" Je commencais a ne plus vraiment voir.

- "Tu paiera le prix de ton erreur !" Je reculais jusqu'a je sente la porte dans mon dos. Je devais fuir. Je trouvrais la poignee, ouvrit et sortit en courant. Je tombais a terre, et, me relevant, je m'apercus que l'environnement n'avait en faite pas changer. Je revins dans la salle, l'alluma et realisa que j'avais eu une hallucination. Je retournais sur mon lit, prenant ma tete entre mes mains.

J'avais entendu dans les haut-parleurs, l'alarme du sas retentir, signalant surement l'arrivée de l'équipe d'agent victorieux. Je me sentais trop déprimée pour aller célébrer leur retour, mais deja depuis quelques heures, je sentais que le décor tanguait autour de moi, je me sentais un peu nauséeuse, et puis terriblement fatiguée, mes yeux se fermaient tout seuls. Alors que ca ne devrait pas être... J'essayais de me lever, je me doutais bien que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je me dirigeais vers le couloir en titubant. J'en aurai presque regretté de ne croiser personne. Tant bien que mal, j'arrivais à la plate-forme informatique, où je retrouvais Gwen et Toshiko. Essayant de ne pas montrer mon malaise, je me dirigeai vers elles, comme si de rien n'était:  
- " Vous êtes de retour ?" demandais-je à Gwen  
- " Oui, mais ca ne s'était pas passé comme prévu."  
- " Comment ca ?"  
- " Ianto et moi avons été blessés mais pas trop grièvement, mais pour le Capitaine..." A ces mots, je sentais mon vertige empirer. Une voix raisonna dans mon esprit  
"_Ianto... blessé... NON !_" Je secouais ma tête, tentant de rester lucide et continuer la conversation, en espérant qu'elles n'aient rien vu  
- " Et le Capitaine ?"  
- " Mort."  
- " Mais il va revenir ! Il est immortel !"  
- " Oui, mais durant l'intervention, il est passé au travers d'une vitrine, un morceau de verre lui a transpercer la poitrine et on a préféré revenir ici pour qu'Owen le lui retire.." Tout en essayant de garder contenance, je leur demandais :  
- "Où... Où sont-ils ?"  
- " A l'infirmerie mais ..." Je me dirigeai vers la salle médicale. J'y trouvais l'amant du Capitaine, accoudé à la rambarde des escaliers, le regard dans le vide. Je m'approchais de lui  
- " Ianto... Ianto est ce que ca va ?" Il leva son regard vers moi, rougi par les larmes. Le fait de le voir dans cet état me rendis tellement triste, le voir attendre le réveil de son Amour, mais je ressentais aussi une sorte de colère, dont j'ignorais l'origine. En bas, Owen travaillais à retirer le morceau de verre du corps du leader.  
- " Ne vous en faites pas, il reviens toujours."  
- " Je le sais... Je dois vous remercier." Je levai un sourcil interrogateur :

- " Pourquoi ? "

- "Grâce a vous, il a réussi à me dire ses sentiments, alors que je sais que ce n'est pas le genre d'avouer ce qu'il ressent spontanément. " Je lui souris. Notre regard se pencha vers la table où se trouvais le Capitaine. Ianto le regardais tristement. Moi, je pensais que j'aurais dû être à sa place. Le silence était pesant, lourd. Même avec le bruit des instruments qu'utilisait Owen. Je décidais d'entamer la conversation.  
- " Vous savez, de notre époque, il n'aurait jamais échangé sa place contre celle d'un amant ou d'une maitresse afin de devenir mortel. Mais pour vous... Il semblerait qu'il serait prêt à le faire." Il se redressa et me fit face.  
- " Et moi je serai prêt à devenir immortel pour être avec lui jusqu'à la fin des temps... D'ailleurs... " Il se retourna vers la table d'autopsie, où le médecin retirait le morceau de verre. Ma vision se troublait de nouveau, mais j'essayais de concentrer sur ce que le Gallois venait de dire :  
- " D'ailleurs quoi ?"  
- "En tant que vampire, vous... vous ne pouvez pas... ?" J'avais peur de comprendre  
- "Où voulez-vous en venir ?"  
- " Vous êtes immortelle, et..."  
"_Ca peut s'arranger..._"  
- " Non, Ianto, Non !"Criai-je comme pour couvrir quelque chose. Ma réaction le surprit  
- " Vous devez vivre votre vie telle que vous êtes, et non comme moi... Vous méritez mieux que ca..." Au même instant, Owen réussit à retirer le morceau, et le Capitaine revint à la vie presque instantanément. Ianto descendit les escaliers et rejoint son Amour:  
- " Jack, je suis la... C'est fini, tu es revenu... Oh, Jack, j'ai eu si peur !" Je les vis s'étreindre. Cette scène m'arracha un sourire, malgré la jalousie qui me gagnait, bien que je comprenne que cela ne venait pas directement de moi. Owen leva son regard vers en me souriant. Je lui rendis puis sortie de la salle, n'oubliant pas mon malaise et mon étrange fatigue, mais je préférais attendre, en espérant que cela passerait.  
- " Merci Owen !" Remercia-t-il chaleureusement  
- " Je t'en prie, c'est mon boulot de faire ca ! " Répondit le médecin en souriant. Il fit une tape amicale sur l'épaule du Capitaine puis sortit à son tour, laissant les amoureux à leur tendre retrouvaille.  
- " Ca va Ian ?"  
- " Oui, ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je vais survivre... " Dit-il en souriant. Jack passa ses doigts sur la cicatrice que la griffure du Weevil avait laissée. Ianto se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa.  
- " Jolie blessure de guerre !" Cela le fit sourire. Il glissa ses mains vers le torse nu, où se tenait il y a encore quelques instants, un morceau de verre, il n'y avait aucune trace ni même de cicatrice. Cela fit frissonner le Capitaine, qui lui pris les mains:  
- " Mon Ange, nous pourrions fêter comme il se doit nos retrouvailles ailleurs que sur la table d'autopsie, quand dit-tu ?" Le concerné accepta, puis ils sortirent de la salle médicale. Le Capitaine salua l'informaticienne et pris dans ses bras l'agent Cooper:  
- " Merci Gwen ! C'est un peu grâce à toi si je suis là !" Elle défit leur étreinte et lui souris  
- " Je t'en prie, tu ne me dois rien !" Il l'embrassa sur le front puis continua le trajet jusqu'à ses quartiers personnels.

Le couple entra dans le bureau, Jack referma derrière eux et verrouilla la porte. Il enlaça son Amour:  
- " Ianto, tu m'a tellement manqué !"

- "Pourtant, ce n'etait que peu de temps."

- " Une Eternite, tu veux dire !" Il l'embrassa et commença a le déshabiller. La veste et la chemise attirent au sol, Ianto enleva les restes de celle du Capitaine qu'il fit asseoir dans son fauteuil. Il enleva la ceinture, fit descendre les vêtements devenus gênant, retira les chaussures et s'attaqua à l'objet de son désir. Le membre était déjà dur et suintant de besoin. Il le prit en bouche doucement et commença ses va et vient. Le capitaine ferma les yeux et se laissa envahir par les sensations. Il caressa la tête, essaya de le regarder faire mais ne le pouvait pas, tant l'excitation était trop forte  
- "Hummm, c'est bon... Oui... Continue !" Encouragé par cette supplique, le jeune Gallois accéléra les mouvements de sa bouche et de ses mains. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se releva, puis se déshabilla à son tour, tout en embrassant son Capitaine:  
- " Ici ou ma chambre ?" Demanda ce dernier entre deux baisers en se relevant  
- " La chambre..." Il l'entraina vers la trappe, descendit en premier, suivit de son compagnon. A peine descendu, le leader reprit ses lèvres, et le coucha sur le lit.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15

Il partit de sa bouche et descendit le long de son torse, où il joua un instant avec les deux boutons de chairs rosé durci de plaisir, puis continua le trajet jusqu'au nombril qu'il pénétra du bout de sa langue. On pouvait entendre Ianto en gémir de plaisir. Le capitaine continua son exploration en atteignant l'objet de son plaisir. Il passa sa langue dessus, puis le prit en bouche. Ianto gémissait, haletait, sentant qu'il ne pourrait se contenir très longtemps. De son coté, Jack sentant la jouissance venir, s'arrêta, tirant un cri de frustration du jeune homme. Il remonta jusqu'à lui, puis l'embrassa de nouveau. Il le fit se mettre sur le ventre, à quatre pattes et entreprit de le préparer. Au lieu de cela, Ianto se redressa, et se frotta contre son visage. Le capitaine fit courir ses mains sur son corps. Il tourna la tête à son opposé, le capitaine en profita pour l'embrasser dans le cou, lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Il le fit se remettre en place, il parsema ses épaules ainsi que son dos de petits baisers et arriva jusqu'à ses fesses fermes qu'il écarta afin de le préparer à le recevoir. Le jeune homme se contracta en sentant un premier doigt le pénétré, mais cela ne dura qu'un temps, puis il se détendit, et vint même à sa rencontre. Voyant cela, le capitaine sourit et rajouta un second doigt. Il gémissait en même temps que son Amour qu'il entendait murmurer :  
- " Oh Jack...Jack..."  
- " Oui mon Amour ?"  
- " Oh prend-moi je t'en prie !" Il sourit à cette demande. Il retira ses doigts, qu'il remplaça par son sexe. Il entra lentement en lui, puis entama des va et vient.  
- " Huummm... tu es si bon, si étroit..." Il ancra ses mains sur ses hanches et accéléra ses mouvements. Ianto ne gémissait plus, mais criait  
- " Oh oui ! Jack ! Encore! Plus fort !" Il accéda à sa demande et accéléra encore plus vite ses mouvements. Ses coups de reins devinrent de grands coups de boutoir. Il prit le sexe de son homme, et imprima le même rythme. Ianto se contracta autour du membre de Jack, et se libéra-en de long jet de fluide entre ses doigts. Le capitaine vint à son tour quelques secondes en lui. Il y resta quelques instants, puis le quitta pour s'allonger à ses cotés. Tentant de reprendre leurs souffles, le leader s'approcha et enlaça son Gallois  
- "Ianto ?"  
- "Oui ?"  
- "Je t'aime !" Ce dernier lui sourit et l'embrassa. Il réalisait la chance qu'il avait de l'avoir. Il regarda tendrement, lui caressa le visage, replaça une mèche de cheveu derrière son oreille.  
- " Quoi ?" questionna le Capitaine  
- " Rien... Je suis heureux que tu sois revenue près de moi." Il posa sa tête contre son torse, écoutant son cœur battre, battre pour lui.  
- " On devrait remonter, ils vont se demander où nous sommes." dit Jack. Ianto ria et acquiesça de la tête.  
- " Ils doivent bien se douter de ce que l'on fait, mais tu à raison, il faut remonter." Le capitaine le regarda amoureusement, montrant bien qu'il n'avait pas envie de retourner travailler. Il commença à le caresser dans le dos :  
- " Cariad, on doit y aller..."  
- " Rhô, tu n'es pas drôle !" Ils se levèrent en riant, prirent une douche rapide, et remontèrent pour prendre leurs affaires qu'ils avaient laissés sur le sol du bureau, puis après s'être rhabillés, le leader laissa Ianto ressortir après un dernier baiser. Ce dernier retourna dans la salle des Archives.

_Dans l'un des couloirs du Hub  
_Après être sortie de la salle médicalisée, je ne suis pas retournée dans mon dortoir directement. Je suis allé marcher dans l'un des couloirs du Centre. Le couloir, bien que peu éclairé, avait l'air de le devenir encore plus. Même l'environnement ne semblait plus être le même. Tout devint trouble, j'entendais des rires, je voyais des ombres, des visages devenaient plus visible, des couples riaient enlacés les uns contre les autres. Je regardais partout, personne ne semblait me voir. J'avançais un peu plus dans le couloir, j'avais peur, je me sentais si seule. Je m'arrêtais sur le pas d'une porte. Incapable de faire demi-tour, je tendis ma main, toujours bandée, et tremblante, j'ouvris cette porte. L'intérieur de la pièce est éclairé, vide. J'y entrais lorsque je vis une ombre se dresser devant moi. Elle se matérialisa en un homme. Un homme que je connaissais depuis longtemps, très longtemps. J'ouvris la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortis. J'étais paralysée. Cet homme s'approcha de moi:  
- " _Je te vois_." Dit-il d'une voix grave et caverneuse. Il continua de s'approcher, il posa une main squelettique et blanche sur mon épaule:  
- " _Tu es à moi !_" Je me mis à crier, tout disparut et le décor redevint familier. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais sortis du couloir, j'avais marché jusqu'à la plate-forme informatique, l'avais traversé, et je me trouvais devant le bureau de Jack, qui se tenait en face de moi. Je le regardais, apeurée, lui aussi me regardait, ne comprenant pas ce que je venais de faire. Je regardais aussi les autres membres. Leurs regards étaient le même. Jack fit signe au médecin de venir.  
- " Owen, il faut vérifier si le vampire est toujours en sommeil, mais à priori ça n'as plus l'air d'être le cas !" Je sentis ses bras m'entourer, puis il m'emmena vers l'infirmerie. Il m'aida à m'installer sur la table, prit son appareil et commença à me scanner.  
- " Sylvana, pourquoi n'est-tu pas venu me voir quand çà n'allait pas ?"  
- "Lorsque je suis venue, vous étiez entrain de sauver le Capitaine, j'ai préférer attendre que ça passe. Du moins, j'ai cru que ça passerai..." Je tournai la tête, honteuse. Il s'arrêta:  
- "Parce que ça n'allait déjà plus depuis ce moment là ? Mais pourquoi tu n'a rien dit quand tu m'a vu sortir de la salle ?" Cela tenait plus du cri de peur pour moi que de colère envers moi. Il avait peur pour moi. D'habitude, c'est moi qui fais peur aux autres. Il reprit le scanner, et nota les relevés.  
- " Je vais te faire une prise de sang, pour voir si le sédatif est encore présent dans vos systèmes, mais d'après ce que je viens de voir, j'ai des doutes."  
Il enfila des gants, prit de quoi désinfecter, puis me préleva de quoi remplir deux flacons, qu'il mit immédiatement à analyser. Je me suis assise sur le rebord de la table et attendis. Je repensais à mes "visions". Il m'avait retrouvé…. Il avait réactivé le lien psychique entre nous….

- "Eh, tu m'écoute ?"  
- " De quoi ?"  
- " Je disais que les analyses montrent que le sédatif a été éliminé de ton organisme et du sien. Donc, après l'hallucination que tu à eu, j'en déduis que le vampire est réveillé !"  
- " Est ce que Xander t'as "parlé" ?  
- " Non, pas encore." mentais-je. Je ne me voyais pas dire à Owen qu'il avait l'intention de tenter convertir Ianto ! Je savais que je devais lui dire pour l'autre hallucination que j'avais eue dans mes quartiers, mais ne voyant pas comment aborder le sujet, je laissais cela de coté.  
- " Au moindre signe, tu viens me voir, compris ?"  
- " Oui, compris !" Je voyais bien qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi. Mon intuition me soufflait qu'il devait bien m'aimer lui aussi, mais je comprenais qu'il ne souhaitait pas me l'avouer. A part quelqu'un comme moi, qui pourrait m'aimer ?

Au même moment, l'alarme de la faille se déclencha. Accompagnée d'Owen, nous sommes allés retrouver les autres sur la zone informatique, au poste de Toshiko:  
- " C'est quoi Tosh ?" Demanda Jack  
- " Attendez, juste le temps de récupère les données... Voilà ! Eh mais qu'est ce que..." L'alerte s'arrêta d'un coup. L'informaticienne eu juste le temps de sauvegarder les informations qu'elle avait reçu. Elle nous regarda, le regard un peu perdu:  
- "Je ne comprends pas... Il y avait bien quelque chose !"  
- " T'inquiète pas, redonne nous les infos que tu as pu avoir." La rassura le leader. Elle ressorti la sauvegarde et afficha le document a l'écran:  
- "La faille à l'air d'avoir rejeté quelque chose dans le périmètre de Guildhall place"  
- " D'accord, on va aller voir. Gwen, Ianto et Owen avec moi. Les filles, vous restez, vous nous servirez de visuel ou cas ou..." Ils se dirigèrent vers le garage du SUV. Avant de partir, Owen s'arrêta devant moi, posa un baiser sur mon front, puis alla les rejoindre. Je restais surprise de son geste. Après leurs départs, Toshiko m'invita à m'installer a ses cotés. Sur l'écran devant moi, clignotais un point représentant le véhicule d'intervention. Durant un long moment, seul le silence régnait. Toshiko le rompit:  
- "Tu a beaucoup de chance."  
- " De quoi parlez-vous ?"  
- " D'Owen, je vous ai vu avant qu'il ne parte, et je trouve que tu as de la chance, c'est quelqu'un de bien." Je rougissais de ce qu'elle me disait. De la chance... Owen et moi ?  
- " Mais ce n'est pas volontaire ! Je crois qu'il s'intéresse plus pour ce que je représente que pour ce que je suis..." Puis le silence retomba. Je reportais mon attention sur mon écran, le SUV s'était arrêter sur les coordonnées de l'alerte. L'informaticienne me fit signe d'activer mon communicateur. Je pouvais entendre les autres membres sur le terrain. Le capitaine nous interpella :  
- _" Jack pour le Centre." _Toshiko prit la communication:  
_- " _Le Centre, je t'écoute Jack !"  
- " _Tosh, nous n'avons rien trouvé sur les lieux mis à part un corps._"  
- " Un corps ?"  
- " _Oui, et la victime à été vidée de son sang._" Je blêmis à cette annonce. Toshiko s'en aperçut. J'ouvris mon com pour participer à la conversation:  
- " Excuser-moi Capitaine, mais de quelle façon... A quoi le voyez-vous ?" Réussis-je à articuler. Il y eu un vide durant quelques secondes. Je sentis le Capitaine hésitant pour répondre, ce qui était assez rare pour être souligner.  
- " Capitaine ?"  
- " _Il a été mordu, on a trouvé deux points d'entrées sur sa carotide_ !


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre 16

- " Mordu ?" répétai-je. Je repensais à mon hallucination. Il me recherche... Il va me retrouver... Mais c'est bizarre…. Il y a quelque chose de pas normal… Je sortis de ma pensée en sentant la main de Toshiko sur mon bras.  
- " Sylvana ? Ça va ?" Je hochais la tête affirmativement. Ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Je me doutais bien que je n'avais pas eu ces hallucinations par hasard. C'était un avertissement. Ils sont tous en danger.  
- " A quoi pensais-tu ?" Je baissais les yeux, sans répondre. Comment pourrais-je lui dire ? Et aux autres? Je la vis reprendre la conversation avec le capitaine:  
-" Jack, est ce qu'il y a autre chose ?"

- "_Oui, on en a terminé pour ici. Je vais appeler l'équipe de nettoyeurs de la Maison-mère sur le trajet pour qu'ils nettoient les lieux. Et nous allons avoir une discussion avec notre chère vampire. Termine" _En entendant son ton impérial, je compris ce que cela signifiait. Mais j'aurais tant voulu leur éviter cela. Les mêler a mon combat relevait a les mettre tous en danger !

Plus d'une demi-heure après la découverte macabre, le reste du groupe rentra au Centre. Je n'avais pas bougé du poste informatique, les attendant. A peine avaient-ils franchies le sas, que le Capitaine commença son interrogatoire:

-" Bon maintenant, tu ne pourras pas y couper. Dit-nous ce que tu sais !" Il arriva à ma hauteur, accompagné des autres. Je me levai, respirant un bon coup et commença mon récit:

- " Je suppose que vous connaissez tous le Vampire originel ? On n'a fait que parler de lui durant des années a travers tous les contes, mythes, légendes et autres films de seconde zone."  
- " Vous parlez de Dracula ?" Demanda Ianto  
- " C'est lui ton maitre ?" Rajouta le Capitaine  
- " Mais laisse la finir !" Répliqua Owen  
- " Merci. Il y a un détail que très peu de monde sait, Dracula avait un frère !" A voir l'expression de leur visage, je savais que je venais de capter leurs attentions. Je continuai:  
- " Ce frère, nomme Morpheus, ne supportais pas que Dracula garde le pouvoir pour lui seul. Donc s'en est suivi une guerre de pouvoir où Morpheus a prouvé sa supériorité en le tuant. Devenu "roi", avec le reste des fidèles qui avaient retourné leurs vestes et ceux qui avaient survécu et qui n'eurent que le choix de prêter allégeance à Morpheus ou ils périraient, il s'est mis en chasse pour se trouver une... Reine." Je m'arrêtai un instant. Owen s'aperçut que le fait de raconter l'histoire de mon passe me troublait.  
- " Ca va aller Sylvana ?" Je hochais la tête pour dire oui  
- "Que s'est il passe ensuite ?" Demanda Jack, visiblement impatient. Je repris:  
- "Il s'est mis à chasser de nombreuses jeune filles... Et après en avoir violé et tuer un bon nombre, il est arrivé à moi. "  
- "Comment en est tu arriver à devenir vampire ?" Questionna Gwen.  
- " La jeune fille que j'étais aurait fait n'importe quoi pour changer de vie à l'époque. Et je l'ai fait. Rien de me retenait."  
- " Vous vous souvenez de ce que vous faisiez en ce temps là ?"  
- "Oui... Fille de Joie dans une maison close. Morpheus venait prendre les filles que dans ce type d'endroit. Dans un lot qu'il venait prendre, je me suis retrouvée dedans. Je me souviens de m'être défendue contre ceux qui nous gardaient. Après qu'il ai fait son " tri ", son choix s'est porté sur moi, parce que selon lui, j'avais quelque chose de différent. "  
- " En quoi ?" Demanda Tosh  
- " Dans ma façon de me battre, de me défendre contre ses sbires. Pour lui, j'aurai fait un excellent guerrier si j'avais été un homme. Durant la cérémonie de ma transformation, il m'a " donné " une sorte de pouvoir pour compléter celui de vampire. A chaque mutation, je deviens un homme avec toutes les caractéristiques." Je fis une pause dans mon discours. Je les regardais, l'expression de leurs visages semblait interrogative, ce que je comprenais. Je continuais :  
- " Durant mon service chez lui, j'ai dû exécuter ses ordres. Mais au fur et à mesure que j'avançais dans le Temps, je me rendais compte que ce n'était pas du tout à ce genre de "vie ", auquel je m'attendais. Morpheus avait déjà tracé notre destinée commune. Je devais l'épouser et porter sa descendance. Mais j'étais déjà décidée à m'enfuir. Une nuit, avec des fidèles que j'avais réussi à convaincre, nous nous sommes rebellés contre lui et nous nous sommes enfuis. Chacun est parti de son coté, avec l'unique règle de ne jamais tenter de se retrouver ou de se contacter. Mais depuis que vous avez trouvez cette victime… Humaine ? " Le Capitaine se tourna vers Owen.

- "Montre-lui. " Lui demanda-t-il

-"Me montrez quoi ? " Il s'approcha de moi avec son portable, et fit défiler les photos qu'il avait pris de la scène et de la victime. J'étouffais un cri de ma main bandée.

- "Oh non…. " Sanglotais-je.

- "Tu le connaissais ? " Demanda Gwen. J'hochais la tête positivement en redonnant son appareil à Owen.

- "Oui… C'était un des rebelles avec qui je m'étais enfuie… Ca n'aurait pas dû arriver ! " Owen passa son bras autour de mes épaules. Une idée me vint :

- "Avez-vous toujours le corps de l'anomalie que Xander avait tué ? "

-" Non, plus depuis quelques jours, j'ai fait l'autopsie et envoyer à la Maison-mère, pourquoi ? " Répondit Owen, sans comprendre.

- "Amène le dossier. " Ordonna le Capitaine. Le médecin alla le chercher à l'infirmerie.

- "Tu a une idée, Sylvana ? "

- "Je ne suis pas sure, je veux juste vérifier quelque chose…" Il revint quelques minutes avec le dossier demandé, qu'il me donna.

- "Que cherches-tu ? " Je ne lui répondis pas. Je regardais les différentes photos, lorsque je tombais sur ce que je voulais. Je sentais mes mains trembler. Je rendis le dossier à Owen et observais intensivement la photo. Des flashes de souvenirs me revenaient.

- "Sylvana, ca va ? " Me demanda le Capitaine.

-"Je connais cette marque… C'est celle de Morpheus ! "

- "Quel rapport avec la victime ? "

- "Morpheus est connu pour ne pas faire le sale boulot, il ne serait pas salit les mains même pour un traitre. Cet homme est un homme de main et cette marque, elle veut dire qu'il etait un des favoris de Morpheus, mais pas le pretendant au titre dans la succession." Le Capitaine prit la photo et regarda ladite marque. Un M et le chiffre 4 en ecriture romaine. Il retourna dans son bureau et en revint avec une liste.

- "Est ce que ces noms te rappellent quelque chose ?" Je la regardais, mais rien ne me revenait. Même le nom de Morpheus n'y etait pas.

- "Non, rien, desolee ! Je ne me souviens pas de leur noms, juste de leurs visages." Je lui rendis la feuille. Leurs visages est la chose que je ne pourrai oublier d'eux... Après ce qu'ils m'ont fait... Mon Dieu, s'ils venaient a l'apprendre !

- "Comment peut-on le tuer ?"

_"Ne leur dit pas… Ne dit rien ! "_

- " Alors ? " redemanda-t-il. Je déglutis difficilement.  
- "Je sais qu'il existe une arme permettant de le tuer, mais je ne sais pas où elle se trouve. " répondit-je. Mais je me souvenais aussi qu'il possédait une arme pour me tuer aussi. Une épée forgée dans un Argent le plus pur qui soit, avec son sang. Je me souviens m'être enfuie avec une épée similaire. Je ne devais pas tout leur dire.

Ce combat est le mien, pas le leur. Même si le Capitaine pourrait en réchapper, les autres ne le pourront pas. S'ils ne meurent pas, ils pourront être convertis. Et ça, je ne peux pas le laisser faire ! Je voyais le reste du groupe travailler sur les postes informatiques pour trouver des informations sur Morpheus. Une partie de moi voulait les empêcher de s'investir dans cette recherche, mais une autre partie semblait être heureuse de les voir chercher pour m'aider à trouver un moyen de tuer mon ancien Maître.  
_  
"C'est notre Maitre qu'ils veulent tuer ! Tu ne peux pas les laisser faire ! " _

Je quittai le poste informatique, rejoignant mes quartiers. En chemin, me sachant seule mais malgré tout observée, je répondis à Xander:

- "Je ne laisserai pas Owen se faire tuer dans le combat ou qu'il se fasse convertir par le Maitre ou ses fidèles !" J'accélérai le pas pour rentrer au dortoir. Une douleur commença à apparaître. Xander semblait en colère.

"_Le Maitre nous appelle, il nous cherche ! " _La douleur s'intensifiait. Dans ma vision, je me souvenais que la voix parlait de moi mais aussi de Xander. Je fis un détour par la salle des douches. En y entrant, je remarquais que la pièce avait gardée des stigmates de ma dernière confrontation avec mon vampire. Je me dirigeai vers un miroir encore intact. La douleur persistait, comme s'il cherchait à sortir de moi:

- " Xander, arrête ça !" Je me redressai péniblement face au miroir. Xander y apparaissait en état avancé vampirique, les yeux jaunes, les traits déformés, les crocs sortis.  
"_S'il devait périr, nous périrons avec Lui !"_Je sentais sa colère se diffuser dans mon corps. Je n'arrivai pas résister  
- "Non, Xander ! ARRETE !" Criai-je de désespoir. Je sentais mes forces me quitter. Je criai de douleur. Je sentais la transformation de se faire. Xander prit ma place.

_Point de vue: Xander_

La transformation était complète. C'était mon corps, ma voix et mon esprit. Je refis face au miroir, j'y aperçus Sylvana:  
"_Xander, tu a vu ce que tu as fait ?_"  
- "Je suis libre, c'est tout ce que je vois !" Elle s'effaça, de dépit. Je sortie des douches et retourna dans le dortoir. Le Maitre cherche à nous contacter, la vision le prouve. Je pourrai peut-être le retrouver, et reprendre la place qui m'est dû! Je suis son guerrier ! Et elle devra se ranger à notre décision !

_Sur la plate-forme informatique_

Ianto, Toshiko et Gwen travaillaient a trouver la moindre information concernant le Maitre de Sylvana, Morpheus. La tache n'était pas pour autant faciliter vu qu'il n'existait pas ou peu de renseignements parlant de l'existence du frère du Comte Dracula. Après plusieurs heures d'intenses recherches et de quelques tournées de café. Toshiko trouva quelque chose:

-" Eh ! Regarder ce que j'ai découvert !" Elle afficha le document de quelques pages sur les différents écrans des agents, qu'elle leurs lu a voix haute:  
_Morpheus, alias "l'Appeleur" car il a pour habitude de nommer ses victimes potentielles avant de les tuer. Souvent identifié, comme jeune, blond, extrêmement séduisant, aussi bien pour les femmes que pour les hommes, ce qui lui a permis de faire un grand nombre de mort et de fidèles. La durée de son existence aussi bien que son âge reste encore indéterminé. Durant des siècles, partout où il demeurait avec son clan, des morts en cascades ainsi que des disparitions inquiétantes ont eu lieu. Beaucoup ont été recensées dans les milieux de la prostitution et des maisons closes. La plupart des disparitions concernaient de jeunes femmes, le plus souvent chassées de chez leurs parents ou en fugue. La disparue la plus connue est celle de la fille du célèbre collectionneur d'Art, Sylvana Reno, 17 ans. Son père avait offert une forte récompense pour la retrouver, mais en vain. Il est insensible à la lumière du Soleil, ne semble pas se refléter dans les miroirs  
D'après les informations qui ont pu filtrer sur lui, car il est aussi connu pour ne jamais rester très longtemps au même endroit avec son clan, le peu de victime qui ont pu en réchapper disent de lui qu'il "un homme au charisme envoutant, hypnotisant, qui pouvait , d'une beauté sans égale, qu'ils se donnaient à lui sans regret, qu'ils avaient l'impression de lui appartenir, que son charisme lui faisait obtenir tout ce qu'il voulait_."  
_Bien que les disparitions perduraient, dans la ville de Londres, il y eu un nombre de morts assez importants, après une "pause" assez longue.  
De sa famille, on ne sait pratiquement rien mise a part le fait qu'il est le frère de Dracula. Ils dirigeaient le clan ensemble, mais après une bataille de pouvoir fratricide, Morpheus pris le pouvoir.  
Du jour au lendemain, on n'a plus entendu parler de lui ni de son clan. "  
- _"Très bien ! Le document explique comment le tuer ? Parce que vu ce que Sylvana nous a dit, c'est un peu court." Demanda le Capitaine. L'informaticienne parcourra le document, puis trouva l'info demandée:  
- "Tout ce qu'ils disent, c'est qu'il faut une épée forgée dans l'Argent le plus pur qu'il soit, et cette lame sois trempée ou imprégnée du sang de celui ou celle qui veut le tuer. Il y a aussi une règle à respecter pour que Morpheus sois tué."  
- "Laquelle ?" Demanda Ianto, qui semblait intéressé par toute cette histoire.  
- "Il faut le decapiter pour qu'il meure."  
Owen, qui n'avait pas décroché un mot pendant la lecture du document, posa une question:  
- "Quel était le nom de la disparue ?"  
Elle remonta le document, et écarquilla les yeux, comprenant où il voulait en venir.  
- "C'est... C'est Sylvana Reno." Il se leva puis s'approcha de son poste  
- "Clique sur le lien de l'image, s'il te plait !" Ce qu'elle fit. Le lien afficha une gravure d'un portrait d'une jeune femme, vêtue d'une robe du 18e siècle avec en légende _Sylvana Reno, 17 ans, disparue le 5 Mai 1704. _Owen se redressa et chercha la jeune femme du regard dans la salle mais ne la trouva pas. Tosh rechercha sur la CCTV si elle n'était pas dans les parages, mais rien non plus. Elle rechercha ensuite son signal par l'intermédiaire de son communicateur mais rien non plus également.

- "Mais où est-elle ! " Demanda-t-il à voix haute.

- "Que se passe-t-il, Owen ?" Demanda le Capitaine en s'approchant d'eux.

- "On ne trouve plus Sylvana sur les écrans. "

- "Quoi ? Tu plaisantes, j'espère !" Il s'aperçut à l'expression de son visage, que non. Il regroupa les autres membres, passèrent à l'armurerie, puis se regroupèrent à la station informatique :

- "Sylvana à disparue des écrans de la CCTV. Chacun va prendre une partie du Hub et la chercher. Dès que l'un de nous à quelque chose ou la trouve, contacte les autres mais ne faites rien qui puisse vous mettre en danger, c'est bien compris ?" ils acquiescèrent puis se séparèrent pour commencer les recherches.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17

Chacun des membres prit une partie du Centre à explorer. Durant les recherches, ils demandaient ce qui avait pu arriver à Sylvana. En particulier Owen. Avec cette disparition, il comprenait l'importance que la jeune femme avait pour lui. Il peur. Peur pour elle, à cause de Xander. Il était capable de tout. Toute fois, il se demandait s'il n'était pas possible de rallier le vampire a leur cause. Après tout, elle était commune. Quand tout cela sera terminer, Owen se dit qu'il fera une proposition a Sylvana. Il n'était pas certain de la réponse mais il essayera quand même.

Dans la zone des dortoirs  
Point de vue: Xander  
Je devais sortir pour retrouver mon Maitre. Puisque telle était sa volonté. Lorsque Sylvana avait fait le choix de s'enfuir, moi je ne voulais pas.  
_"Tu mens ! Tu étais d'accord pour partir aussi parce que ce n'était pas la vie que nous voulions !" _  
-" Il me voulait entant que guerrier et toi comme épouse et porteuse de la nouvelle génération ! "  
_"Et c'était de cette vie que tu voulais ? A devoir toujours être a ses ordres ? Devoir toujours tuer, sans possibilité de rédemption ? C'était ça que tu voulais ?"_ Je ne lui répondis pas.  
Le silence retomba. J'entendais une sorte de grésillement. Je cherchais pour savoir d'où cela pouvait venir. Je mis la main dans la poche de mon jean et en sortit un petit appareil. Je le levais devant mes yeux.  
_"C'est le communicateur._ " Répondit-elle. Je le mis a mon oreille et en entendis les autres membres de l'équipe.  
_"Rien dans les sous-sols !"  
"Rien dans les douches, mais ou est-elle !"_ Ça, ça devait être Owen.  
-"Ton chevalier te cherche, princesse !" Lui annonçais-je, en ricanant. Ils avaient l'air de la chercher dans tout le Centre.  
_"Et tu crois qu'ils n'auront pas idée de venir ici pour voir si je n'y suis pas ?"_ Au moment instant, j'entendais la même annonce dans l'oreillette  
_"Il reste une zone qui n'a pas été faite."_ Ils allaient donc venir ici. Parfait ! Qui sera le 1er ?  
Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, la porte s'ouvrit. Elle s'ouvrit sur le dernier membre de cette équipe auquel j'aurais pensé qui viendrait la chercher. Ianto.  
Il entra dans la pièce. Il s'approcha de moi, malgré sa peur.  
-" Xander ?"  
-" Bonjour, Ianto." Je lui souriais. Malgré le cours des événements, j'étais heureux de le voir. Ianto...  
-" Qu'est ce vous faites la ? Où est Sylvana ?" Il regarda partout. Je ricanais  
-"Sylvana ? Elle est la-dedans ! " Répondis-je en désignant ma tête. Elle luttait pour que l'on puisse la voir.  
_"Ianto ! A l'aide !" _Elle arrivait à passer mes barrières mentales.  
- "Sale garce ! Reste ici ! " Lui criais-je. Ianto sentais la peur.  
- "Tu a peur, Ianto ?" Demandais-je en un rictus. La douleur me vrillait la tête. Entre elle qui veut remonter et le Maitre qui tente d'établir le contact !  
"Appeler les autres !" Il porta sa main à son communicateur et appela.  
-" Jack? Tu me reçois ?"  
" _Oui, Ianto ! Tu la trouver ?_"  
- "Venez me retrouvez dans les dortoirs, faites vite !" Il se trouvait la, devant moi. Sentant la peur à plein nez. Et en même temps, si beau. Quelle contradiction ! L'envie et le besoin...  
- "Tu va me livrer au Capitaine. Ianto ?"  
- "C'est pour votre bien et pour Sylvana que je vais le faire."  
- "Pour mon bien ? Que sais-tu de ce qui est bien pour moi ? " Il allait répondre lorsque les autres arrivèrent, arme au poing, le Capitaine en tète.  
- "Voyez-vous ça ! Xander ! Pourquoi tu es la ?" M'invectiva le leader. Le fait de le voir faisait monter un sentiment de colère en moi.  
- " Répond !"  
- " Je ne répondrais qu'a une personne." Je fis pousser mes crocs ainsi que mes ongles. Mon visage changea.  
- "Xander, mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?" Me demanda Ianto. J'entendais Sylvana pleurer, semblant comprendre ce que je voulais faire. Le capitaine me tenait toujours en joue ainsi que les autres.  
_"Tu veux vraiment faire ça ? Tu veux vraiment lui faire ca ? _" La garce ! Elle va tout faire rater à se montrer comme ça !  
-"Lui faire quoi ?" Demanda l'immortel, qui avait l'air de l'avoir entendu. Elle ne lui répondit pas. Cela me fit sourire.  
- "Lui faire quoi ?" Redemanda-t-il. Le capitaine semblait prés à faire feu. Je me rapprochais du Gallois, respirant l'effluve de sa peur.  
- "Je peux te donner ce que tu désire, Ianto !" J'avais réussi à capter toute son intention. Car je savais ce qu'il voulait.  
_"Xander ? Non, Xander, ne fait pas ça !_"  
- "Je peux t'offrir ce qu'elle t'a refusé." Je continuais d'avancer vers lui. Il ne bougeait plus. Je tendais ma main vers lui lorsque j'entendis Sylvana:  
_" Xander, NON !"_  
Puis une détonation retentit. Puis un cri.  
Puis plus rien.

***********

Xander se trouvait à terre. Il n'y avait même pas de sang. Juste un impact de balle. Ianto s'agenouilla prés du corps. Le Capitaine s'approcha.  
- "Ianto, tu n'a rien ?" Il le regarda en lui faisant signe que non. Il semblait désemparer. Avec l'aide d'Owen, ils allèrent enfermer le corps dans une des cellules. Une fois la porte de la prison verrouillée, Owen demanda :  
- "C'est une bonne idée de l'enfermer ?"  
- "Je ne préfère pas prendre de risque. On ne sais pas sous quel forme, il va se réveiller."  
- "Il va, d'ailleurs plus tarder à ressusciter. Il n'y a plus la trace de l'impact." Annonça le médecin en montrant son front. Ils quittèrent le niveau et retrouvèrent les autres membres qui avaient quitté les douches pour la plate-forme informatique. Ianto semblait toujours être dans ses pensées.  
- "Ianto !" Appela le Capitaine  
- "Oui ?" Dit-il, revenant sur terre. Il vrilla son regard dans le sien.  
- "Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce que Xander voulait dire ?" Le concerne semblait tomber des nues.  
- "Ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas de quoi je voulais parler !" Le jeune Gallois soupira, passa la main dans ses cheveux,  
- "La dernière fois, quand tu étais mort... J'ai parlé avec Sylvana... Et... J'ai... Laissé entendre que... Je voudrais devenir... Comme toi..." Cette réponse interloqua Jack  
- "Comme moi ? Comment ça comme moi ? Qu'est ce que...?" Il ne termina pas sa question, ayant trouvé la réponse tout seul. Il sentit la colère monter. Il était prêt à le frapper, mais préféra plutôt le prendre dans ses bras. Les larmes leur montèrent aux yeux tout les deux, l'un par la colère, l'autre par le remord.  
- "Bon Dieu, Ian qu'est ce qui t'est passé par la tète pour penser a une telle chose ?"  
- "Je suis désole, Jack... Je suis désole !" Ils se regardèrent sans défaire leurs étreintes, puis l'immortel l'embrassa, oubliant presque les trois autres qui les observaient. Après leur tendre moment, ils défirent leurs étreintes.  
- "Dites le si on dérange, on reviendra !" Ironisa Gwen. Cela les fit rirent.  
- "Et elle a dit non d'après ce que j'ai compris ?" Demanda Owen.  
- "Oui, elle a refusé."  
- "Et elle a eu raison ! " Répondit le leader.  
- "Tu crois ?"  
- "Bien sur ! Entre nous, au lieu que tu me pompe le sang, je préfère que tu..."

- " C'est bon, on a compris !" L'interromps Toshiko, jouant la vierge effarouchée en se bouchant les oreilles. Comprenant l'allusion, Ianto rougit et se cacha dans l'épaule de Jack.  
L'alarme de la faille se déclencha ainsi qu'un autre son, celui de l'apparition d'une anomalie. Tosh alla vérifier les données sur son ordinateur.  
- "Apparition de l'anomalie n.10 de la liste Torchwood. Dans la rue Heol Y Drindod. "  
- "Si les anomalies sont des vampires, il faut que Sylvana vienne ?" Demanda Gwen  
- "Il va le falloir. Owen va la chercher. En espérant que ce sois elle qui se réveille."  
  
Au niveau des cellules, cellule n.055  
Point de vue: Xander:  
Owen se dirigea vers la cellule du vampire. Il était toujours à terre, visiblement éveillé. Il ne pouvait pas discerner s'il s'était transformer ou non.  
- "Tu est réveillé ?"  
- "Owen...?" Répondis-je d'une voix grave  
- "Oui, Ça va Xander ?"  
- "Non..." La porte se déverrouilla. Owen s'agenouilla près de moi.  
- " On va avoir besoin de toi, tu crois que tu pourra suivre ? "  
- " Oui... Oui, je crois." Il m'aida à me relever. Durant le trajet jusqu'à la plate-forme, une idée me vint.  
- " De quoi s'agit-il ?"  
- " Une anomalie est sortie en ville. Tu va nous aider à la capturer !"  
Une fois sur place, le Capitaine nous briffa:  
- " Bon, l'anomalie n.10 est apparue dans Heol Y Drindod. Nous n'avons pas d'informations à son sujet. C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé d'emmener Xander avec nous. Avec les infos que Sylvana nous a données concernant l'identité des anomalies de la liste, nous serons plus a même de pouvoir les capturer. Des questions ?"  
- " Quelles sont les informations qu'elle vous aurait donné ?" Tout le monde se retourna  
- " Elle nous a dit que les anomalies avait un rapport avec votre Maitre Morpheus. Tu pourras identifier celle que l'on va aller capturer ?"  
- " C'est possible." Traitresse !  
- " Très bien. Alors, allons-y !" Nous nous sommes tous diriges vers le garage lorsque je sentis que l'on me retenait.  
- " Xander ! "  
- " Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?"  
- " Après cette mission, quel qu'en sois les conséquences, tu laisseras Sylvana revenir, compris ?"  
- " Pourquoi ? Elle te manque ?" Ricanais-je  
- " Ce n'est pas la question, tu redeviendras Sylvana après la mission, compris !"  
- "Oh ? C'est une menace ? "  
- "Oui ! " Puis nous sommes partis en direction des coordonnées du vampire à capturer. Et moi, j'avais toujours mon idée en tête.  
Il va y avoir du sport durant cette chasse.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18

Durant le trajet, la douleur de ma tête n'arrivait pas à s'atténuer. Le lien entre le Maitre et moi, ou plutot nous, se reconstituait. Il ne devait pas etre loin.

Une fois arrives, nous sommes descendu pas tres loin de l'emplacement de l'apparition du vampire. Le Capitaine avait en fourni en arme les autres, n'en ayant pas besoin, puis nous nous sommes diriger vers la rue Heyol Y Drinol.

- "Bon, ecoutez-moi. D'après les capteurs, il y a une presence dans le perimetre. Surveillez chaque recoin, il peut apparaître n'importe ou." Chacun acquiesa. Moi, je me contentais de sourire, pensant a mon idee. La pluie commencait a tomber. Pour commencer a mettre en place le plan de mon idee, je devais jouer le jeu, c'est a dire de chercher le vampire avec eux. Ca, c'etait relativement facile. Je sortis une de mes armes, puis, reniflant l'air, je captais une odeur encore inconnue, qui se definit au fur et mesure que nous avancions. Je fis signe au groupe de stopper.

- "Qu'y a-t-il ?" Demanda le Capitaine.

- " Xander !"

- "Il est la... Je le sens !" Je m'approchais de l'endroit ou l'odeur se faisait la plus forte. Lorsque une ombre bondit, manquant de me faire tomber et s'arreta devant le groupe. Ils sortirent tous leurs armes. Je me placais devant leurs canons.

- "Xander ! Tu est toujours en vie ?"

- "Callen ! Comme tu peux le voir, je suis toujours la. Moi et ma part femelle. Une horreur a supporter !"

- "He ! Fais attention a ce que tu dis Xander !" Me somma Owen. Comme c'est touchant... Le docteur et son monstre...

Soudain, une douleur me vrilla la tete. Elle n'est pas contente de mon petit commentaire.

- "Le Maitre vous recherche toi et ta femelle. Tu nous a trahis, il veut ta tete. " Je tentais de garder mon calme. Je ne m'attendais pas a cette reaction.

- "C'est elle qui voulait fuir, pas moi. " Tentais-je de me justifier. Je le vis se mettre en position de combat. Mon plan ne se deroulait pas comme prevu, mais je savais comment le retourner a mon avantage. Je me mis aussi en position, engageant le combat.

Après de longues minutes de combat intensif, j'arrivais a immobiliser mon adversaire contre un mur:

- "Dit au Maitre, que j'ai entendu ses appels. Je veux le retrouver !" Lui mumurai-je. Il etait supris de mon annonce.

- "Mais tu crois que je vais te croire !" Il m'assena un coup de tete qui me destabilisa et me fit reculer. Les autres, qui etaient rester a m'observer durant mon combat, deciderent d'intervenir en lui tirant dessus. Une des balles le toucha a l'epaule. Il grogna de colere. Il me regarda.

- "Tu a vraiment eu ses appels ?" J'hochais la tete. Il se radoucit. Cela m'inquietais. Je sentais le regard des autres membres sur moi, guettant le moindre de mes gestes.

- "D'accord, je lui ferai savoir."

- "Xander ! A quoi tu joue !" Me cria le Capitaine.

Je fis signe a Callen. Un signe que seul ceux de notre race peuvent comprendre. Et il l'avait compris, car il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit. Nous nous sommes lances a sa poursuite, et, comme je l'esperais, nous nous sommes separes. Mais le seul problème, c'est que je n'avais pas prevu que l'on me suivrait. Et surtout, que ce sois lui qui me suivrait. Trouble par cet imprevu, j'avais perdu la trace de Callen. Seule son odeur persistait après son passage. Et plus grave encore, je ne me sentais plus suivit. Il ne me suivais plus. Je me suis retourne, l'un comme l'autre n'etait plus la. Je continuais dans la direction de l'odeur de Callen.

Arrive a mi-chemin, je sentais un second effluve melange au sien.

"_Oh non !_" Je couru jusque dans l'impasse, ou l'odeur se faisait de plus en plus forte a nouveau. Dans le fond de cette impasse, j'y trouvais mon rival. Avec un otage. Ianto.

- "Laisse-le partir !" Lui criai-je

- "Il ferait un tres beau sujet, a la cour du Maitre. "

- "Tu ne le touches pas ! De toute facon, il ne cherche pas de nouveau specimen, c'est moi qu'il veut, non ? Alors, tu le laches, et tu retourne voir le Maitre pour lui dire que je veux le voir. Compris ?" Il le renifla. Ianto semblait frissonner de dégout. Il poussa le Gallois sur moi, puis couru dans la direction opposée. Nous sommes tombés à terre. La pluie ruisselait son beau visage. Je l'aidais à se relever. Je lui caressais le visage. Il tremblait.

- "Ianto ? Ca va ? "

- "Oui… " Je sentais clairement qu'il tremblait de peur. Toute sorte de sentiments se melangeaient en moi. L'envie... L'amour... La crainte aussi…

- "Ne me fait pas de mal…S'il te plait…" Cette supplique me ramenait à un temps si ancien…Le temps où ce genre de jeune homme me suppliait pour sa vie… Ce temps où j'étais le dominant… Mais depuis que je connaissais Ianto Jones, je réalisais que je ne serais plus capable de ce genre d'atrocités. Mais pourtant, le fait de le tenir dans mes bras ainsi, me ramena aussi dans ce temps où je devais tuer pour vivre, tué pour le plaisir de mon Maitre…. J'en avais tué des amants… Mais je ne me sentais plus ni la force ni le courage de vouloir convertir Ianto, alors que peu de temps avant, je voulais le faire. Je le serrai un peu plus contre moi, lorsqu'une douleur me frappa en pleine tête.

"_Lâche-le ! Il n'est pas une proie pour toi, Xander ! " _Je criais de douleur. Je me reculais de Ianto.

- "Sylvana, laisse-moi tranquille ! " Elle frappa de plus en plus fort. Je tombais à terre. J'entendis Ianto appeler :

-"Jack, Jack tu me reçois ? "

"_Que se passe-t-il ? Où est tu ?_ "

- "Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas vu par où je suis passé. Trouve mon signal ! "

"_J'arrive ! _"

Je me relevais difficilement. La douleur me brulant toujours la tête. Mes yeux me faisaient mal. Ianto se trouvait toujours à la même place. Je m'essuyais le visage avec ma main bandée, bandage que je retirais, n'en n'ayant plus besoin. Sylvana tentais de me retenir de m'approcher de lui, mais je le fis quand même.

-"Ianto…Oh Ianto, si tu savais …" Il recula. Je l'ai aimé dès le premier regard. Je sais qu'il ne pourra jamais être à moi. Mais je ne contrôle plus rien.

-"Tu avais toujours dit que tu ne me ferais rien ! Tu l'avais dit ! " Cria-t-il, désespérer. Il tomba à terre mais continua de reculer. Je ne faisais plus cas de ma volonté, de mon désir, de mon envie. Juste mon besoin. Ce besoin bestiale, animal de vouloir mordre sa proie. Je fis pousser mes crocs et mes ongles. Il leva son bras comme pour se protéger.

- "Tu ne sentira rien…. " Je m'agenouillais près de lui lorsque je sentis une vive douleur dans le dos. Une balle venait de m'atteindre.

-"Recule ! Eloigne-toi de lui ! " Je ne bougeais pas. Mais je ne me suis pas attaquer à Ianto pour autant. Je me relevais et fis face à mon assaillant. Le Capitaine Jack, accompagné des autres membres de l'équipe.

- "Capitaine…. " Il alla récupérer son compagnon puis retourna vers le reste du groupe.

- "Ianto, ca va ? Il ne t'a pas fait de mal ? " Il secoua la tête pour dire non.

-"Où le vampire ? " Demanda-t-il. Je ne répondis pas.

-"Il l'a laissé…partir…" Répondit le Gallois.

-"Tu l'a laissé s'enfuir ? " Me demanda Owen. Il était en colère. Bien plus que le Capitaine. Il sortit du groupe.

- "Transforme-toi ! "

-"Non …"

-"Redeviens Sylvana, c'est un ordre ! "

-"Je refuse…" Il sortit son arme, qu'il posa à terre.

-"Je t'avais prévenu…"

-" Tu la veux ? Tu la veux ta princesse ? " La douleur dans mon dos avait annihilé les pensées de Sylvana. Je demeurai donc libre de mes mouvements. Parfait !

-"Rend la moi ! "

-"Viens la chercher ! " Je grognais puis engagea le combat contre Owen.

Les premiers coups fusèrent de par et d'autres. Je me retrouvais comme au temps où je travaillais pour mon Maitre. A frapper pour le plaisir. Pour le plaisir de faire mal, de tuer. Comme au temps au j'étais son guerrier favori. Je me sentais comme dans le temps où je persécutais des villes et villages entiers, à traquer mes proies, à jouer avec elles et leurs donner la mort comme unique échappatoire. Je me battais contre Owen, comme jamais je ne m'étais battu auparavant. J'avais savoir qui il était, et ce qu'il représentait pour elle, je ne faisais plus cas. C'était un ennemi, et rien d'autre. La colère contrôlait mes gestes. Il se battait vaillamment. Il aurait un bon guerrier dans le clan du Maitre. Les autres restaient là, à nous regarder nous battre. Le capitaine ne cherchait pas pour le moment à nous arrêter. Comme s'il se doutait que cet affrontement serait arrivé tôt ou tard. Je jetai un regard vers Ianto. Il se cramponnait au bras de son Capitaine. Je les regardais, un peu envieux. Owen, le visage ensanglanté par mes coups de griffes, profita de cet instant d'inattention pour se jeter sur moi, et me frappa au visage. Je n'arrivais plus à le repousser. Sylvana reprenait petit à petit le contrôle de notre corps. Les coups pleuvaient. Je ne résistais plus. Qui aurait cru que j'abandonnerai aussi rapidement ?

Point de vue : Esprit de Sylvana dans le corps de Xander

Les coups continuaient de tomber. J'ouvris les yeux et vis Owen entrain de se déchainer sur moi.

- " STOP ! OWEN ! ARRETEZ ! " Hurlais-je. Il allait porter un autre coup lorsque ma main l'en empêcha :

- "Quoi ? " Il me regarda, sans comprendre. Je ne comprenais pas non plus son regard. Il se releva, puis m'aida à me relever aussi. J'avais mal partout. Je voyais le sang coulé de son visage. Oh non !

- "Owen… Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? " Je m'approchais de lui, il se recula. Je pleurais de douleur. Mais ce n'est pas pour la douleur des coups. Les autres membres de l'équipe nous encerclaient :

-"Sylvana ? C'est bien toi ? " me demanda le leader.

-"Oui, c'est moi. Mais qu'est ce que … ? " Ils m'observaient tous. Je n'arrivais plus à supporter leurs regards. Je baissai les yeux et comprenait pourquoi ils me regardaient de cette façon. Je ne m'étais pas retransformée !

-"Dans son corps…. Avec mon esprit ! " Murmurais-je. Je sentis une main, vraisemblablement celle d'Owen, me prendre par le bras et m'entrainer afin de faire le trajet inverse jusqu'au véhicule d'intervention. Il me fit monter, et s'installa à mes cotés. Durant le trajet jusqu'au Centre, je frôlais de la main celle d'Owen. Il me regarda, froidement, puis se penchant vers moi :

- "C'est son esprit, mais pas son corps, alors ne me touche pas Xander ! " Me murmura-t-il. Je reniflais, de dépit. Je ne savais plus quoi penser. Si c'était ca que tu cherchais à faire, Xander, tu as réussi ! Tu voulais que je souffre autant que toi, pour Ianto, tu as gagné !

Une fois arrivés dans le garage du Centre, nous sommes descendus, et après avoir reçu l'ordre de devoir mettre en cellule, Owen m'y accompagna avec une seringue. Owen ne me parlais pas. Je pleurais en silence. Arrivés devant la cellule, il composa le code d'ouverture de la porte et m'y fis entrer :

- " Pourquoi, Owen ? " demandais-je, désemparée. Il ne répondait toujours pas. Et la douleur perdurait avec son silence. Essayant de calmer mon envie de pleurer, je posais une autre question :

- "Pourquoi faire la seringue ? " Il me piqua sans douceur à travers mes vêtements.

-"Pour qu'elle puisse revenir complètement ! " Répondit-il froidement. Une fois son travail fait, il quitta la cellule, referma la porte qui se verouilla automatiquement. C'est à ce moment que je me suis mise à pleurer, que mes nerfs ont lâché. Je pleurai sans discontinue.

-"Owen…. Revenez…. Ne me laisser pas…. " Je laissai toute ma douleur, aussi bien physique que morale s'échapper. Je tombais à genou, puis me coucha sur le sol dur et froid de la cellule. Malgré l'injection qui devrait être un sédatif, je continuais de pleurer. A pleurer la seule personne qui tenait un tant sois peu à moi. A pleurer le seul amour qui aurait pu tout changer….

Dans le couloir du niveau des cellules :

Owen venait de lui faire l'injection pour qu'elle puisse dormir et reprendre des forces afin de pouvoir se retransformer. Dès qu'il avait quitté la pièce, il l'avait entendu pleurer, l'implorant de revenir. Il le voulait mais ne le pouvait pas. Il s'éloigna du couloir menant à sa cellule, avec cette pensée

"_Je te demande pardon, Mon Amour…._ "


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19

Point de vue : Sylvana dans le corps de Xander

Le lendemain matin, je me suis réveillée avec l'impression que le peu que contenait mon estomac allait repartir. Je reniflais bruyamment. J'avais froid, dans cette petite cellule, et surtout je me sentais seule. Je réalisais que j'étais toujours dans le corps de Xander. Il avait du sang sur les mains, celui d'Owen. Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais, avec le peu de forces que j'avais réussi à récupérer, sur ma forme humaine, puis redevint moi-même.

- "C'est mieux… " J'allais m'asseoir sur la couche en bois de la cellule.

- "C'est donc cela que tu voulais que je comprenne, Xander ? Tu voulais que je comprenne ce dont par quoi tu passais ? Que je sache ta peine et ta souffrance ? C'est ca ? "

" _Exactement ! Toi et ton chevalier… Tu ne mérite pas cette complaisance ! Toi et moi, nous n'avons jamais rien mérité de notre existence ! "_

- "Par ce que tu crois vraiment que je l'ai fait exprès ? Tu crois que j'ai décidé que nos sentiments iraient sur ses deux hommes mais qu'il y en aurait un qui ne serait pas libre ? Tu le pense vraiment ? "

" _Même au temps du Maitre, il n'en avait que pour toi ! Moi, je n'étais que le guerrier ! "_

-« Alors, Xander, bats-toi avec moi contre lui ! » Il ne répondait pas. Ce n'était pas bon signe. Je fouillais dans mes poches, et en sortit mon communicateur.

- "Allo ? Est-ce que quelqu'un me reçoit ? " Pas de réponse, juste des grésillements. Je ne sais même s'ils sont là. Je ne sais même pas quelle heure il peut être. Je repense à hier. Owen…. Il ne pourra jamais me le pardonner. Xander… Qu'as-tu fait ? J'ai mal. Mais pas pour les douleurs physiques, elles sont déjà guéries. Là, cette douleur est plus profonde que je ne l'imaginais. Owen me rejette. Peut-être que c'est mieux ainsi… Mais quelque chose me dit que je ne devrais pas renoncer sans me battre, que s'il doit me rejeter définitivement, il me le dira lui-même. Je reposais mon oreillette sur la couchette et attendis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, une voix sortie de l'écouteur :

_"Allo ? Sylvana, tu me reçois ? " _

- " Oui, je suis la ! Qui est-ce ? "

_"C'est Owen, je descend te chercher. "_

- "D'accord, je vous attend. "

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la porte de ma cellule, je sentais mon cœur faire de grands bonds dans ma poitrine. Je restais debout, face à la porte. Il entra après l'avoir déverrouillé. L'un comme l'autre n'osions parler. Après m'avoir détaillé de la tête au pied, je rompis le silence :

-"C'est bien moi, Owen. "

-"Je le vois. "

-"Alors, est ce que je peux sortir ? Je dois vous avouer que je n'aime pas vraiment cet endroit. " Demandais-je dans un sourire un peu nerveux. Il semblait suspicieux. Je le voyais bien.

-"Si tu est Sylvana, aussi bien de corps que d'esprit, prouve-le ! "

-"Le prouver ? Mais comment voulez-vous que je le prouve ? "

-"A toi de voir ! " Je déglutis un peu bruyamment. Bien sur, j'avais une idée mais serait-il réceptif ?

-"Vous acceptez n'importe quel type de preuve ? "

-"N'importe. " A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que je fondis sur sa bouche, qui m'avait tant manqué en un baiser passionné, de survie je dirai même. Je sentais qu'il serrait ses bras autour de moi, voulant approfondir le baiser. Je défis notre étreinte, afin de reprendre notre souffle.

-"Vous me croyez ? "

-"Oui… Excuse-moi…" Ses joues s'empourpraient. Cela me confirmait qu'il me croyait bien.

-"Ce n'est rien. Ce serait plutôt à moi de vous en faire. "

-"C'est avec Xander que je me suis battu, pas avec toi. Allez, on doit remonter. Ils vont se demander ce que je fais. Et le Capitaine veut te parler. " Cela ne présageait rien de bon pour moi, et encore à cause de Xander. Nous sommes sortis du niveau des cellules des créatures, puis sommes remonter en direction de la plate-forme informatique. Je sentais que j'avais bien besoin d'une bonne douche et de me changer. Une fois arrivés, tout le reste de l'équipe m'attendait. D'instinct, j'ai pris la main d'Owen dans la mienne. Il s'en aperçut :

-"Eh ? Ca va ? " J'hochais la tête pour dire non.

-"Tout va bien, t'en fais pas. Il veut juste te questionner à propos de la sortie d'hier, rien d'autre. Et puis, je reste à coté de toi, d'accord ? "

-"Ok… " Murmurais-je pour réponse. Nous avons rejoins les autres. Mon interrogatoire pouvait commencer.

- "Comment tu sens, Sylvana ? " Me demanda le Capitaine.

-"Bien… Un peu nauséeuse…. Mais bien. "

-" As-tu des souvenirs de la sortie d'hier ? "

-"Non, mis à part… Ce que je vous savais déjà. " Owen se tenait à mes cotés, comme promis. Je lui jetais un regard, et remarqua les pansements qu'il avait au visage, et les trois marques de griffures. Je rebaissai les yeux aussi rapidement que je ne les avait levé. J'avais honte.

-"Est-ce que tu sais ce que Xander à fait ? "

-"Non, il ne m'a rien dit. Pourquoi, qu'est ce qu'il a fait ? " Demandais-je, un peu dans la panique.

- "Il a laissé une anomalie s'échapper. Et autre chose aussi " Répondit Ianto.

-"Quoi ? "

-"Il a essayé de me mordre. " Je me sentis blêmir à cette annonce. Xander a voulu mordre Ianto. Je me levais et m'approcha de lui, il recula de crainte.

- "Mon Dieu, Ianto… Je suis désolée… Il ne vous pas fait de mal ? "

-"Non, mais j'ai bien cru que ma dernière heure était arrivé. " Tout ce mal que Xander avait fait. Comment pourrais-je corriger cela ? Ianto…Owen… Je fus tiré de ma rêverie par la main du leader sur mon épaule.

-"Tu est avec nous ? "

-"Oui, excusez-moi, vous disiez ? "

-"A l'infirmerie, tu a un scan à faire ! "

-"A vos ordres, Capitaine ! " Owen m'accompagna jusqu'à la salle médicalisée. Qu'allais-je devenir ?

Dans la salle médicale :

Je commençais à bien la connaitre cette pièce ! Je m'installais sur la table, Owen pris son appareil afin de me scanner. Durant son inspection, je regardais de façon assez insistante les blessures de son visage. Il le remarqua :

-"Ce n'est pas toi qui me les a faites ! " Insista-t-il. Je touchais les trois griffures encore vives sur sa joue.

-"Je sais… Mais vous ne pourrez m'empêcher de m'en vouloir. " Il rompit le contact tactile en repoussant ma main doucement. Il termina son analyse, rentra les données dans mon dossier sur son ordinateur, puis en tira les conclusions.

-"D'après les données, Xander est très instable depuis la dernière transformation. Il faut dire qu'il est resté assez longtemps dans sa forme de vampire mâle. C'est déjà arrivé ? "

-"Non, pas aussi longtemps. Et, d'aussi loin que je me souvienne, il n'a jamais pris les commandes par la force comme il y a deux jours. "

-"Il a déjà pris ta place mentalement, il pouvait très bien recommencer, et il l'a fait. Il profite de tes faiblesses, il te manipule ! "

-"Je sais tout ca, Owen…" Il s'approcha de moi et pris ma main dans la sienne.

-"Que veut-il alors ? "

-"Que je souffre autant qu'il a souffert de vivre dans mon ombre durant toutes ces années. Que je connaisse son malheur, sa peine de ce qu'il vit actuellement…" Je réalisais que j'en avais trop dit. Owen s'en rendit compte :

-"Que veux-tu dire ? "

-"Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il va chercher à utiliser ma principale faiblesse contre moi. Il n'a jamais été autant triste et en colère, et avec le réveil du Maitre…" Je serrai ma main un peu plus dans la sienne.

-"Ta faiblesse, c'est moi ? Il veut m'utiliser contre toi ? "

-"Non ! Il va vouloir s'en prendre à vous pour m'atteindre, parce qu'il sait ce que vous êtes pour moi. " Je me sentis rougir. Il lâcha ma main. Mes sentiments n'étaient surement pas partager. Pas après un simple baiser, et celui des cellules.

-"Alors, tu préconise quoi ? Que tu retourne chez toi ? "

-"Je ne sais pas…. " Il pensa à quelque chose, puis claqua des doigts :

-"Il n'y aurait pas un moyen de vous séparer, Xander et toi ? "

-"Si, il y en a un ? "

-"Lequel ? " Je mis un temps à répondre, sachant que ma réponse ne lui plairait surement pas.

-"La mort. " Je le vis blêmir à ma réponse. Je vis ses yeux briller. Des larmes. Il aurait des larmes pour moi ?

- "La mort ? Mais pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas une autre alternative ? "

-"Non. " Il me pris dans ses bras. Je l'entendais renifler doucement.

-"Hé, Owen ? Ecoutez-moi, je le sais depuis le jour où je suis revenue sur Terre avec cette malédiction. Je sais que je suis plus au moins condamnée, mais je sais aussi que je veux tuer mon ancien Maitre, je me ferai peut être pardonnée avec ca. " Il défit notre étreinte. Il s'essuya les yeux du revers de sa main, puis essaya de me sourire.

-"On n'a jamais pleuré pour moi. "

-"Il y a un début à tout ! " Je souris à mon tour lorsqu'une douleur me vrilla la tête. Malgré le fait que j'étais assise, je manquais de tomber de la table mais Owen me retint :

-"Sylvana ? Sylvana, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " Je n'arrivais pas à lui répondre, la douleur était trop forte. Lorsque je tentais de lever les yeux pour le voir, l'environnement de la salle médicalisée disparue, le médecin avec. A la place, il y avait une salle sombre, un siège. De part et d'autres de ce siège, des hommes et des femmes assis les uns contre les autres, il y avait peu de lumière. Une ombre se matérialisa. Morpheus….

"_Tu veux venir à moi ? Très bien, je t'attends. Mais il n'est pas dit que tu en ressortes vivant ! _" Il ria, les autres personnes aussi.

"_Ce n'est pas toi, que je veux voir, mais ta femelle. C'est elle que je veux ! C'est elle qui m'a trahi ! Je m'abreuverais de son sang !_ " Il ria de nouveau, de plus en plus fort. Je me mis à crier, et me sentis tomber. Owen me retenais et essayais de me ramener dans l'environnement réel.

-"Sylvana ? Sylvana, répond moi ! Sylvana reviens vers moi ! " J'essayais de concentrer sur sa voix. J'avais du mal à respirer, la tête me tournais, la visions commençait à se dissiper.

-"C'était…C'était lui…. Il..Il…Il me…Il me recherche…. " J'avais peur. Pourtant, ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes d'être effrayée. Owen me serra contre lui, essayant de me calmer.

-"C'est fini, il n'est pas la, ce n'était qu'une vision, et quoi qu'il puisse arriver, on sera la pour t'aider à le combattre ! " Les battements de mon cœur commencèrent à ralentir, à se calmer. Au même instant, une alarme se déclencha, mais ce n'était pas celle de la faille. Nous sommes remontés à la plate-forme, afin de comprendre de quoi il en retournait, y retrouvant les autres.

-"Que passe-t-il ? Ce n'est pas l'alerte de la faille. " Demandais-je. Toshiko pianota sur son clavier afin de récupérer les informations.

-"C'est l'alerte pour l'apparition des anomalies. D'après ce que je viens de voir, c'est l'anomalie n.10 qui est réapparue ! " Des flashs me revinrent en mémoire, mais je ne me rappelais pas avoir vu ce vampire, mais je savais que je le connaissais.

-"Callen…" Murmurais-je

-"Quoi ? "Demanda le Capitaine, qui avait l'air de m'avoir entendue.

-"Où est situé l'apparition de l'anomalie ? " Eludais-je. Elle pianota de nouveau pour quadriller le secteur informatiquement.

-"Sur Westgate Street. "

-"Très bien, préparer vos armes, on y va ! " Ordonna le Capitaine. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, l me demanda :

-"Sylvana ? Tu attends quoi ? " Tout le monde s'était arrêter, attendant ma réponse.

-"C'est à moi de le faire ! " Lançais-je. Owen s'approcha de moi :

-"Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit tout à l'heure ? On est une équipe, ca ne sert absolument à rien de vouloir faire cavalière seule, surtout avec ce genre d'ennemis ! " J'acceptais sans rien dire mais ils n'ont pas encore conscience de ce qui les attend. Je les ai suivi jusqu'à l'armurerie où je découvrais tout un stock de munitions plus ou moins terrestres que le Capitaine Harkness me présenta.

-"Ici, toutes les munitions disponibles sur Terre ou ailleurs pour tout types de créatures. " Il pianota sur un petit clavier, qui amena devant nous un rayon, composé de plusieurs types et de munitions pour tuer des vampires. Je sortie mes armes, et changea mes chargeurs. Les autres membres firent de même. Une fois fait, nous sommes allés au SUV, puis nous sommes partis en direction de Westgate Gate pour y retrouver Callen.

Une fois sur place, Tosh scanna le périmètre.

-"Il n'y pas de trace de l'anomalie ici, continuons ! " Durant la marche, je sentais quelque chose de bizarre dans l'air. Comme si nous étions suivis. Je distinguais les odeurs environnantes, et je différenciais qu'il y en avait une de plus. Je fis stopper le groupe, puis continua d'avancer.

-"Sylvana ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ? " Je humais l'air, sentant une présence.

-"Il y a quelqu'un ici ! " Je me rapprochais de l'odeur, tendit la main, puis attrapa la personne qui se trouvais dans l'ombre, atterrissant sur le dos.

-"Callen ! " Le concerné se redressa, époussetant ses affaires.

-"Tiens, la femelle de Xander, et notre chère traitresse. " La colère montait en moi. Après tout ce que lui et ses acolytes m'ont fait… Sans aucune somation, j'engageais le combat contre lui.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20

Je laissais ma rage diriger mes mouvements. Je prenais rapidement le dessus sur Callen. Xander ne cherchais pas à s'inviter dans le combat, ce qui m'étonna. Les autres membres observaient le combat. Le Capitaine s'évertuait à retenir Owen d'intervenir dans mon combat. De loin, je pouvais entendre :

-"Lâche-moi ! Je dois l'aider ! Lâche-moi, Jack ! "

-"Elle veut le faire, alors on attend ! " Je remerciais le Capitaine mentalement.

Au fur et mesure que l'affrontement durait, mes mains étaient en sang, du sien et du mien. Des souvenirs du mal qu'il m'avait infligé ainsi que certains de ses "amis" me revenait en mémoire. Après avoir été convertie en vampire hermaphrodite, Callen et trois autres de ses amis ont profité de ma faiblesse d'avoir été transformée, et ont abusés de moi. Heureusement, dans mon malheur, il n'y a pas eu de descendance. Maintenant que l'un des trois est mort, tué par Xander, Callen va suivre le même chemin.

-"Arrête… Pitié ! " Supplia-t-il. Je me mis à ricaner.

-"Pitié ? Tu ose me demander pitié ? C'est intéressant, ca. Après ce que toi et tes amis m'avaient fait ! " J'avançai vers lui, il recula contre un mur. Il s'écroula à terre, implorant de le laisser partir. Je sortie un de mes armes, l'arma et le mis en joue :

-"Non ! Non, ne fait pas ça ! Il saura que tu m'as tué ! Et d'ailleurs, tu ne peux pas tuer ! "

-"Quelle importance ! Je vais prendre la liberté de le faire ! Et j'aurai la tête de Morpheus ! " Ma malédiction ne me permet pas de tuer qui que ce sois, aussi bien humain que non-humain. Mais après ce qu'il m'a fait, ce n'est que justice. Ma justice. Je m'apprêtais à tirer lorsqu'une main m'en empêcha :

-"NON ! Ne fais pas ça ! " Je levais les yeux, et réalisa que c'était Owen.

-"Vous ne savez pas ce qu'il m'as fait ! Vous ne savez pas ce que ça fait de…d'être…" Je commençais à pleurer. Je fixais de nouveau Callen, mon arme pointée sur lui. Ma main tremblait. Owen posa sa main sur la mienne, essayant de me prendre l'arme.

-"Alors, laisse-moi le faire à ta place. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il t'a fait dans le Passé, mais laisse-moi le punir à ta place. Je ne supporte plus que tu souffres à cause de cette histoire ! " Alors, j'avais raison ? Les sentiments seraient donc partager ? Je secouais la tête, refusant d'y croire.

-"Non ! Je refuse ! " Criais-je en le repoussant. Callen en avait profité pour se relever. Je tirais deux fois sans viser. Une balle toucha la poitrine, une autre l'abdomen. Il s'effondra sur moi, et m'entraina dans sa chute. La punition de la malédiction commençait à faire effet. La douleur se diffusa dans tout mon corps. J'haletais, je pleurais. Dans son dernier souffle, Callen me murmura :

-"Tu es…la pro…prochaine….Tu mourra ! " Puis il rendit son dernier soupir. La douleur commençait à se dissiper. Je me relevais, un peu chancelante, puis retourna vers le reste du groupe.

-"Tu n'étais pas obligé de le faire. " Dit le leader.

-"Je sais… Mais la justice, ma justice, est en marche. Et si je dois subir cette douleur en double lorsque j'aurai tuée toutes les anomalies pour arriver jusqu'à Morpheus, je le ferai. " Le Capitaine semblait comprendre ma détermination. Nous sommes retournés jusqu'au SUV afin de rentré au Centre. En chemin, nous nous sommes arrêtés chez le traiteur afin de prendre de quoi manger. Une fois fait, nous sommes rentrés directement. 

Après avoir déposés les sacs de nourritures, chacun se servit. Owen veilla à ce que je me nourrisse correctement, et sachant que, comme la dernière fois, il ne lâchera pas l'affaire tant que je n'aurai pas mangé, je me servis d'un box de nouilles au bœuf. Voyant que je mangeais, il mangea à son tour. Le repas se passa dans le calme. Après avoir fini de manger, Ianto débarrassa les restes et jeta les sacs ainsi que les bouteilles vides. Toshiko et Gwen nous quittèrent afin de rentrer se reposer un peu. Le Gallois prépara un café pour son Capitaine ainsi que pour moi. Après m'avoir servi, le leader prit sa tasse et emmena son ami dans son bureau, nous laissant seuls Owen et moi. Je dégustais mon café, essayant de me détendre, mais je sentais qu'Owen voulait autre chose.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? " Demandais-je, pour amorcer une conversation à laquelle j'aurai eu droit un moment ou un autre.

-"Pourquoi tu m'as repoussé toute à l'heure ? "

-"Je ne sais pas vraiment… Peut être parce que…"

-"Tu n'as pas cru un mot de ce que je t'ai dis ? "

-"La vérité, c'est que non, je ne vous ai pas cru. Ce genre de chose, vous voyez, on me l'a déjà dit. J'y ai cru, de toutes mes forces, et au bout du compte, tout n'était mensonges et trahison. Par amour, j'ai tout donné, et voila le résultat. Une vampire hermaphrodite condamnée à chercher une absolution que l'on ne me donnera jamais ! Ne donnez pas ce dont vous n'êtes pas sur, Owen, ne faites pas de promesse, même si c'est sous-entendu. " Je voulais lui dire tant d'autres choses, mais j'avais peur que mes paroles dépasse ma pensée. Il m'avait écouté avec attention. Il prit ma tasse de mes mains et la posa sur la petite table basse devant nous.

-"Je comprend que tu n'ai plus aucune confiance dans le genre humain, mais je ne suis pas les autres ! Je ne suis pas Morpheus, je n'ai pas l'intention ni même l'idée de faire souffrir ! Tu as bien souffert comme ca depuis tout ce temps. Depuis que tu a intégrer l'équipe, je me suis rendu compte que tu comptais bien plus pour moi que je ne l'aurai pensé moi-même. Même si tu répète que c'est ton combat, il est aussi devenu le mien. Ta douleur est la mienne. " Je l'écoutais mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchais à me dire.

- "Qu'est ce que je dois comprendre, Owen ? " Il semblait prêt à me dire quelque chose. Je me doutais de ce que ca pouvait être, mais, j'avais besoin qu'il me le dise de lui-même. Il s'éloigna un peu de moi sur le canapé, et sembla réfléchir afin de changer de sujet :

-"Tu a dit tout à l'heure que ce Callen t'avait fait quelque chose. Tu veux bien me dire quoi ? " Je souriais de sa pirouette à éluder ma question, mais n'en fis pas cas et répondit :

-"Comment vous expliquer ? Après avoir été convertie par Morpheus, le soir, 4 vampires de son groupe de fidèles entre les fidèles, ont voulu…. Me voir après ma transformation et…ont voulu faire connaissance avec moi, plus… intimement, vous voyez ? " Oh que oui, il voyait, que trop bien même ! à en juger par son expression. Une sorte de boule se forma dans ma gorge. Son expression me poussa à continuer :

-"Donc, ils m'ont fait… et malheureusement pour moi, j'ai dû vivre avec, et encore heureux, ils n'ont pas engendrés d'enfant. " Il semblait prostré, répétant "les 4", "les 4".

-"C'est pour ca, que lors qu'on les trouvera, je devrais les tuer, pour me vengeance. Ils font partis de la liste des anomalies, bien que je ne reconnaisse pas leurs noms. " Bien malgré moi, je devais admettre que je vais avoir besoin de leurs aides.

-"Donc celui que Xander à tué, c'était lequel ? "

-"Il s'appelais Morgan. C'était une jeune recrue de Morpheus. Enfin, jeune, je veux dire qu'il l'avait converti longtemps après moi. " Le silence retomba. Owen était entrain de digérer les infos que je venais de lui donner. Il semblait perturber. Qui ne le serait pas ?

Je me levais pour quitter la pièce afin de retourner dans mes quartiers. Owen se leva en même temps que moi.

-"Je vais rentrer chez moi, tu veux venir ? " Je le regardais, surprise de sa question.

-"Euh, Owen, je ne crois pas que…"

-"Ok, on verra ca, une prochaine fois ! " Il me salua puis sortit par le sas. Je soupirais de dépit. Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais être avec lui, bien au contraire. Mais ce n'est pas encore le bon moment. Je me dirigeai vers la salle des douches. Je fis couler l'eau pour l'amener à bonne température. Durant l'attente, je me dirigeais vers un miroir qui n'avait pas encore été brisé par une entrevue avec Xander. J'essuyais la buée formée par la vapeur de l'eau et y aperçut Xander. Il semblait calme, les yeux clos. Je me demandais ce qu'il avait. Sachant que le sédatif n'avait pas fait effet très longtemps, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il avait les yeux fermés.

-"Xander ? Ca va ? " Il ne réagissais pas. Je tendais ma main vers le reflet, puis il ouvrit les yeux. Cela me fit sursauter. Ses yeux étaient noir, cerclé de rouge. L'appel du sang.

-"Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? "

"_J'ai faim !_ "

-"Quoi ? Mais c'est impossible ! J'ai appris à gérer notre sensation de faim de sang, on n'en a plus besoin ! " Il continua à me fixer. Il me montra ses crocs. Je baissais les yeux, puis les relevant, il n'était plus dans le reflet. Je retournais sous le jet de la douche, me détendant, essayant de ne penser à rien. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! A bout d'une demi-heure, je sortis de la douche, et me rhabilla sans me sécher. Je retournais dans mon dortoir, et m'allongea sur mon lit.

Je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil. Des flashs de mes visions me revenaient en mémoire. Le lien entre Morpheus et moi s'intensifie, et avec les excès de Xander. Je ne suis plus certaine de pouvoir gérer ça. Ils ne savent pas, mais je commence à douter de mes capacités, de par ma malédiction et par ma volonté de me venger. J'espère juste que je ne ferai pas d'erreur à la prochaine sortie. J'ai peur de les perdre, de le perdre, et de me perdre aussi. Xander ne parle plus, ne pense plus non plus. Et je sais par expérience que ce n'est jamais bon signe.

Je cogite tellement que le sommeil commence a me gagner. Je commence a glisser lentement dans le sommeil qu'une alarme se déclencha. D'un bond, je sautais de mon lit et me dirigea vers la plate-forme informatique. J'y retrouvais le Capitaine Harkness en compagnie d'Ianto. Les voyant si légèrement vêtu, j'en déduis qu'ils devaient être "occupés". Le Gallois était entrain de pianoter sur le poste habituellement occupé par l'agent Sato.

- "Que se passe-t-il, Capitaine ?" Demandais-je

- "La faille a recraché une créature dans les égouts de Cardiff. Ianto est entrain de trianguler sa position."

- "C'est quoi comme créature ?"

- "Impossible a déterminé. Elle n'est pas répertoriée dans notre base de données." Me répondit Ianto. Profitant de leurs recherches, je retournais a l'armurerie afin de changer mes chargeurs de munitions pour mes armes. Une fois fait, je revins vers eux. Ils n'étaient plus a leurs postes, surement pour aller se changer.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je les vis ressortir de leur bureau, rhabilles.

- "Ianto, appelle les autres, dit leur qu'on a une créature et qu'on passe les récupérer."

- " Tout de suite !" Il sortit son portable et appela les autres membres. Après s'être installé au volant du véhicule d'intervention, le Capitaine démarra et sortit du garage en trombe. 

Après être passé prendre Owen, qui visiblement, venait seulement de se coucher au vue de sa tête à moitié endormie et avec un mug de café à la main, nous sommes allés chercher Gwen et Toshiko. Les deux jeunes femmes se trouvaient l'agent Sato.

- "Mais que fait-tu ici Gwen ? Ton appartement est a l'oppose de chez Tosh ?" Demanda le leader.

- "Je ne te demande pas ce que tu fais de tes nuits Jack ! Alors ne t'occupe pas de ce que je fais des miennes !" Gronda-t-elle. Le Capitaine fût surpris de la réaction de la jeune femme. Avait-il loupé un épisode la concernant ? Il ne se rappelait pas qu'elle semblait être attirée par les femmes. Il garda cela dans un coin de son esprit et une fois qu'elles furent installées, il redémarra pour se rendre sur l'intersection de Wood Street et de Heyol Y Porth , localisation de la position de la créature que Ianto avait fait. Elle ne semblait pas sortir des égouts de Cardiff. En espérant qu'elle ne bouge pas de position, cela semblait facile de pouvoir la capturer.

Si j'avais su….


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21

Une fois arrivés sur place, nous sommes descendus du SUV. Après avoir sortit des torches du coffre et de nous les avoir donnés, Toshiko sortit son scanner et passa le périmètre au peigne fin.

-"Il n'y pas de trace de créature qui soit ressortit des égouts. Nous allons donc devoir descendre. " Affirma-t-elle en montrant la plaque d'égout. Jack alla soulever la plaque juste devant nous et descendit. Chacun le suivit, tandis que je passais en dernière pour fermer la marche. Nous avons allumés nos torches et regardions partout. Je ne sentais pas, malgré la puanteur ambiante, une odeur différente. Nous avons avancé dans la direction que Toshiko nous indiquait.

Durant la marche, je scrutais chaque endroit à la créature pourrait se cacher, mais ne sachant ce que c'était, je ne pouvais que les suivre et faire attention où je marchais. Au fur et à mesure que nous avancions, je sentais une espèce de bourdonnement, un bruit sourd dans ma tête. Pitié, faites qu'il ne se réveille pas ! Pas maintenant ! Nous entrions dans un dédale de couloirs, de tunnels où la seule crainte à avoir est de ne pas se perdre.

Je commençais à percevoir des sons et des odeurs. Cela ne présageait rien de bon. Je les ai fait s'arrêter à un embranchement. L'odeur se faisait plus présente, plus pesante. Mais, une autre odeur se mélangeait à la précédente.

-"Combien de créature ont-été détectées ? " Demandais-je en scrutant les alentours.

-"Une par le détecteur de la faille, pourquoi ? " Me demanda Ianto.

-"Je peux vous dire que nous sommes pas seuls ! "

Nous avons poursuivi notre trajet, selon les indications de Toshiko. Je percervais toujours les odeurs, puis des sons. Cela se propageais tout autour de nous. Nous arrivions au point que le detecteur precisais comme l'endroit où se trouvais la créature.

-"C'est ici ! D'après les données de triangulation d'Ianto, c'est ici que se cache la créature. " Annonça l'informaticienne.

- "Mais il n'y a rien, ni même personne, vous êtes sur de vos informations ? "

-"Certain ! ". Je regardais autour de moi, il n'y avait rien qui pouvait montrer le passage d'une quelconque créature. De reflexe, j'ai levé la tête et comme je m'y attendais, la créature se trouvais agrippée au plafond. Lentement, j'intimais aux autres membres de sortir leurs armes. Au moment de la mettre en joue, la creature s'evapora. Pouvant encore percevoir sa signature olfactive, je me lançais à sa poursuite.

- "Sylvana, attend !" Me cria ce que je reconnue être la voix d'Owen. Je ne comprenais pas de quelle espèce il pouvait s'agir. Je la suivais tant bien que mal dans les dédales de couloirs et de tunnels car elle disparaissait dès que je la localisais.

"_Laisse-moi sortir ! Je peux l'arrêter ! _" Il ne manquais plus que Xander se réveille !

-"Ce n'est pas le moment Xander ! Après ce que tu a fais la dernière fois, tu peux toujours rêver que je te laisse sortir ! " Je me retrouvais isolée dans un tunnel. Je ne savais même pas où je me trouvais.

-"Owen ? Owen, vous m'entendez ? " Tentais-je d'appeler par mon communicateur.

"_Syl…où…tu ?_ " Je soupirais de dépit. Maintenant, les communications ne passent plus !

-"Je ne sais pas si vous pouvez m'entendre, localisez-moi par mon signal ! " Je ne t'entendais plus rien, juste des grésillements. Je ne pouvais plus retourner sur mes pas vu que je n'avais pas fais attention par quels couloirs j'étais passée. Je continuais à chercher à la créature.

"_Je sais de quel créature il s'agit ! Sylvana, laisse-moi sortir ! "_

-"Ah bon ? Tu le sais ? "

"_Tu ne trouve pas ça bizarre qu'elle disparaisse comme les guerriers de l'ombre de Morpheus ? "_

-"C'est pour nous qu'elle serait venue ? "

"_Bien sur que oui ! Laisse-moi sortir ! "_

-"C'est moi qu'il veut, pas toi ! Alors reste à ta place ! " A peine avais-je fini ces mots qu'une douleur se fit sentir dans ma tête.

-"Non, Xander ! Tu reste ici ! " Au même instant, la créature réapparue. Je sortie mon arme et commença à tirer. Les balles l'atteignait mais ne lui faisais rien.

"_C'est un hybride ! Elle est à moitié vampire ! Tout ce que tu pourras faire ne lui fera rien ! " _

-"Comment tu peux savoir ca ? "

"_Elle est vampire de par notre sang et celui de Morpheus, elle a les capacités du Maitre et les nôtres. J'ai participé à la création de l'arme de l'ombre ! " _ Même ce type de guerrier doit avoir un point faible. Je devais juste le trouver. Elle se rapprocha de moi, me renifla et engagea le combat.

A l'opposé du combat de Sylvana, dans un des tunnels :

-"Sylvana ? Sylvana, tu me reçois ? Bon sang, les communications sont brouillées, plus rien ne passe ! " Dit Owen, passablement sur les nerfs de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Au loin, on pouvait entendre des bruits sourds.

-"Vous avez entendu ? Ce sont des coups de feu ! " Dit Gwen.

-"C'est surement Sylvana ! Tosh, tu peux localiser son signal ? " Demanda Owen. Tosh pianota sur son appareil pour le trianguler sur la vampire.

-"Donne-moi une minute ! "

-"Grouille-toi ! " Elle réussit malgré tout à trouver la jeune femme, et le groupe, Toshiko en tête, s'élança à sa poursuite. Owen avait peur pour Sylvana. Il ne connaissait pas cette créature et Dieu sais ce qui pouvait se passer entre elles deux. Il pressa l'informaticienne de les diriger plus vite. Jack, de son coté, comprenais sa réaction. Si Ianto aurait fait la même chose, il aurait réagit de la même façon.

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a, Owen ? " Demanda Ianto. Le concerné semblais écouté les sons environnants.

-"Vous entendez ? "

-"Quoi ? " Demanda Gwen. Il l'a fit taire, se concentrant sur le bruit qu'il percevait.

-"Des bruits de lutte. C'est par là. Elle est entrain de se battre ! " Il courut dans la direction du bruit et lorsqu'il arriva, il trouva la jeune vampire entrain de se battre contre la créature. Elle semblait avoir le dessus.

-"Sylvana ? " M'appela Owen.

-"Hein ? " Je me suis retournée, la créature en profita pour disparaitre de nouveau. La douleur de ma tête continua de me lancer, mais j'arrivais à la gérer.

-"Owen ! Vous m'avez trouvée ! " J'étais heureuse de le voir, comme si c'était la dernière fois que je le verrais.

-"Tu n'a rien ? "

-"Non, juste quelques bleus qui guériront vite. Et vous ? "

-"Ca va. " Malgré le fait que les circonstances et le lieu ne s'y prêtait pas, il me prit dans ses bras, visiblement heureux de me voir en vie.

-"Bon, plus tard les retrouvailles ! On a une créature à neutraliser ! " Sermonna le Capitaine.

"_Elle est sortie d'ici. "_

-"On doit ressortir des égouts, elle est dehors ! " Annonçais-je.

-"Comment tu le sais ? " Demanda Gwen.

-"Demander à Xander. "

Nous avons suivi l'agent Sato afin de retrouver la sortie. Une fois à l'air libre, nous sommes remontés dans le SUV, et avons suivi l'hybride. Fort heureusement, il n'y avait personne dans les rues où nous nous rendions. J'avais toujours cette appréhension, comme si un malheur allait arriver. Je jetais un regard qui se voulait amical vers Owen mais il ne s'aperçut de rien.

Brusquement, le véhicule s'immobilisa et le Capitaine nous ordonna de sortir. Nous nous trouvions devant une impasse, la créature se tenait là, devant nous. A la voir, il est vrai qu'elle ressemblait à un humain convertit en vampire mais il y avait autre chose en elle. Xander, à quoi as-tu participé ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait ?

"_Tu n'a pas idée ! " _Ironisa-t-il. La bête ne bougeait pas. Nous nous sommes avancés jusqu'à elle, jusqu'à la limite de ce que les phares du véhicule d'intervention pouvaient éclairer.

-"Traitre…" Grogna-t-elle. Me reconnaissant, je sortie du groupe, m'avançant jusqu'à elle. Elle s'approcha de moi. Je n'avais pas peur. Elle me montra ses crocs ainsi que ses griffes, elle se doutait qu'elle ne faisait nullement peur. Je sortis mon arme, la pointa sur sa tête. La pluie tombait fortement. Bizarrement, j'aimais ce genre d'intempérie. Je me sentais en adéquation avec les éléments autour de moi. Au moment de tirer, la douleur me vrilla de nouveau, et ma balle ne fit que l'effleurer.

_"Tu ne l'aura pas ! Tu ne la tueras pas ! "_ J'entendais les armes des autres siffler. Elle reçu plusieurs impacts de balle dans le corps. Je la vis s'effondrer dans un grognement. Les autres membres s'approchaient de moi :

-"Ca va Sylvana ? " Demanda le Capitaine. Je secouais la tête positivement. Il ordonna à Gwen d'aller vérifier si la créature était bien morte, ce qu'elle fit. Elle s'approcha de l'hybride, s'agenouilla à ses cotés, et posa deux de ses doigts sur le cou afin de voir si elle réagissait.

-"Il n'y a rien ! " Annonça-t-elle.

Au moment de se relever, elle s'aperçut que la créature bougeait. Elle se pencha pour vérifier. C'est à ce moment que la créature se redressa, tendit le bras puis expulsa quelque chose de sa main.

-"ATTENTION ! " Je me retournais, puis voyant le projectile arriver sur Owen, je le poussais puis reçu, au niveau du cœur, ce que je reconnue comme les ongles de l'hybride. Mais ils devaient être empoisonnés car, je me suis effondrée sur le coup de l'impact. Xander hurlais dans ma tête. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à ma réaction. Je sentais que le poison se propagea à une vitesse fulgurante. Il ne me restait que très peu de temps.

-"Sylvana ! Non, je t'en prie, reste avec moi ! " M'implora Owen. Je caressais son visage, mouillé par la pluie et les larmes.

-"Je comprend… Ce que... Ce que vouliez dire la dernière fois…" Cette fois, où il m'avait soignée pour la première fois, sans savoir ce que j'étais, quand il m'avait parlé de la difficulté pour Ianto de voir son amant mourir.

-"Non, Sylvana, ne meure pas ! "

-"Je reviendrais….toujours…. " Le silence m'accueilli.

Owen regarda le corps inerte dans ses bras.

-"Sylvana ? Sylvana ? " Il secoua le corps. Aucune réaction. Il serra le corps contre lui et laissa sa douleur l'envahir. Il hurla sa peine d'avoir perdu celle qu'il aimait. Maintenant, il pouvait le dire. Il était amoureux de Sylvana. Seulement, il avait peur de la faire fuir avec ses sentiments. Il se doutait que ses sentiments étaient pourtant réciproques et partagés, mais il se sentait trop égoïste pour les avouer. Il savait qu'elle allait revenir, mais comme Ianto, il ne savait pas quand et ne sachant pas ce que le projectile était ni ce qu'il contenait. De douleur, il se résigna à poser le corps de Sylvana, prit son arme, alla jusqu'à la créature qui gisait à terre puis il vida son chargeur dans son corps. Personne ne chercha à l'arrêter. Mais cela n'allait pas ramener la jeune femme dans l'immédiat, mais il se sentait un peu soulager d'avoir tué celle qui était responsable de sa mort. Il rangea son arme, puis revint près du cadavre de Sylvana. Il pleurait sans discontinu. Le capitaine s'agenouilla :

-"Je vais la porter…"

-"Non ! Je vais le faire… C'est à moi de le faire…" Imposa-t-il. Jack accepta. Owen la porta, l'installa dans le coffre, puis s'installa à ses cotés. Le capitaine ferma la porte puis, une fois tous les membres installés dans le véhicule, il démarra puis rentra en direction du Centre. Durant le trajet, on pouvait entendre le médecin pleurer en silence, et renifler. Personne n'osait parler. Et puis, à quoi cela aurait servi ?

Une fois arrivés dans le garage du Centre, le Capitaine vint ouvrir la porte du coffre à son médecin. Il sortit le corps, et le porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

-"Que fait-on maintenant ? " Demanda Tosh.

-"On attend. C'est tout ce qu'il reste à faire. Attendre qu'ils reviennent. "

-"Ils ? " Interrogea Gwen.

-"Sachez que tant que Sylvana ne sera pas revenue parmi nous, Owen ne reviendra pas non plus. "

-"On va donc tourner à quatre ? "

-"Non, non, on sera toujours cinq mais Owen sera moins présent, tant qu'elle sera morte, il le sera aussi. " Ianto le comprenait. Il aurait aimé soutenir le médecin dans cette épreuve, et qui mieux que lui pouvait comprendre cette situation ? Le Capitaine Harkness congédia les deux jeunes femmes, puis retourna dans ses quartiers avec son homme. Ils laissèrent Owen avec sa peine, il savait où trouver les autres membres en cas de besoin.

Dans la salle médicalisée :

Owen avait posé le corps sur la table d'autopsie. Il savait qu'il devait retirer les projectiles du corps mais il n'avait plus la force, ni la volonté. La voir là, sur cette table, cela était au dessus de ses forces. Il s'asseya près de la table, et voyant que, malheureusement, elle ne bougeait toujours pas, une nouvelle vague de larmes le submergea.

-"Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Sylvana ? " Il prit la main froide dans la sienne, et pleura sa douleur, sa peine de l'avoir perdue.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il sombra dans le sommeil, dû à la fatigue d'avoir trop pleurer. Et même les yeux fermés, les larmes coulaient toujours.

A l'extérieur du Centre :

Dans la nuit à peine étoilées, un autre cri pouvait se faire entendre. Un hurlement animal. Dû à une perte aussi. On venait de rapporter à Morpheus qu'un de ses guerriers de l'ombre venait d'être tué.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22

Dans la salle médicale :

Le lendemain matin, le Capitaine trouva Owen toujours endormis près du corps de Sylvana. Il descendit les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Il posa sa main sur son épaule, ce qui fit sursauter le médecin.

-"Sylvana ! "

-"Désolé, ce n'est que moi ! " Il s'étira puis s'essuya les yeux, sentant qu'ils étaient gonflés dû aux larmes. Il n'avait jamais pleuré pour personne, sauf une fois. Avant d'intégrer Torchwood, il avait perdu sa première petite amie, morte d'un anévrisme. C'était la seule qui avait pleuré. Depuis elle, il s'était juré de ne plus tombé amoureux, quitte à passé pour un briseur de cœur. Mais là, avec Sylvana, c'était bien au-delà de ca. Il était tombé amoureux, sans le chercher, sans s'en rendre compte. Il savait qu'il pouvait la sauver mais avait peur de ne pas y arriver.

-"Qu'est ce que tu veux ? "

-"Je venais voir comment tu allais, s'il y avait du nouveau. "

-"Tu le vois bien qu'elle est toujours sur ma table d'autopsie ! " Il commençait à être en colère. Réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il se reprit :

-"Excuse-moi, Jack…. C'est juste que… Mais il fait comment Ianto, pour encaisser tes morts ? "

-"Il faudrait que tu lui demander… Peut-être qu'il y arrive par ce qu'il sait que je reviens à chaque fois. " Il devait surement avoir raison, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir mal en repensant à sa mort.

-"Je dois m'occuper de lui retirer les choses qui l'ont tuée, mais je ne sais pas par où commencer. "

-"D'après Gwen, il semblerait que ce soit les ongles de la créature qu'il lui aurait fait ca. " Owen le regarda, surpris :

-"Des ongles ? Des ongles peuvent provoquer ce genre de mort ? Il doit y avoir autre chose ! " Le Capitaine sentait que la curiosité de son médecin était piquée au vif.

-"A toi de jouer alors, ramène-la ! " Dit-il en lui donnant une tape sur l'épaule. Il commença par enlever le manteau de la jeune femme, qui étrangement, lui rappelait celui du Capitaine, bien qu'il ne date pas de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale. Owen enfila des gants, un masque, prit des ciseaux et découpa le sweat de Sylvana. Une fois fait, il sépara les deux parties du vêtement et s'aperçut des dégâts que les ongles ont pu causer sur la poitrine de la jeune femme. La peau était nécrosée par endroit, sur d'autres portions, elle avait seulement de très grands hématomes. En plein milieu de la poitrine, juste en dessus de ses seins, se trouvait cinq impacts. D'un point de vue externe, la marque de ces impacts ressemblait plus à de simples traces de coupures. En les touchants avec un scalpel, Owen sentait que les ongles étaient toujours présents dans la chaire. Il fit un scanner intégral du corps afin de voir la longueur des griffes. S'attardant sur la partie concernée, il réalisa que les ongles étaient plus longs qu'il ne croyait. Le plus long touchait les cotes dans le dos, au niveau de la jointure avec la colonne vertébrale. Après avoir enregistré les photos, il retira son masque et prit son communicateur.

-"Jack, tu peux venir à l'infirmerie ? "

"_Que se passe-t-il ?_ "

-"J'ai quelque chose à te montrer. "

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'infirmerie accueillie les quatre autres membres de l'équipe. Owen afficha les images qu'il avait faites sur l'écran de son ordinateur.

-"Qu'as-tu trouvé ? " Demanda le leader.

-"J'ai scanné le corps, et les ongles que la créature à tirée sur Sylvana ont continués à se développer en elle. La croissance à dû continué malgré la mort. Le plus grand touche les os près de la colonne vertébrale. " Il afficha l'image concerné. Gwen et Ianto eurent du mal à retenir un sursaut de stupeur, en voyant la longueur de l'ongle concerné.

-"Comment comptes-tu les retirer ? Car d'après ce que j'en ai déduis de ton explication, ils sont encore vivants ? " Demanda Tosh.

-"Je vais d'abord essayer d'enlever le plus petit et voir la réaction. Mais le problème majeur, c'est que je ne sais pas d'où proviennent ces ongles pour le moins bizarre. Sylvana n'a pas dit de quelle créature il s'agissait ? " Ses collègues firent signe que non, elle était morte avant.

-"Mais elle avait dit que Xander le savait ? " Annonça Gwen.

-"Etant morte, il l'est aussi, donc il ne peut pas m'être utile. Je vais devoir travailler en aveugle. J'ai des contacts dans un labo de la ville. Une fois que j'aurai retiré ces ongles, je les enverrais en analyse. "

-"Fait ce qu'il faut, et tiens-moi au courant, d'accord ? " Il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Les autres membres sortis, il remit son masque et se mit au travail. Avec son scalpel, il commença par faire une incision sur le premier ongle. A l'aide d'une fine pince, il essaya de le prendre et réussit à le sortir. Il en souriait de contentement.

-"Je vais te ramener, Sylvana….Ma Sylvana…"

Dans l'entre deux mondes :

_Je me réveillais difficilement. En ouvrant les yeux, je m'aperçus que tout était clair, ensoleillé. Je réalisais que j'étais allongée sur une plage de sable fin blanc. _

_-"Mais où est-ce que je suis ? " Dis-je en levant. Je regardais autour de moi et remarquais que j'étais seule. _

_-"Mais comment je suis arrivée là ? " Je comprenais plus rien. J'allais commencer à marcher lorsqu'une personne apparue devant moi. C'était l'homme qui m'avait renvoyée sur Terre avec ma malédiction._

_-"Bonjour Sylvana ! " _

_-"Vous ? Qu'est ce que vous faites là ? Je suis morte sans avoir été pardonnée. " Annonçais-je en haussant les épaules. _

_-"Oui, je le sais, c'est pour cela que je suis la. Au fait, il est où ? " Je regardais autour de moi._

_-"De qui vous parlez ? " Je le vis soupirer._

_-"Xander, où est-il ? "_

_-"Mais il est là, dans ma tête. Pourquoi ? Où voudriez-vous qu'il soit ? "_

_-"Bien que tu ne sois pas morte complètement, tu l'es malgré tout, et dans ce cas, Xander et toi êtes séparés physiquement aussi ! " Je le regardais, surprise. J'avais toujours sous-entendu que la seule séparation de Xander et de moi possible était la Mort, mais je ne savais pas que c'était vrai. _

_-"Je ne sais pas où il est, et d'ailleurs, où sommes-nous ? " Je le rejoignais, puis commençant à marcher, il m'expliqua :_

_-"Nous sommes dans l'entre deux mondes. C'est un univers entre celui des vivants et des morts. Tu es ici en attendant de pouvoir revenir sur Terre. Tu te souviens de ce qui est arrivé ? " _

_-"Vaguement…. "_

_-"Tu est morte en sauvant Owen. " Me rappela-t-il. Je m'arrêtais, la scène me revenait en mémoire en flash. La douleur….La pluie… Owen qui pleure…_

_-"Oui, ca me revient maintenant ! " Nous avons repris notre marche. Au bout de ce qui me paru être plusieurs heures de marches, nous avons retrouvé Xander. _

_-"Bonjour, Xander. " Dis-je calmement._

_-"Sylvana ? Mais qu'est ce que ca veut dire ? Mais où on est ! "_

_-"Du calme, mon ami, du calme, je vais répondre à tes questions. " _

_-"Attendez… Je vous connais ? "_

_-"Oui, on le connait. Que trop bien même. " Répondis-je. Il fronça les sourcils, mais je voyais bien qu'il ne se rappelait pas de qui il pouvait s'agir. _

_-"La première fois que l'on s'est vue, je ne me suis pas présenter. Je suis le Métantron, plus communément appelé "La Voix de Dieu". C'est moi qui vous ai renvoyé sur Terre avec votre mission. "_

_-"Mission ? Malédiction, vous voulez dire ! Des siècles que je cours après une absolution que je n'obtiendrais surement jamais. " Xander le regardais, perplexe. _

_-" Ok, admettons. Qu'est ce que l'on fait sur une ile paradisiaque ? " Demanda-t-il, ironique. Je reconnaissais bien sa façon de réagir lorsqu'il se retrouve dans une situation qu'il ne comprend pas. _

_-"Vous êtes ici pour attendre qu'Owen trouve un moyen de ressusciter Sylvana. " _

_-"Eh bien, je lui souhaite bien du courage ! " Il riait nerveusement. _

_-"Et pourquoi ? Il est autant capable que n'importe qui. " Demandais-je. _

_-"Vois-tu, ma chère, ce qui t'a tuée, ou plutôt ce qui nous à tuer, ce sont les griffes d'un guerrier de l'ombre de l'armée de Morpheus. "_

_-"Et alors ? Je ne vois pas le problème. Il va me les retirer et on pourra revenir. "_

_-"Faux ! La force d'un guerrier tel que celui-ci réside dans son organisme hybride. Il a le pouvoir de sécréter un poison de type serpent dans ses ongles et de les projeter pour se défendre. Et les ongles en question, une fois dans un corps, grandissent malgré la mort et le poison qu'ils contiennent continue d'agir. Les ongles ne se laisseront pas retirer comme ca si facilement. " Je fermais les yeux, brisée par les explications qu'il me donnait. _

_-"Mais qu'est ce que tu a fais, Xander ? Sais-tu quelle type de créature…. " Je n'arrivais même plus à terminer ma phrase. Et le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air de s'en moquer complètement ! Le Métantron nous observait, observait la scène sans rien dire. Cela avait l'air de l'amuser de nous voir nous disputer. _

_-"Dites ? Voix de Dieu, pourquoi vous êtes là ? " Demanda Xander brusquement, en changeant de sujet._

_-"Je vous l'ai dit, pour votre résurrection. "_

_-"Ne nous prenez pas pour des cons ! Il y a autres chose derrière ça! " Cria-t-il. Le Métantron ne répondait pas. Il tourna les talons en souriant puis disparu. _

_-"Bravo ! Tu l'as fait partir ! "_

_-"Quoi ? Mais non ! Il est partit tout seul ! " Je sentais que la colère montais en moi. _

_-"Tout est de ta faute, Xander ! " Il me regarda, comme s'il ne savait pas de quoi je voulais parler._

_-"Oui, tout est de ta faute ! Pourquoi je n'ai jamais su qu'une telle créature existait ? Comment as-tu pu participer à cette création ? "_

_-"Et alors quoi ? Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire, Mademoiselle j'ai-des-principes, c'était les ordres du Maitre, j'ai dû m'y conformer. Et c'est de ta faute si on est mort ! " La colère montait encore plus._

_-"Jamais je n'aurais laissé Owen prendre ca à ma place ! Jamais ! " Il ricana fortement._

_-"Le monstre à un cœur ! C'est très touchant ! Tu aurais dû le laisser ! " Il commença à s'éloigner, je le retint par le bras._

_-"Tu aurais laissé Ianto prendre cette chose à ta place ? "_

Dans le Centre, plate-forme informatique :

La nuit venait de tomber sur Cardiff. Owen venait passer la majeure partie de sa journée à travailler sur le corps de Sylvana, sans jamais quitter son infirmerie. Forte heureusement, la faille était restée calme. Toute l'équipe était restée malgré tout sur la Base, afin de ne pas laisser le médecin seul. C'était surtout Ianto qui avait voulu rester. Il savait ce qu'Owen vivait, et il était intimement persuadé que s'il le laissait seul, il aurait été capable de commettre l'irréparable. Dans le bureau de son Capitaine, il l'observait au travers de la CCTV.

-"C'est bien que tu gardes un œil sur lui, Ianto. " Dit Jack en faisant sursauter le Gallois qui ne l'avait pas entendu entrer. Il s'approcha de lui, lui fit un baiser dans les cheveux et resta à ses cotés.

-"Je voudrais pouvoir l'aider autrement, Jack. Mais je ne sais pas quoi faire. "

-"Je reconnais bien ton âme chevaleresque, mon Ange, mais tu connais Owen, même s'il a besoin d'aide, il ne dira rien. "

-"Pourtant, je comprend ce qu'il traverse. S'il me demandait, je l'aiderais sans hésiter ! " Jack s'agenouilla et posa sa main sur la sienne.

-"Je le sais, mon Amour, je le sais. L'un comme l'autre, vous aimez un immortel. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je lui ai dit de venir te voir s'il avait besoin de se confier. Tu sais ce que c'est. " Ianto le regarda, se pencha vers lui, puis commençant à l'embrasser, l'alarme des anomalies se déclencha.

-"Ah ! Les amis de Morpheus sont de sortie ! " Annonça le leader. Ils sortirent du bureau et retrouvèrent les agents Cooper et Sato au poste informatique. De loin, ils pouvaient apercevoir que les deux jeunes femmes semblaient assez proches. Cela surprenait le Capitaine, ainsi que Ianto.

-"Qu'est ce que l'on a, Tosh ? " Demanda-t-il. Gwen retira sa main l'épaule de la jeune informaticienne. Elle pianota sur son clavier afin de récupérer les données demandées. Les deux jeunes agents semblaient bien avoir du mal à dissimuler leurs mal-être apparent de leurs visages. Cela fit sourire le Capitaine, lui rappelant des souvenirs avec Ianto.

-"Il s'agit de l'anomalie n°3 de la liste Torchwood. Elle est apparue sur Heol y Frenhines. " Elle envoya les informations sur son PDA. Les membres prirent leurs communicateurs. Il ne restait que celui d'Owen. Ianto le prit :

-"Je vais lui porter. " Annonça-t-il. Au moment de se retourner, il sursauta car le médecin était déjà là. Il avait le visage fatigué d'avoir travaillé. Il avait l'air d'avoir de nouveau pleuré car il avait les yeux rouges.

-"Owen ! Tu m'as fait peur ! "

-"Désolé…" Il avait la voix de nouveau éteinte.

-"Ce n'est rien, on à une alerte sur une anomalie, tu peux venir ? " Demanda-t-il en lui tendant son communicateur. Owen le fixa puis fixa le petit appareil. Il n'était pas certain du choix qu'il devait faire.

-"A ma place, tu ferais quoi ? "

-"A ta place ? J'irai sur le terrain, retrouver les salopards qui seraient responsable de la mort celui que j'aime et je les ferai payer ! " Annonça le jeune Gallois, impérial. Même Jack était surpris de sa réponse. Owen prit le récepteur, le fixa sur son oreille, puis réalisant qu'il n'avait pas d'armes, retourna à l'infirmerie la prendre. Il prit son arme sur son bureau, mais au moment de partir, il s'aperçut que celles de Sylvana étaient à coté de la sienne. Sans avoir besoin de réfléchir, il prit le gilet qui servait à porter les armes et l'enfila. Il prit aussi son manteau et retourna sur la plate-forme.

-"Désolé, j'étais un peu long. " Gwen, Tosh et Ianto le dévisageais mais ne firent aucun commentaire.

-"Ce n'est rien, allons-y ! " Lança le Capitaine qui souriait de le voir vêtu de la sorte. Ils accédèrent au garage, puis une fois installés, le Capitaine démarra en trombe afin de se rendre sur les lieux de l'intervention.

Durant le trajet, Owen pensais à la jeune femme qu'il avait dû laisser seule sur sa table d'autopsie. Une larme commença à couler.

-"Owen, reste concentré sur la mission ! J'ai besoin de toi et de toutes tes capacités ! " Lui demanda Jack en le regardant dans le rétroviseur.

-"Oui… Excuse-moi, Jack…" Dit-il en essuyant la larme sur sa joue. Le manteau portait encore l'odeur de Sylvana. Cette sensation lui serra un peu le cœur.

Arrivés sur place, les agents descendirent. Toshiko scanna le périmètre avec son appareil. Aucune présence. Elle fit signe d'avancer au Nord de leurs emplacements.

A peine avaient-ils fait quelques mètres, qu'une ombre se matérialisa devant eux. Le Capitaine sortit son arme. L'ombre se matérialisa en un homme.

-"Xander ! Sale traître ! Toi et ta femelle, vous nous avez trahis ! Sort donc de ce groupe d'humain insignifiant et vient payer le prix de ta traitrise ! " Cria le vampire. Owen sortit du groupe, comprenant que de là où il se trouvait, il l'avait confondu avec le vampire de Sylvana.

-"Owen, qu'est ce que tu fais ? " Lui demanda Jack. Owen n'écoutais plus. Il s'avança jusqu'à la créature, puis s'arrêta.

-" Mais tu n'es pas Xander ! Qui est tu, misérable humain ! " Owen leva le regard, pour croiser celui du vampire. Il ne répondit pas.

-"Tu ne répond pas ? Parfait ! Après tout, tu seras mon prochain diner, autant ne pas perdre de temps ! "

-"Alors ca, tu vois, j'en doute ! " Puis il engagea le combat.

Owen frappa le premier. Ce coup surpris le vampire et le déstabilisa. Il se redressa puis répondit en le frappant à son tour. Owen se jeta sur lui, faisant pleuvoir les coups. De l'extérieur, on pouvait voir que le médecin se battait avec la force et l'énergie de la vengeance. Comme si le fait de porter le manteau et les armes de Sylvana lui avaient insufflés un second souffle. Il se sentait remplit de la force de Sylvana. Le vampire n'arrivait pas à soutenir une telle force de combat. Pour ce n'était qu'un humain, mais il n'arrivait pas à le repousser.

Pourtant, au bout de plusieurs minutes de combat intensives, Owen commençait à fatiguer. Le vampire le sentit et s'en servit contre lui afin de renverser le combat à son avantage.

-"Alors, humain ? On fatigue ? Tu abandonnes ? "

-"Jamais ! " Il le repoussa violement, ce qui le projeta à terre sur le dos. Les autres voulurent intervenir, mais il leur fit signe de ne pas approcher. Il se releva, groggy par les coups. L'homme sortit une arme et la pointa sur le médecin.

-"C'est fini, humain ! " Owen essuya du revers de sa main le sang coulant de sa bouche.

-"Oh que non ! " Il dégaina une des armes de Sylvana à son tour.

-"Si on dois mourir, ici, je veux savoir ton nom ! " Demanda Owen. Le vampire ricana fortement.

-"Qu'est ce que cela t'apporterais de le savoir ? "

-"Répond ! Dit moi ton nom ! "

-"Je suis Logan, du clan de Morpheus. " Owen sentit son corps se refroidir à l'entente de ce nom. Pourtant, il ne le connaissait pas, mais il savait qu'il avait un rapport avec Sylvana.

Une détonation retentit. Deux corps tombent lourdement au sol. Les autres membres de l'équipe se précipitèrent auprès de leurs collègues.

-"Owen ? OWEN ! " Cria Jack en le secouant. Ianto, qui se trouvait de l'autre coté du corps, sentait que sa main était mouillée, bien que le sol ne le fût pas. Il regarda sa main :

-"Jack ? "

-"Quoi ! " Il lui montra sa main recouverte du sang d'Owen.


	23. Chapter 23

Le Capitaine s'évertuait à secouer Owen.

-"Owen ! Owen ! Oh non... Pas toi !" Au même instant, le médecin ouvrit les yeux en toussant et gémissant de douleur.

-" Je suis la... Jack... Pas besoin de crier !" Le capitaine s'excusa et, aider des autres, l'aida à se relever.

-" Mais... Mais, pourtant, on l'a vu tirer... Tu est tombe !" Tosh ne comprenait toujours pas comment il avait pu s'en sortir.

-" Il ne sais pas viser..." Répondit Owen. Il se tenait le coté où la balle l'avait bien éraflé. La blessure ne semblait pas profonde.

Un peu plus loin, on pouvait entendre Logan pousser des gémissements de plaintes. Bien que marchant difficilement, Owen alla jusqu'a lui. De la, il s'aperçut qu'il l'avait touché au niveau du cœur. Il ne lui restait que très peu de temps.

-"Hu... Humain... Il vous...vous vaincra ! Elle...Etes...Prochains..." Dit-il en rendant son dernier soupir. Le médecin regarda le cadavre. Il ne ressentait que du mépris pour la mort du vampire. Pourtant, il ne savait rien de lui, mais il se réjouissait du faite qu'il sois mort. Il se retourna vers ses coéquipiers. Aucun de disait mot. Ianto avait ramassé l'arme d'Owen et l'avait gardé avec lui. Jack avait ramené le SUV prés d'eux. Avec l'aide du Gallois, le médecin monta dans le véhicule et s'installa d'une position lui permettant de supporter plus ou moins la douleur.

- "Merci, Ianto."

- "Je t'en prie ! Ce n'est rien, c'est normal."

- "Après tout ce que je t'ai fait..." Ce soudain aveu de culpabilité envers lui étonna quelques peu le jeune Gallois.

- "Je t'en ai jamais voulu. Maintenant, reste tranquille. Une fois arrivés, on te soignera." Fit Ianto en refermant la portière. Il prit place aux cotes de son Capitaine, qui démarra en trombe en direction du Centre.

Une fois arrives, Ianto aida Owen à descendre de la voiture et l'emmena jusqu'a l'infirmerie. Owen s'installa sur un siège a cote de la table d'autopsie où reposait toujours Sylvana. Il indiqua à son collègue ce qu'il devait faire afin de le soigner au mieux. Après quelques longues minutes de crispation et de douleur, Owen se retrouva avec un pansement. Content de son résultat, Ianto enleva ses gants et alla se laver les mains. Owen voulait reprendre son travail sur le corps de la jeune femme, mais le Gallois l'en dissuada.

- "Tu dois te reposer ! Tu as été blessé, ce n'est pas rien ! "

- " Elle ne reviendra pas si je ne fais rien !"

- " Je sais que tu veux la sauver, mais tu dois ménager tes efforts ! Tu ne fera rien de bien dans cet état !" Il savait qu'il n'avait pas tord. Mais il ne voulait pas rester loin d'elle. Aussi, il demanda à Ianto de l'accompagner dans les dortoirs, la où Sylvana avait l'habitude de dormir.

Une fois le médecin installé, Ianto lui demanda :

- "Tu est sur de vouloir dormir ici ? "

- "Certain…" répondit le jeune homme en installant sur le lit.

-"Très bien ! Bonne nuit ! " Fit le Gallois en sortant et éteignant les lumières.

-"Merci…" Owen se tourna sur le coté, non sans mal, et se sentit sombrer dans le sommeil.

Ianto referma la porte puis retourna dans ses quartiers retrouver son Capitaine. Il descendit par la trappe jusque dans leur chambre où il le trouva assoupi dans leur lit. Il sourit en le voyant ainsi. Il alla prendre sa douche rapidement, puis une fois séché, il passa un bas de pyjama et alla se coucher à ses cotés.

-" Hein, qu'est ce que… ? Ah c'est toi mon Ange ! "

-"Bien sur que c'est moi, qui croyais-tu que ca pouvait être ? " Le capitaine ne répondit pas, puis ouvrit ses bras afin que son Gallois puisse s'y blottir.

-"Comment va Owen ? " Demanda-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

-"Il va bien. Il se remet de sa blessure. Je lui ai fait son pansement. "

-"Tu t'occupe de lui maintenant ? Devrais-je m'inquiéter ? " Demanda le leader d'une voix faussement jalouse.

-"Quoi ? Mais non ! Je fais juste ca pour l'aider ! » Réplica Ianto pour se défendre. Le Capitaine ria.

-"Tu démarre au quart de tour ! " Le concerné le regarda surpris.

-« Je te taquine, mon Ange, ne t'inquiète pas ! » Il hocha la tête puis posa sa tête contre son torse. Ianto sentit que le sommeil le gagnait.

-« 'Nuit Jack….t'aime…. » Il l'entendit respirer, puis après avoir déposé un baiser dans ses cheveux :

-« Dors bien mon Ange. » Puis il s'endormit à son tour.

Dans l'entre deux Mondes :

_Voila des heures que le Métantron est partit. Je m'étais assise au bord de la plage, regardant le roulement des vagues s'éteindre à mes pieds. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser à Owen ainsi qu'aux autres membres. Comment allaient-ils ? Que s'est-il passé depuis ma mort ? Tellement de questions sans réponses ! _

_Xander continuait de faire les cent pas derrière moi, ne trouvant pas de réponses à ses propres questions non plus. _

_- «Arrête de tourner en rond, Xander, tu me mets les nerfs en pelote ! » Dis-je en me levant. Il s'arrêta :_

_- « Oh hé ca va, hein ! Ca me prend aussi la tête autant qu'à toi d'être ici, alors ne viens pas me la jouer ! » Puis il recommença. Au même moment, une ombre apparut._

_-__ « Alors ? Encore entrain de vous disputer ? » Demanda le Métantron en souriant. _

_- « Ah ! Vous revoila, vous ! » L'invectivais-je en me relevant._

_-__ « Que de colère émanant de vous deux ! A ce que je peux constater, vous n'avez toujours pas compris pourquoi vous êtes coincés ici. » _

_-__ « Bien sur que non ! Vous n'expliquerez rien ! » Cria Xander. _

_- « Mais il n'a rien à expliquer mon cher Xander ! C'est à toi, à vous deux de trouver la réponse ! »_

_- « Mais la réponse à quoi ? » Demandais-je. Il ne répondit pas. Il était donc certain qu'il n'allait pas nous aider sur cette question. Une question me vint à l'esprit :_

_- « Comment va Owen ? » Je vis Xander se pincer les ailes du nez en se moquant de moi :_

_- « Quoi ? Tu ne voudrais pas savoir comment va Ianto ? » Il me regarda avec dédain :_

_- « Il doit être dans les bras du Capitaine ! Il doit aller très bien ! » Le Métantron me regarda._

_-__ « Ce n'est pas le cas ? » Demandais-je, un peu inquiète. Il soupira._

_- « Je ne dois rien vous dire, vous le verrez quand vous reviendrez avec eux. »_

_-__ « Qu'est ce que cela veut dire ? » Il disparut dans un bruissement vaporeux. _

_-__ « Voila, il disparait encore ! Et toujours pas de réponses ! » Il donna un coup de pied dans le sable, de colère._

_Il n'avait__ pas tord. Nous ne savions toujours pas à quoi nous étions confrontés. Et surtout, pourquoi la Voix de Dieu souhaitait à tout prix nous voir s'affronter Xander et moi ? Tout ceci devait bien avoir un sens !_

_-__ « De toute façon, on revient toujours au même point. Tout est de ta faute, Xander ! » Il se retourna vers moi, visiblement énervé._

_- « Quoi ? Tu te fous de moi ? Qui a voulu jouer a l'héroïne qui se jette pour sauver son pseudo bien-aimé ? Tu n'avais qu'à le laisser ! » Sans répondre, je me suis jetée sur lui, et avec la force du désespoir, je l'ai frappée. Les coups pleuvaient sur son visage, mais je sentais bien que je n'y croyais pas non plus. Il me repoussa sans mal et je me mis à pleurer. Il se poussa, puis se relevant, il me demanda :_

_- « Pourquoi tu m'a fais ca ! Je ne t'ai rien fait, moi ! » Je me redressais, riant nerveusement :_

_- « Et il ose me dire ca ? Seigneur, aidez-moi, je vais le tuer ! » Il soupira, de dépit._

_- « Si tu m'avais mise au courant de tes agissements, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! » _

_- « Et qu'est ce que cela aurait changé que tu le sache ? Tu ne m'aurais pas laissé faire pour autant, mademoiselle je-suis-une-justicière ! J'avais des idéaux, et j'ai dû tout lâcher pour toi ! »__ Je ne l'écoutais plus. Je retournais m'asseoir au bord de la plage, pleurant de colère._

_« Owen….Je vous en prie…. Sauvez-moi !... Ramenez-moi !... Owen ! »_

**Dans la nuit, chambre du do****rtoir de Sylvana/Xander :**

Owen s'agitait dans le lit militaire, en proie visiblement à un cauchemar.

- « Non…Non, Sylvana…..SYLVANA ! » Cria-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Il respira rapidement, fortement, cherchant des yeux quelque chose qui ne trouva pas.

- « Bon sang ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar ! » Il sortit du lit, s'asseyant au bord, puis se frotta les yeux. Sa blessure le lançait toujours, mais cela semblait supportable. Il enfila son sweet et son jean, puis il retourna dans son infirmerie.

Arrivé dans la salle, il alluma les néons, qui projetèrent leurs lumières diffuses. Au centre de la pièce, sur la table d'autopsie, se trouvait toujours le corps de Sylvana. Il s'en approcha et en l'observant, il remarqua que les hématomes de certaines parties du corps semblaient s'être agrandis. Il frôla sa main qui était extrêmement froide. La rigidité cadavérique ne s'était pas installée, comme si le corps attendait juste de se faire réchauffé.

Le médecin releva ses manches, enfila une paire de gant de latex, son masque de protection, ses lunettes, puis se saisissant de son scalpel, commença une incision sur l'impact d'un des ongles. Avec un petit écarteur, il sépara les chairs puis à l'aide d'une pince, il tenta de sortir l'ongle qui, au vu de sa grandeur, se cassa à la moitié.

- « Ah non, bordel ! » Jura le médecin. Il jeta le scalpel de colère sur la tablette d'outils chirurgicaux, et soupira de dépit. Il reprit le scanner corporel, scanna de nouveau le corps, et s'aperçut que l'ongle avait de nouveau repoussé mais, fort heureusement pas entièrement. Il laissa l'appareil fonctionner afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il s'acharnais tant à retirer ce morceau d'ongle qu'il ne s'était pas aperçut que sa plaie s'était rouverte.

Au bout de plusieurs heures, il avait enfin réussi à le retirer. Au même moment, le Capitaine Harkness pénétra dans la pièce.

- « Owen Harper ! Que fais-tu déjà debout ? » Le concerné sursauta :

- « Bon Dieu, Jack ! Tu m'a fais une de ces peurs ! » Le Capitaine descendit les quelques marches et le rejoignit :

- "Tu ne devrais pas être entrain de te reposer ? »

- "Je sais mais je devais m'y remettre. " Dit-il en montrant la table. Il regarda la table, puis demanda :

- "Du nouveau ? "

- "J'ai essayé de retirer un des ongles, mais il était tellement grand qu'il s'est cassé et a repousser presque instantanément et je…. " Jack vit son médecin soudainement pâlir et manqua de s'écrouler.

- "Bordel ! " Il le rattrapa et le porta jusqu'au dortoir. Les autres membres, qui travaillaient sur le poste, vit leur leader porter le corps d'Owen, et le suivirent.

Arriver au dortoir, il posa le médecin sur un lit :

- "Owen ? Owen ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? " Il ne pouvait pas répondre. Jack regarda et s'aperçut que du sang coulait au sol. Il souleva le vêtement et réalisa :

- "Ta blessure ! Elle s'est rouverte ! " Comprenant qu'il avait besoin d'aide très rapidement, il sortit de la pièce, suivit par Ianto et Gwen :

- "Jack ? Jack, où vas-tu ! " Cria la Galloise. Ils le suivirent jusqu'à la plate-forme informatique, où le virent prendre le poste de Tosh afin d'accèder à un site informatique. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de voir de quel site il s'agissait. De là, il retourna a son bureau afin d'y passer un appel.

- "Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ? " Demanda la jeune femme.

- "Je ne sais pas, je n'y comprend rien. " Sur ces mots, le capitaine ressortit de son bureau, son manteau sur le dos et alla jusqu'au sas d'entrée du Hub. Jack fit ouvrir le grand panneau roulant, pris place dans le compartiment, puis au moment de refermer, il entendit :

-"Mais où est ce que tu va, à la fin ! " Demanda Ianto qui courait jusqu'au sas.

- "Je vais chercher un médecin. "

-"Mais où ? Tu en à pour longtemps ? " Il ne répondit pas et referma le panneau. Il remonta jusqu'à la surface où un 4x4 noir aux vitres teintées semblait l'attendre. Le conducteur le salua et le fit monter dans le véhicule et démarra rapidement pour la direction de Londres.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24

Dans le dortoir du Centre :

Owen transpirait à grosses gouttes et souffrait terriblement. Toshiko ne pouvait rien faire d'autres à part comprimer la plaie avec un linge et éponger le front du médecin en attendant que son leader revienne.

De leurs cotés, Ianto et Gwen attendaient un appel du Capitaine, partit il y a maintenant plus de deux heures. A chaque fois que l'un ou l'autre des agents tentaient de le joindre, sois il ne répondait pas, sois ils tombaient sur sa messagerie. Ils savaient bien que leur chef n'avait pas à leur rendre de compte quant à ses déplacements mais là, il s'agissait de la vie de leur collègue !

- « Mais que fait-il, bon sang ! Pourquoi est-il si long ! » Tempérais l'agent Cooper.

Ianto venait de retenter une nouvelle fois de joindre son capitaine, mais encore une fois, sans succès.

- « Alors ? » Demanda la jeune femme.

- « Rien ! Toujours rien ! » S'énerva le Gallois. Il alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils de la plate-forme informatique. Il soupirait fortement, se demandant pourquoi Jack ne lui donnait pas nouvelles. Entendant les gémissements de douleur de leur ami, ils se rendirent à son chevet.

-« Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda Ianto. Toshiko tourna le visage et lui montra des yeux rougis de tristesse et de peur pour toute réponse. Malgré le malaise qui le tenait, il s'approcha du lit et s'y assis. Gwen en fit autant.

- « Je ne veux pas qu'il meurt ! » Dit la jeune informaticienne en éclatant en sanglots. Gwen entoura ses épaules de son bras et déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ianto ne releva pas ce geste, qui sommes toutes, lui paraissait anodin. Mais qui, pour elles seules, signifiait beaucoup.

-« Il est fort, il s'en sortira ! » Annonça le jeune homme. Elles regardèrent puis reportèrent leurs attentions sur le médecin blessé. Le silence tomba dans la chambre du dortoir. Seuls les sons des délires d'Owen raisonnaient dans la pièce.

-« Syl…Sylvana…non…non… Sylvana… »

_Dans l'entre deux mondes :_

_Ce que je supposais êtres plusieurs jours venaient de passés. Au fur et à mesure de ce temps passé, je commençais à comprendre où le Métantron voulait en venir au sujet de Xander et de moi. Il semblerait que pour notre résurrection puisse se faire, nous devions nous entendre. Mais l'un comme l'autre même sans lui avoir posé la question, savions pertinemment que cela était tout bonnement impossible ! Nous devions nous entendre afin de faire accélérer le processus. Mais moi, être « amis » avec Xander ! Et même sans demander, je suis certaine qu'en ce qui le concerne, c'était surement la même chose à mon égard. _

_Mais plus le temps passait, plus je me demandais si j'allais revenir un jour parmi l'équipe. _

_-« Alors, encore entrain de ruminer ? » Dit la Voix de Dieu en apparaissant près de moi. Je relevais à peine mon regard vers lui. Il s'essaya près de moi dans le sable. _

_-« Il semblerait que tu ai trouvé une des raisons de ta présence ici. »_

_-« Oui, je le crois….Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que jamais cela ne se réalisera ! Lui et moi, en entente cordiale ? Plutôt mourir et de finir directement au Purgatoire ! » Il semblait rire de ma réaction._

_-« Mais sais-tu que tu n'a pas vraiment le choix ? » Il se leva. Je le suivais du regard._

_-« Owen me sauvera ! » Lançais-je, un peu à la façon d'une bouée de sauvetage._

_-« Oui ! Mais si cela prend du temps ? Pensez-y tous les deux ! » Annonça-t-il en s'éloignant de moi puis disparu. Xander revint près de moi :_

_-« C'était lui ? Qu'est ce qu'il voulait ? Encore poser des questions sans réponse possible ? » Je ne répondais pas sur le coup. Lorsque me vint une idée :_

_-« Xander, tu ne t'ai jamais demander si toi et moi, on aurait….je ne sais pas, pu s'entendre durant tout ce temps passer ensemble ? » il me regarda comme si je venais d'apparaitre pour la première fois devant ses yeux._

_-« C'est une blague ? C'est ca ? Tu te moque de moi ? Toi et moi… Amis ? Mais même pas en rêve ! On a jamais été fais pour s'entendre et ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que cela va commencer ! » Il repartit dans son coin de plage en ricanant et marmonnant : « Complément cinglée ….Amis ! ….Rêve pas ! » Au moins, cela répondait à ma question, aucune réconciliation n'est envisageable ni même possible !_

_-« Je l'avais bien dit, non ? » Je soupirai fortement en pensant à Owen et aux autres membres de l'équipe. Je pressentais que chaque seconde de plus passer en ce monde m'éloignait de plus en plus de la possibilité de revenir sur Terre. _

Londres

Après ces deux longues heures de route, ponctué par les multiples messages et appels de ses collègues auxquels il ne pouvait bien évidemment pas répondre, il arriva à sa destination. Le conducteur le fit descendre du véhicule puis l'escorta jusqu'à l'intérieur d'un bâtiment fortement garder par des militaires. Le Capitaine entra puis se fit amener jusque dans un pôle pharmaceutique. Là, il rencontra ce qui devait être le chef de ce pôle.

-« Capitaine Harkness ! C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer ! » Fit-il en le saluant militairement. Il lui répondit en le saluant à son tour.

-« Je vous en prie, Docteur, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre ! La vie d'un de mes collègues en danger ! Pouvez-vous me fournir ce que j'ai demandé ? »

-« Oui, absolument, attendez-moi ! » Il le laissa attendre dans un couloir. De la fenêtre, il vit le chef du pôle parler avec un des médecins qui semblait acquiescer ce que son supérieur semblait lui demander. Le médecin prit une lourde sacoche et revinrent près lui.

-« Voici mon meilleur médecin, Capitaine Harkness ! » Il salua le médecin en question, remercia le médecin-chef, puis ils repartirent en direction du véhicule. Il posa sa sacoche dans le coffre, fit installer le médecin à ses cotés, puis le conducteur démarra en trombe, reprenant la route de Cardiff.

Durant le trajet, ni le Capitaine ni le médecin ne parlait. Mais il lui devenait de plus en plus difficile de cacher sa joie.

-« Merci d'avoir accepter ! » Dit-il en souriant.

-« Je t'en prie ! Lorsque mon supérieur m'a dit de qui venait la demande, je ne pouvais pas refuser ! Mais, dit-moi, de quoi s'agit-il ? On m'a dit qu'il était question de vie ou de mort ! »

-« Je te raconterai tout en détail une fois sur place, mais pour te la faire courte, Owen à été grièvement touché lors d'une sortie. » Il vit le médecin réprimer un cri. D'ailleurs en y pensant, il se demandait comment il allait. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas répondre aux appels.

Après deux nouvelles heures de trajet retour, ils étaient arrivés sur la grande place de la Tower Water de Cardiff. Ils descendirent de la voiture puis se rendirent sur la place. De là, Jack pianota sur son bracelet afin d'activer la plate-forme invisible. Une fois arrivés en bas, ne voyant personne à la plate-forme informatique, ils se rendirent directement dans le dortoir.

-« Jack ! Mais qui est-ce ? » Cria Ianto. Il la dévisagea, car elle semblait lui rappeler quelqu'un mais impossible de mettre un prénom sur son visage.

-« Pas le temps pour les formalités ! Toshiko, pousse-toi ! Laissez le médecin travailler. » A contre cœur, elle se poussa et alla se blottir dans les bras de Gwen en sanglotant. Ils observaient le médecin entrain d'officier. Elle lui fit une injection d'antibiotiques, puis après avoir préalablement désinfecté la partie à soigner, elle sortie son matériel puis entrepris de recoudre la plaie. Les autres membres voyaient leur collègue ne plus trembler ni même délirer. Au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, elle termina son travail en posant un pansement.

-« Et voila ! J'ai terminée. Je vais rester pour l'observer durant la nuit, mais il ne doit plus avoir de danger, d'ici deux jours, il sera sortit d'affaires ! » Annonça-t-elle en retirant ses gants et rangeant ses affaires.

-« Merci ! » Fit Gwen en soufflant de soulagement.

-« Je vous en prie ! C'est mon travail ! » Elle recouvrit Owen d'une couverture, puis suivit Jack qui lui avait fais signe de le suivre. Tous les membres sortirent de la chambre. Ianto suivi la jeune femme qui, au moment de rentrer dans le bureau, l'interpella :

-« Attendez ! On ne se serait pas déjà vu, par hasard ? »

-« Oui, bien sur ! Je suis déjà venue, il y a quelques temps avec un ami que Jack et moi avons en commun. »

-« Mais je ne me souviens pas de votre nom. »

-« Jones. Martha Jones. » Puis elle entra et referma la porte derrière elle. Jack prit place derrière le bureau puis invita Martha à s'asseoir face à lui.

-« Je ne sais comment te remercier. »

-« Je t'en prie ! Ne me remercie pas ! C'est mon travail de faire ca. » Répondit-elle en souriant.

-« Mais malgré cela, j'ai quand même un service à te demander. »

-« Dit moi ce que je peux faire pour toi ou l'équipe. » Il se leva puis vint s'asseoir sur un coin du bureau.

-« Voila, j'ai dans mes rangs, une nouvelle équipière mais elle n'est pas, comment dirais-je, ordinaire. »

-« Qu'a-t-elle de particulier ? »

-« C'est une vampire hermaphrodite ! » Martha le regarda, plus que surprise.

-« Rien que ca ! Tu as toujours su choisir tes équipiers, Jack ! » Il acquiesça, puis faisant signe à Martha de le suivre, ils se rendirent dans la salle médicalisée.

En entrant, le médecin s'aperçut qu'un corps de femme à moitié dénudée reposait sur la table d'autopsie.

-« Qui est ce ? » Demanda-t-elle en descendant les marches.

-« Je te présente Sylvana. C'est elle dont je te parlais. Il faut savoir que parmi ses nombreuses particularités, elle en a une en commun avec moi. » Martha fixa Jack, se souvenant :

-« Elle est immortelle ? » Il hocha la tête positivement. Elle le rejoint près de la table.

-« Que lui est-il arrivé ? Et si elle est immortelle, pourquoi est-elle allongée sur cette table d'autopsie ?»

-« Suite à une attaque qui à mal tourné, elle a pris un impact d'ongles d'une créature hybride et depuis, la voila ! Owen à déjà commencer a retiré deux ongles, il avait prévue de les analyser mais comme tu as pu le constater… »*

-«Il n'est plus en état de faire quoi que ce sois ! » Finit-elle. Elle inspecta le corps, puis regarda avec plus d'intention, la trace des impacts.

-« Alors ? Tu crois que tu pourrais tenter quelque chose ? » Demanda le Capitaine avec une pointe d'inquiétude. La jeune femme se redressa :

-« Oui… Je crois que je peux ! » Le leader sourit, puis la pris dans ses bras. Cette réaction la surpris.

-« Je t'en prie, Jack ! Ce n'est rien ! Tu me remercieras quand elle sera de nouveau là ! » Il la remercia une nouvelle fois puis sortie. Martha pris sa lourde sacoche, en sortit un masque, une paire de lunette de protection, des gants ainsi que son matériel de chirurgie, qu'elle disposa sur une tablette près d'elle, posa un champ opératoire, puis ayant respiré un bon coup :

-« Allez, allons-y ! Ramenons cette jeune femme à la vie ! » Puis elle s'attaqua à l'un des ongles.

Après être sortie de l'infirmerie, Jack se rendis à la plate-forme informatique. En y arrivant, il n'y trouva que les agents Sato et Cooper. Il s'arrêta en chemin et les observa. Gwen était entrain de sécher les larmes de Toshiko. Elles semblaient réellement très proches. Il était vraisemblablement troublé de les voir si liées. Quand est-ce arriver ? Comment ? Pourquoi ? Cela lui paraissait si incroyable d'autant qu'il se souvenait que la dernière relation de Gwen Cooper était un homme ! Il revint à la réalité en reprenant sa marche et passa devant elle :

-« Où est Ianto ? » Cette question surpris les deux jeunes femmes dans leurs mouvements et les firent sursauter :

-« Mon Dieu ! Jack ! Tu es fou de nous faire peur comme ca ! Préviens quand tu arrives ! » Cria Gwen. Il s'excusa.

- « Donc ? Où est-il ? »

-« Il...Il est dans ton bureau ! » Répondit Toshiko. Il les remercia puis s'y rendis. En entrant, il trouva son jeune amant assis dans son fauteuil, pensif. Il referma la porte puis vint s'asseoir sur un coin de son bureau :

-« Ianto ? » Appela-t-il en lui touchant la main. Il sursauta.

-« Jack ! Pardon… » Il se pencha vers lui pour l'embrasser.

-« Tu a l'air bien pensif, mon Ange. » Le Gallois se redressa dans le siège.

- « C'était donc pour aller la chercher que tu ne répondais pas à mes appels ? »

-« Oui, c'était pour aller récupérer Martha. Tu m'en veux ? » Ianto hésita à répondre.

-« Bin, je ne sais pas trop… Je me suis inquiété et pas seulement pour toi, pour Owen aussi ! Tu aurais pu me le dire, je ne vois pas quel grand secret il y avait ! » Fini-t-il par dire. Jack s'installa face à lui.

-« Je te demande pardon, Ian, mais si je n'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je suis allé chercher Martha chez UNIT. Donc, je ne pouvais absolument rien dire dans l'immédiat. » Ianto posa sa tête sur les cuisses du Capitaine.

-« Je ne veux pas qu'on se cache des choses…. »

-« Je te demande pardon… Je ne le ferai plus, promis ! » Dit-il en déposant un baiser dans ses cheveux. Ianto se redressa, puis fixant l'immortel, l'embrassa langoureusement. Se laissant prendre au jeu, Jack répondit avec la même tendresse. Il lui caressa son visage angélique et repris ses lèvres de la même façon. Les mains commençaient à devenir peu à peu aventureuses, commençant à déboutonner une chemise, à défaire une cravate. Puis une fois les différentes barrières de tissu retirer, les caresses se firent d'emblée, sensuelles, voluptueuses même. Ianto se mit debout, sans quitter les lèvres de son Capitaine. Il lui caressa les épaules, le dos et commençait à se sentir assez l'étroit dans ses vêtements qui lui restaient.

-« J'ai envie de toi, Ian ! » Dit le Capitaine, à la limite du gémissement. Son jeune amant, lui répondit que lui aussi. Jack pris les devants, et commença à déboutonner le pantalon du Gallois et fit descendre sous-vêtements et vêtement en même temps. Il descendit aussi du bureau, puis le masturbant, il le fit asseoir dans le fauteuil et, sans prévenir, le pris en bouche.

-« Oh Mon Dieu ! Jack ! » Gémis Ianto. Le Capitaine continua. Sentant qu'il arrivait à la limite de la jouissance, il s'arrêta, puis faisant comprendre à son homme ce qu'il voulait, il fit de la place sur son bureau.

-« Ici ? » Demanda Ianto, surpris. Il le fit asseoir, puis sortit un petit flacon de lubrifiant d'un tiroir.

-« Pas le temps de descendre ! »

-« Mais si on nous surprend ? Si quelqu'un entre ? » Continuais de demander le Gallois. Il l'embrassa pour le faire taire. Il le fit allonger sur le dos, enleva son pantalon puis, ayant pris une dose de liquide lubrifiant, il humidifia l'anneau de chair de son compagnon et commença à le préparer à le recevoir. Ressentant la froideur du produit, Ianto se contracta.

-« Détend-toi mon cœur, ca va aller ! » Il se pencha pour l'embrasser et continua les va-et-vient de son doigt. Voyant qu'il obtenait l'effet escompté, Il introduisit un second doigt. Ianto en gémissait de plaisir. Sentant qu'il était prêt, il retira ses doigts qu'il remplaça par son sexe lubrifié. Il entra en lui lentement, puis commença ses va-et-vient. Le Gallois, qui haletait de plaisir, se caressa en même temps. Voyant cela, Jack augmenta la cadence de ses coups de reins. Il aimait voir son partenaire prendre son plaisir avec lui. Le bureau semblait trembler sous les assauts.

-« Huum Jack… Oh oui ! Jack ! «

Sentant la jouissance venir, Ianto se libera dans sa main, et le Capitaine vint quelques instants après lui. Il resta quelques instants ainsi puis se retira. Le jeune homme se releva, puis embrassa son amant une dernière fois. Il le prit dans ses bras.

-« Merci…. » Fit le leader. Le Gallois ne répondit pas mais il semblait heureux de son geste. Ne pouvant rester comme ca, ils prirent leurs affaires, et descendirent dans leur chambre afin de prendre une douche rapidement et se changèrent. Une fois prêt, ils remontèrent dans le bureau, et après un ultime baiser, chacun retourna à ses occupations.

Dans l'infirmerie

Martha avait enfin réussit à retirer le deuxième ongle du corps de Sylvana. Après comparaison avec les images de scanner qu'Owen avait précédemment fait, elle en avait déduis qu'elle avait retiré la partie qui avait cassé lors de la première extraction de cet ongle.

-« Il n'en reste plus que trois ongles. Mais, il faut que je sache ce qui a provoqué cette réaction. » Elle préleva une partie de l'ongle qu'elle mit en analyse avec le matériel du médecin.

-« Déjà, avec la spectrométrie de masse, on saura de quoi il retourne ! » Elle mit l'échantillon dans un petit flacon, qu'il déposa dans la machine, et après l'avoir programmée, referma le couvercle et lança le programme d'analyse. Se doutant que l'analyse mettrait beaucoup de temps et que les ongles ne sont surement d'origine terrestre, elle retira son masque, ses lunettes et ses gants, puis sortit de la salle médicale afin de se rendre au chevet d'Owen pour constater son état.

Dortoir

Arrivant dans la chambre, Martha ausculta le médecin du Centre. La fièvre commençait à descendre, il ne tremblait plus. Il dormait. Au même moment, Jack entra.

-« Comment va-t-il ? » La jeune médecin se retourna.

-« Il va s'en tirer ! Il est très fort. Il répond bien à l'injection d'antibiotique. » Le Capitaine sourit de la nouvelle. L'alarme d'anomalie de déclencha, a peine Martha eu le temps de terminer sa phrase. Ils se précipitèrent a la plate-forme informatique, où ils retrouvèrent les trois autres agents.

-« Qu'est ce que l'on a ? » Demanda Jack.

Tohshiko pianota sur son clavier afin de centraliser les données arrivants dans l'unité centrale.

-« J'y suis ! Apparition de l'anomalie n°7 de la liste Torchwood. L'apparition a été repérer sur Frederick Street. Mais attendez ! »

-« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? » Elle passa sur l'écran de contrôle des camera de sécurité de la ville. Elle aperçu sur l'un des écrans que ce qui pouvait apparemment être l'anomalie, semblait courir après quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

Le sang du Capitaine ne fit qu'un tour. Le manteau déjà sur le dos, il lança l'ordre au reste de l'équipe de se retrouver dans le SUV, et une fois tout le monde installé, il démarra en trombe et sortie du garage en quatrième vitesse, se rendant sur les lieux.

L'anomalie était entrain de chasser sa proie. Ils devaient à tous arriver avant.

La chasse à l'homme commence…


	25. Chapter 25

Chapitre 25

Durant le trajet vers les coordonnées de l'anomalie, le Capitaine fit ses recommandations :

-« Vu que l'on ne sait pas vers quelle genre de créature on se dirige, on reste tous grouper, compris ! » Le reste de l'équipe acquiesça. Arrivés sur place, ils descendirent du véhicule, puis munie de son scanner, Toshiko scruta les environs, jusqu'à ce que le signal d'une trace énergétique se verrouille.

-« Par ici ! » Lança-t-elle en suivant le signal de la direction proposée. Le groupe la suivait, dans les multiples ruelles. Arrivée sur la zone positionnant la signature de l'anomalie, ils y trouvèrent un corps. Gwen alla vérifier s'il était toujours en vie. Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés, puis le retournant, elle s'écarta, de stupeur :

-« Mon Dieu ! »

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » Demanda Toshiko.

-« Il…Il est vivant ! » Bredouilla-t-elle en reculant. Les autres membres s'approchaient. La victime avait le visage en sang et paraissait extrêmement affaibli. Jack tenta de le lever afin de l'aider à marcher. Il poussa un cri de douleur :

-« Non ! Lâchez-moi ! » Cria-t-il en se débattant.

-« Vous êtes blessé ! On doit vous sortir d'ici ! » Lui expliqua-t-il. Avec l'aide d'Ianto, ils réussirent à le mettre sur pied.

-« Mais...Mais vous ne comprenez pas ! Il va revenir ! »

-« Mais de qui parlez-vous ? » Demanda Gwen. Sur ces mots, l'homme poussa un cri démentiel. Ils regardèrent dans la direction dont il pointait le doigt, et virent une créature apparaitre. Elle atterrit près du groupe, puis les observant, demanda d'une voix caverneuse :

-« Qui ose toucher mon repas ? » La bête grognait. Elle s'approcha d'eux, les toisant du regard.

-« Vous allez regretter d'être venu, humains ! » Annonça-t-il. Jack sortit du groupe.

-« Jack ? Tu fais quoi, là ? » Demanda Martha.

-« Ce que je suis censé faire ! » Lui répondit-il. Il s'avança vers la créature. Cette dernière grognait, semblant prête à engager le combat.

-« Qui es-tu ? » Demanda le Capitaine.

-« Qu'est-ce que cela t'apporterai de le savoir, d'ici quelques minutes, tu seras mort, humain ! » Jack écarta les pans de son manteau militaire, voulant montrer de par ce geste qu'il est prêt et qu'il se battrait jusqu'au bout !

-« Qu'il en soit ainsi ! » Et le premier coup de ce qui serait un long combat entre deux êtres pourvu d'une force bien puissante et dont l'issue fatale ne semblait à peine effrayer, fût envoyé de la part du Capitaine Harkness.

Ianto se doutait que son leader ne se laisserait pas avoir facilement. Il devait attendre que cela se termine. Quelle qu'en soit l'issue.

Le combat redoublait de violence, de part et d'autres des adversaires. Le Capitaine semblait fatigué de cette lutte acharnée qu'il menait depuis plusieurs longues minutes tandis que son adversaire semblait se réjouir de cette issue.

-« Rend toi humain ! »

-« Alors ça, tu vois, ce n'est pas prévu ! » Cria-t-il, essoufflé. Il se jeta sur lui, mais le vampire le repoussa. Se retrouvant sur le dos, la créature en profita pour sortir ses griffes ainsi que ses crocs. Jack essaya de reculer mais la créature l'en empêcha en le maintenant au sol avec son pied. Il poussa un grognement en direction des autres membres, puis planta ses griffes dans la poitrine du leader. Jack cria sous la sensation de perforation dans sa chair. Il eut juste le temps de ressentir l'ongle qui lui perforait le cœur qu'il mourut sur le champ. Le vampire s'agenouilla près de sa victime :

- « Stupide humain ! Je l'avais bien dit que tu allais mourir ! Mais avant de pouvoir me repaitre de toi, je vais aller m'occuper de tes compagnons ! Et tu sais quoi ? Rien ni personne ne pourra m'en empêcher ! » Puis il se met à rire. Un rire froid, caverneux, imposant.

-« Il va tous nous tuer ! » Criait la précédente victime. Les autres membres se resserraient contre l'homme, effrayé de ce que la créature pourrait leur faire. Ianto, lui, fixait le corps de son amant allongé sur le sol. Il ressentait une douleur de le voir mort mêlée d'un envie de tuer. Cela ne lui était jamais arriver auparavant. Bien sûr, il était prêt à mourir pour son ancienne compagne Lisa lorsque Jack l'avait mis en joue quand il avait appris qu'elle était dans les locaux, de même qu'il était prêt à suivre son leader lorsque celui-ci avait décidé de se sacrifier contre le Balrog, mais là, il se sentait habité par un désir de vengeance implacable. Confiant la victime à Martha, il s'écarta du groupe.

-« Ianto ? Ianto, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demanda Gwen. Il ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha silencieusement du vampire qui continuer de parler au cadavre de Jack. Il sortit son arme et l'arma. Entendant le bruit caractéristique du chargement, le vampire se releva et se retrouva le front contre le canon du Glock 45 du Gallois. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'il entendit le Gallois lui dire :

- « Evite celle-là ! » Puis il pressa la détente. Le vampire reçut une balle en plein front, tituba et s'écroula au sol, visiblement mort. Le Gallois s'approcha du corps lorsqu'il entendit l'homme lui crier :

- « Le cœur ! Tirer dans le cœur ! » Il s'exécuta et vida son chargeur à l'emplacement indiqué. Il ne pensait qu'à cela. Achever le meurtrier de son Amour. Il était tellement dans ancré dans cette pensée qu'il ne l'entendit pas ressusciter.

Jack se redressa d'un coup, tentant de reprendre ses esprits lorsqu'il entendit des bruits de coups de feu. Cherchant d'où cela pouvait provenir, il en trouva la source. Il se releva, puis, voyant Ianto entrain de vider son chargeur dans le corps de la créature à terre, il posa sa main sur la sienne :

-« Ianto ! Arrête ! » Mais malgré cette injonction, le concerné ne réagissais pas.

-« Donne-moi ton arme, Ianto, s'il te plait ! » Il fit glisser sa main sur la crosse de l'arme, puis la pris et la garda.

- « C'est fini Ianto ! Je crois qu'il a son compte. » De sa main libre, il prit celle de son Gallois, et l'attira vers lui, afin de le prendre dans ses bras. Tel un robot, Ianto se laissa faire, sentant qu'il n'avait plus aucune faculté réceptive.

-« Ianto, Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda le Capitaine. Il n'obtint pas de réponse. Il défie l'étreinte et s'aperçut que le regard d'Ianto avait perdu leur éclat habituel. Il caressa son visage, essayant de lui faire fixer son attention sur lui, mais sans succès.

-« Ianto, répond moi, s'il te plait ! » L'implora-t-il.

-« C-Ca-va … » murmura-t-il. Se contentant de cette réponse, ils retournèrent vers le reste du groupe. L'homme se débattait des bras de deux jeunes femmes qui le tenaient debout, puis se recula, passablement énervé :

- « Ne vous approchez pas de moi ! » Il trébucha, tomba à terre puis recula jusqu'à ce qu'il entre en contact avec un mur.

-« Calmez-vous ! N'ayez pas peur ! » Tenta Martha afin de le rassurer.

-« Mais qui êtes-vous ! » Il avait peur. Il venait de voir un homme se faire tuer par un vampire et ressusciter comme si de rien n'étais. Il avait aidé à faire tuer son assaillant. Cela commencé à faire un peu trop pour lui. Voyant son état d'apeurement, Martha s'approcha de lui. Il l'a dévisageais.

-« Calmez-vous, d'accord ? Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal ! Ayez confiance, d'accord ? » Le rassura-t-elle, tout en continuant de s'approcher. Il semblait moins apeuré, mais toujours craintif. Il se laissa convaincre, mais resta sur ses gardes.

-« Nous sommes des amis de Sylvana. » Annonça-t-elle. A l'écoute de ce nom, il se raidit d'un coup, se souvenant de celle qui l'avait jadis sauvé mais il n'arrivait pas à les croire. Ce nom remontant un âge trop ancien pour être vrai.

-« Sylvana ? Vous êtes des amis de Sylvana ? Vous réalisez de l'âge qu'il faudrait que vous ayez pour la connaitre ! » Il ne semblait plus rien comprendre.

-« D'abord, dites-nous votre nom. » Demanda Martha. L'homme soupira fortement. Il ne semblait pas avoir le choix que de leur faire confiance.

-« Je me nomme Gabriel. »

- « Eh bien, bienvenue à Cardiff, Gabriel ! » Dit Jack. Retournant sur leurs pas, ils retournèrent au véhicule d'intervention, et une fois tout le monde installé, il démarra en trombe, en direction du Centre. Durant le trajet, personne ne disais mot. Ianto regardais par la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Jack, voyant cela, posa sa main sur sa cuisse, tentant de le faire réagir. Ianto regarda la main puis retourna dans ses pensées. Cela lui brisais le cœur de le voir ainsi.

Une fois arrivé, tout le monde descendit. Le gallois se rendit directement dans le bureau de son leader et en claqua la porte.

-« Gwen, amène tout le monde sur la plate-forme informatique, je dois parler à Ianto. »

-« D'accord ! » Fit-elle en accompagnant le reste du groupe à l'endroit demandé. Jack se rendit dans son bureau et y trouva son compagnon assis dans le fauteuil, les yeux dans le vague.

-« Ian ? Mon Ange, arrêtes de te torturer ! » Toujours pas de réponse. Il vint s'asseoir sur un coin de son bureau.

-« Je resterai là jusqu'à temps que tu daignes me répondre ! » Le jeune homme soupira fortement.

-« Je suis un meurtrier. » Lâcha-t-il, froidement.

-« Quoi ? Mais non ! Où as-tu cherché une idée pareille ! » Demanda-t-il surpris.

-« J'ai vidé mon chargeur dans le corps de cette créature ! Ce n'est pas moi, ça ! Je ne tue pas ! »

-« Alors c'est ça qui te rend malade ? Tu te crois un assassin parce que tu as abattu une créature ? Je ne vois pas où le problème ! On fait ça tous les jours, Ianto ! C'est notre travail ! » Il se leva. Jack en fit de même.

-«Mais tu comprends rien ! Tu crois que j'ai fait ça involontairement ? Dans un cas de légitime défense ? Le problème, c'est que j'ai tué cette créature volontairement ! Et j'ai pris plaisir à le faire ! Je l'ai abattue de sang-froid, sans aucun regret ! Et tu me dis que je ne suis pas un meurtrier ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! » Cria-t-il. Il sentait qu'un sentiment de colère était en train de lui faire perdre ses moyens, et laissa les larmes qu'il retenait depuis un moment sortir. Jack vint derrière lui, et l'enlaça.

-« Je comprends peut-être rien mais je sais pourquoi tu as fait ça. Toutes ces nombreuses fois où tu m'avais me faire tuer, tu as accumulé cette vengeance en toi parce que tu voulais faire payer ma mort au responsable mais tu n'as jamais pu le faire, et ce soir, en voyant ce vampire me tuer à nouveau, tu as mis à exécution cette vengeance. Et il a payé pour les autres, tout simplement ! Donc tu vas me faire le plaisir de retirer de ton esprit l'idée même que tu puisses être un meurtrier, compris ? Tu n'en es pas un ! Et jamais tu ne le seras ! Tu sais pourquoi ? » Il secoua la tête pour dire non.

-« Parce que tu as un cœur ! » Dit-il en souriant. Ils s'embrassèrent.

-« Je te demande pardon, Jack. Je ne devrais pas craquer comme cela. »

-« Ce n'est rien ! Bon, allons retrouvez les autres, ils vont demander ce que l'on fait ! » Ianto sourit de cette phrase. Ce ne serait pas la première fois qu'ils se le demanderaient.

A la plate-forme informatique. 

Arrivant à la plate-forme, ils y trouvèrent les agents Cooper et Sato ainsi que Gabriel, attendant un interrogatoire.

-« Où est Martha ? » Demanda Jack.

-« Elle est repartie au Labo, terminer ses analyses. » Répondit Gwen.

-« Très bien ! Bon, Gabriel ! Racontez-nous votre histoire ! Et n'oubliez aucun détail ! » Fit le Capitaine s'installant sur un des sièges de la plate-forme.

-« Puisque vous voulez ! Je viens du 18e siècle, je suis un vampire qui travaillais pour le compte de Morpheus, vous devez en avoir entendu parler si vous connaissez Sylvana. » Les agents acquiescèrent et le laissèrent continuer.

-« Sylvana était la maitresse du Maitre durant un long moment, mais elle a décidé de se rebeller et d'emmener ceux qui était d'accord avec elle, j'en faisais partie. On avait ordre de se séparer, de se fondre dans la masse, et de ne jamais se retrouver. Mais depuis quelques jours, je sentais que j'étais suivi, et j'ai réalisé que j'avais raison. »

-« Quel était le nom de votre agresseur ? »

-« Carlisle. Il se nommait Carlisle. Il était un des hommes de main de Morpheus. » Le reste du groupe l'observait sans répondre, il continua :

-« A l'époque, je travaillais avec Carlisle et les autres pour le compte de mon ancien maitre. Les premiers vampires que Morpheus avait recrutés étaient de véritables machines à tuer. Mais cela ne me plaisais plus. Puis un jour, il y a cette jeune femme dont Morpheus avait fait la transformation et qu'il voulait garder près de lui comme Reine qui à commençais à semer le trouble parmi la communauté. »

- « Vous parlez de Sylvana ? » Demanda Ianto.

-« Tout à fait ! Et elle a commencé à rallier des membres de l'équipe de Morpheus, et petit à petit, elle a réussi à nous convaincre, moi y compris. Mais c'est arrivé aux oreilles de Morpheus, et je peux vous dire qu'il n'a pas du tout apprécié ! »

-« Qu'a-t-il fait ? » Demanda Jack.

-« Nous nous sommes enfuis avec Sylvana, et nous avons dû nous séparer et elle nous avait donné l'ordre de ne jamais se retrouver. Mais certains d'entre nous ont été pourchassés par les hommes de Morpheus qu'elle n'avait pu convaincre, et malheureusement tués. » Sa voix semblait s'éteindre à la fin de sa phrase. Jack et Ianto le regardaient, ayant une sorte de pitié pour lui.

Salle d'infirmerie 

Martha alla vérifier l'analyse qu'elle avait lancée avant de partir en intervention, qui, effectivement, était terminé. Elle pianota sur le clavier afin de lancer l'impression du rapport d'analyse. Une fois fait, elle en prit connaissance. En arrivant sur la composition du poison qui se trouvait dans l'échantillon d'ongle, elle fut très surprise :

-« Mais comment … ? » Elle relut une fois de plus les conclusions, mais encore une fois, elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. Cela lui semblait impossible ! Martha sortit de la salle et retourna sur la plate-forme informatique afin d'en informer le capitaine.

_Dans l'entre deux mondes :_

_Les jours se succédaient les uns aux autres. Et avec eux, la possibilité de revenir s'éloigner. Il m'était toujours impossible de trouver un semblant de compromis avec Xander. Il ne voulait rien entendre. Le Métantron n'était pas revenu depuis son dernier passage. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. _

_Xander semblait ruminer dans son coin. Toutes mes tentatives pour lui faire entendre raison ont malheureusement échouées, mais de là où je me trouvais sur la plage, il avait l'air de parler tout seul. Je ne pouvais entendre ce qu'il disait. Je soupirais puis je me retournais vers la mer quand j'entendis dans mon dos :_

_-« Vous comptez passez le reste de votre temps à vivre ici ? »Je me relevais, c'était le Métantron. La colère me prit :_

_-« Vous croyez que je fais exprès de rester dans cet univers ? C'est lui qui ne veut rien entendre ! J'ai tout essayé pour lui faire comprendre, mais il ne veut rien ! Il ne changera jamais d'avis, vous m'entendez, jamais ! » M'ayant surement entendu crier, Xander revint vers nous._

_-« Qu'est-ce que t'as à crier comme ça ! »Me demanda-t-il, puis s'aperçut que nous n'étions plus seuls. _

_-« Tiens ! Vous êtes là, vous ! »_

_-« Oui, je suis là, et vous deux aussi tant que vous n'aurez pas décidé de revenir ! »_

_-« Mais je vous ai dit que… » Commençais-je à m'emporter quand Xander me fit signe de la main pour me faire taire. _

_-« Quoi ? Depuis quand tu me dis de me taire, toi ? Je parle si je le veux ! » Criai-je._

_-« A ce propos, j'ai réfléchis ! » Dit-il en élevant la voix au-dessus de la mienne, et me fixant du regard. Je le regardais, ainsi que le Métantron, plus que surprise. _

_-« Tiens donc ! Tu as réfléchis ! » Dis-je en posant mes mains sur mes hanches, attendant son explication. _

_-« Je veux revenir sur Terre, et si pour cela, nous devions être… amis ! Hé bien soyons le ! » Me dit-il dans une ébauche de sourire. _

_-« Vous voyez ! Quand vous voulez ! »Cria le Métantron dans une volute blanche en disparaissant. _

_-« Tu te fous de qui ? Pourquoi ce revirement soudain, et totalement inexplicable ! »L'invectivais-je, une fois la Voix de Dieu partie._

_-« Bah quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? » _

_-« Tu m'as dit toi-même que le fait de devenir amis, toi et moi, était, je te cite « impossible, même pas en rêve ! », c'est bien ce que tu m'as dit ? »_

_-« Je ne peux pas changer d'avis ? »_

_-« Je ne te crois pas ! » Il haussa les épaules et me tourna le dos. Ce geste fit exploser la colère en moi. Je l'attrapais par une épaule. _

_-« Ne me tourne pas le dos quand je te parle ! » Et lui décocha un coup de poing dans le visage. Cela le fit saigner un peu de la bouche. Sans me répondre, il me gifla en retour, puis s'en suivais une bagarre, qui, je le crois, aurait dû avoir lieu depuis de longues années._

Plate-Forme Informatique :

Martha arriva sur la plate-forme, et y trouva tous les agents ainsi que Gabriel.

-« Excusez-moi, mais je dois te montrer quelque chose d'important, Jack ! » Le concerné se retourna.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? » La jeune femme entra sur la plate-forme, et lui donna le document. Connaissant son animosité envers les rapports en tout genre, elle lui expliqua :

-« Il s'agit du résultat de l'analyse des ongles que Sylvana porte en elle, et… » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Gabriel l'interrompit :

-« Sylvana ? Elle est ici ? » Demanda-t-il, visiblement troublé.

-« Oui, elle est ici, mais je ne crois pas que vous devriez la voir, Gabriel. » Tenta la jeune femme afin de l'empêcher de la voir tant qu'elle ne l'aurait pas sauvé. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse la voir tant qu'elle était encore morte. Puis, finissant son explication des résultats au Capitaine :

-« Donc, pour faire court, il s'agit d'un poison équivalent au venir de cobra. Je vais contacter un de mes collègues à UNIT afin de faire préparer un antipoison. Je vais m'occuper à retirer les derniers ongles restants. » Cette information fit réagir le jeune homme.

-« Ongles ? De quels ongles parlez-vous ? Je vous prie, dites-moi de quoi il s'agit, je crois que je peux vous aider ! » L'implora Gabriel. Comprenant qu'il ne lâcherait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas obtenue ce qu'il voulait, Martha accepta :

-« Je vais vous emmener auprès d'elle, mais avant, j'ai un autre patient à aller voir. » Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers le couloir des dortoirs.

Dans le dortoir :

Suivi de Jack et des autres agents de Torchwood, Martha Jones se rendit au chevet d'Owen Harper. Elle l'ausculta, pris ses constantes et les nota.

-« Alors ? Comment va-t-il ? » Demanda le leader. Elle posa le dossier, puis se leva :

-« Il est tiré d'affaire ! Il répond très bien au traitement d'antibiotique, et il ne lui reste plus qu'à récupérer ses forces. » Tosh soupira de soulagement, Gwen la serra contre elle, lui déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

-« Il pourra retourner sur le terrain ? »

-« Je ne peux encore l'affirmer, il revient de loin, tu sais ! Laisse-lui déjà du temps, pour retrouver ses forces, et après, on avisera. » Jack se rangea à l'avis du médecin, qui, une fois sa consultation faite, se rendit dans la salle médicalisée en compagnie de Gabriel.

Infirmerie :

Suivant Martha, Gabriel redoutait le fait de revoir Sylvana. Celle, qui grâce à son courage, a réussi à faire de lui un vampire libre. En entrant dans la salle, réalisant que ses craintes étaient fondées, il ne put contenir ses larmes. S'en apercevant, Martha posa sa main sur son épaule :

-« Gabriel…Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que vous puissiez la voir avant que je n'ai pu… tenter de la sauver ! » Le jeune homme pleurait silencieusement. Il l'observa, puis pris sa main dans la sienne ressentant le froid mortel.

-« Comment cela a-t-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi lui avoir fait ça ! » S'énerva-t-il.

-« Gabriel, écoutez-moi ! Je sais que vous êtes en colère de la voir dans cet état, mais, je vous en prie, aidez-moi à la sauver ! Vous dites savoir ce qu'elle a, alors aidez-moi ! » Gabriel, sans détacher son regard du corps de la jeune femme, sécha ses larmes, et accepta.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapitre 26 :

- « Oui, mais avant toute chose, je dois vous expliquer ce que sont ces ongles. » Dit-il en reprenant sa contenance. Il alla prendre place de l'autre côté de la table d'autopsie, faisant face à Martha.

-« Je vous écoute ! » Fit-elle en croisant les bras.

-« Il faut savoir qu'a la base, le vampire est un humain. Morpheus a créé une armée, communément appelée « armée de l'ombre », composé d'une sorte de super soldat, des hybrides ne connaissant, ni la faim, ni la soif, ni même la fatigue. »

-« De quoi sont-ils issues ? »

-« C'est un mélange de plusieurs types d'ADN, des vampires, des humains, ainsi que d'autres spécialités animales du cru de Morpheus. Nous les avons travaillés en laboratoire, et avons obtenu ces spécimens de guerriers de l'ombre, qui, en plus des nombres capacités qu'ils ont acquis durant la gestation, ont la capacité de se téléporter par la pensée, et d'être réputé invincible. Martha écoutait le discours du vampire, elle était stupéfaite d'autant de connaissances.

-« J'ai analysé un échantillon d'ongle, et j'y ai trouvé des traces de venin de cobra, Morpheus élève des serpents de ce type ? »

-« Oui ! Il l'intègre lors de la création des hybrides. Toutes ces spécificités réunies dans un seul et même corps, vous pouvez constater les dégâts qu'ils peuvent faire ! » Elle acquiesça.

-« Merci de vos informations, Gabriel ! Elles me seront très utiles ! » Elle alla prendre son portable dans sa sacoche, et appela le médecin-chef de la section médicale de Unit afin de faire préparer un contrepoison au venin de cobra. Une fois fait, elle retourna près du corps de Sylvana, puis fixant le vampire dans les yeux :

-« Avant de commencer, je voudrais savoir, comment savez-vous tout cela concernant les hybrides, les ongles ? » Il soupira en baissant les yeux.

-« Parce que …. Parce que j'ai fait partir du groupe qui a travaillé à la création des guerriers… » Répondit-il, à la limite du murmure. Martha posa sa main sur la sienne :

-« Gabriel, je ne vous juge pas ! Puisque vous êtes là, est ce que vous allez m'aider à la sauvé ? »

-« Allons-y ! »

Elle lui passa des gants, un masque de protection, ainsi que des lunettes puis commencèrent l'extraction du troisième ongle.

Dortoirs :

Dans son lit, Owen recommençait à s'agiter. La sueur recoulait de son front.

-« Syl….Sylvana….Revient….Sylvana, revient ….. » Toujours les mêmes cauchemars : Sylvana qui semble s'éloigner de plus en plus, Owen qui court sans jamais réussir à la rattraper. Depuis qu'il réalisait la teneur de ses sentiments pour la jeune femme, ce rêve récurant depuis son accident était devenu sa plus grande crainte.

S'agitant de plus en plus, il tenta de se réveiller, et essayant de se lever, Owen sortit de la pièce. Prenant appui contre le mur, il essaya de marcher dans le couloir, sans chercher à comprendre où cela le mènerait. Il marchait en titubant, la sueur coulant toujours le long de son visage, la vision troublée. Il se tenait le ventre, du sang en coulait en un mince filet. Il continua de marcher jusqu'au bout du couloir et arriva à l'entrée du Hub. Face à lui se tenait la plate-forme informatique, où tous les autres agents travaillaient. Dans un ultime effort, il s'avança vers eux, mais ses forces le lâchèrent et s'écroula, alertant les autres membres.

-« Oh mon Dieu, Owen ! » cria Tosh en s'approchant du médecin. Gwen alla chercher Jack et Ianto.

-« Venez vite ! Il y a un problème ! »

-« Que se passe-t-il ? »

- « C'est Owen ! » Ianto sortit en premier, suivi de Jack, voyant l'informaticienne agenouillée, tenant la tête du médecin de l'équipe dans ses bras. Le capitaine fit de même et tenta de le réveiller.

-« Owen ! Owen ! Oh, Harper ! Tu m'entends ? Réveille-toi ! » Aucune réaction. Il demanda à Gwen de faire une annonce sur les haut-parleurs afin de faire venir Martha sur la plate-forme.

Sur place, le second médecin l'ausculta et s'aperçut que la plaie était rouverte par le sang qui s'en écoulait et qui était visible sur le vêtement que portait Owen.

- « Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Martha.

-« On n'en sais rien ! On vient de le trouver là, et on ne sait même pas comment il a pu se lever ! » Lui répondit le leader.

-« Bon, je ne peux rien faire pour lui ici, à même le sol. Aidez-moi à le transporter jusqu'au dortoir ! » Gabriel, qui l'avait accompagné, les aida à ramener Owen dans son lit.

Une fois arrivés, ils le remirent dans son lit. Martha retourna dans la salle d'autopsie afin de récupéré sa sacoche et revint au dortoir avec. Elle vérifia ses constantes, les nota, et prit une seringue d'antibiotique et refit une injection. Puis elle l'anesthésia localement, retira les anciens fils de suture qu'elle remplaça par de nouveaux. Cela fait, Martha reprit la température d'Owen, et vit que l'injection commençait déjà à faire effet, et fit sortir tout le monde de la chambre, afin de le laisser se reposer. Chacun retourna à ses occupations sur la plate-forme informatique et Jack en profita pour convoquer le docteur Jones ainsi que Gabriel, vu que ce dernier travaillait avec elle. Ianto en profita pour aller refaire une tournée de café.

Dans la cuisine, le jeune Gallois repensait à ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait peur pour Owen, et surtout, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il s'était relevé et qu'il était venu jusqu'à eux dans le Hub. A sa place, il serait plutôt allé voir Jack que ses collègues. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas la signification de son geste. Le bruit de cafetière signalant que le café était prêt le sorti de ses pensées, et servit les boissons dans les tasses. Il avait dû prendre une nouvelle pour le leader, vu qu'il avait brisé la sienne durant le premier accident de Sylvana. Il posa les tasses sur le plateau et alla porter les boissons aux autres membres. A la plate-forme, il servit les agents Sato et Cooper. Il s'aperçut que cette dernière réconfortait l'informaticienne après le choc de voir Owen s'écroulé pratiquement à ses pieds venait de lui provoquer. Gwen serrait Tosh tendrement contre elle, s'en même se soucier que le compagnon du Capitaine les regardaient. Il prit la tassa de son Capitaine et alla le servir dans son bureau. Il frappa a la porte, mais n'entendant pas de réponse, juste la discussion entre lui et les autres membres, il entra discrètement, posa la tasse sur le bureau et alla se poser à ses côtés.

-« Alors ? Est-ce que tu peux m'expliquer comment Owen a fait pour arriver jusqu'à la plate-forme ? »

-« Je ne le comprend pas non plus, Jack ! Owen n'aurai jamais dû se réveiller maintenant. » Essaya d'expliquer Martha.

-« S'il s'est réveillé et même lever, c'est pour une bonne raison, et je veux comprendre laquelle ! » S'emporta Jack, pour qui cet événement semblait défier toute logique. Ianto posa sa main sur son épaule afin de le calmer.

-« Mais comment voulez-vous qu'on puisse le savoir ? » Cria Gabriel, ce qui irrita un peu plus le Capitaine. Il soupira fortement, changeant de sujet.

-« Bon, très bien ! Tu travailles sur le corps de Sylvana, tu as du nouveau ? »

-« Oui, on travaille actuellement sur l'extraction du troisième ongle. Gabriel, m'ayant expliqué l'origine de ces ongles, m'aide dans cette tâche. D'ailleurs à ce propos, j'ai fait préparer par ma section de recherche de Unit, un antipoison au venin de cobra que j'ai trouvé dans l'échantillon d'ongle que j'avais analysé. Je l'obtiendrai d'ici 24 à 48 heures maximums.

-« Très bonne initiative ! Dès que tu l'obtiens, mets tout en œuvre pour la ramener, parce que je vais commencer à manquer d'effectif, s'il advenait que nous ayons une nouvelle attaque de vampire. » La jeune femme acquiesça, et tenta de retenir un bâillement. Jack se leva, et regarda l'heure.

-« Martha, tu devrais rentrer te reposer chez toi. On fait une pause pour ce soir, tu reprendras demain. » La jeune femme voudrais accepter, mais elle sait qu'elle n'était pas loin de faire revenir Sylvana, mais il est vrai qu'elle fatiguait un peu. Elle décida donc de faire un compromis :

-« D'accord, Jack mais je vais rester ici. J'irai me reposer dans le dortoir près d'Owen, comme cela, au cas où il aurait un problème. Et dès que j'aurai assez récupérer, je reprendrai l'extraction de l'ongle avec Gabriel. »

-« Prend le temps qu'il te faut mais j'ai vraiment besoin d'Owen et de toutes ses capacités. Mais je me rends compte que l'équipe a un grand besoin de… »

-« Une fois qu'elle aura remis tout le monde sur pied, vous lui direz de partir, c'est ça ? » S'emporta le vampire en l'interrompant.

-« Quoi ?! Déjà d'une, je n'allais absolument pas dire cela, et de deux, tu ferais mieux de te mêler de ce qui te regarde, Gabriel ! » Rétorqua le Capitaine sèchement, sans le lâcher des yeux. La tension devenait vite palpable entre les deux hommes. Ianto les regardaient l'un et l'autre pour celui qui allait attaquer en premier. Mais l'alerte weevils stoppa ce combat de testostérone. Tout le monde sortit du bureau directorial, afin de savoir ce qu'il en était.

-« Attaque Weevils sur Caroline Street ! » Annonça l'informaticienne.

-« Combien sont-ils ? » Demanda Gwen, tout en posant sa main sur son épaule, dans un esprit tout à fait anodin. La Japonaise la regarda faire, puis continua de récupérer les données, sans rien dire.

-« J'y suis ! Ils sont trois, et à cette heure-ci, il n'y a plus personnes dans cette rue, donc la sortie est tout à fait faisable. » Précisa-t-elle. Elle transmit les coordonnées sur le GPS sur le véhicule d'intervention. Ianto alla chercher le manteau de son compagnon et l'aida à le mettre. Jack, réalisant qu'il ne pouvait emmener que ses deux agents, décida de prendre Gabriel. Au vu du différent qui était en train de les opposer, il n'avait guère le choix.

-« Gwen, Ianto, vous venez avec moi ! Quant à toi, Gabriel, tu viens aussi, tu seras utile de par ta capacité. Allez, au SUV, maintenant ! » Les autres membres prirent leurs vestes et se redirent au garage. Une fois chacun installés, Jack regarda dans le rétroviseur à l'attention de Gabriel :

-« Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi ! » Et sans attendre de réponse, il démarra en trombe, comme à son habitude et se rendit aux coordonnées indiquées par le GPS.

Dans l'entre Deux mondes :

Je continuais à me battre contre Xander. J'avais l'impression que le combat durait depuis des heures. Fatiguée de lui donner des coups, j'y mis un terme. Mes mains, ainsi que mon visage me faisaient extrêmement mal. Elles étaient à vif, ensanglantées. Nous nous sommes assis dans le sable, reprenant notre souffle, de fatigue.

-« Bon ? Tu as fini tes conneries ! Est-ce que tu vas te décider à me croire, maintenant ? » Demanda –t-il en s'essuyant la bouche suintante de sang. Il est vrai que ma lèvre fendue et mon arcade sourcilière ouverte étaient des arguments que j'aurai du mal à réfuter.

-« Tu m'a l'air bien décidé à rentrer sur Terre ! Qu'est ce qui t'a fait changer d'avis ? » Il soupira de nouveau, visiblement lassé que je ne puisse pas le croire.

-« Je me tue à te le répéter ! Je veux rentrer sur Terre ! Mais que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu le croies, bordel ! »

« Mais quel langage ! » Cria une voix. Nous regardions partout, sans voir personne.

-« Mais c'est quoi ça encore ! » Demanda mon alter ego, sans comprendre. Mais je finis par reconnaitre la voix.

- « Ne cherche pas, je sais qui c'est. » Dis-je en soupirant.

-« En tout cas, j'ai qu'une hâte, c'est de me tirer d'ici ! »

-« Pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi ! » Déclarais-je.

-« Hé bien, enfin ! Vous avez réussi à vous mettre d'accord ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! » Annonça une voix caverneuse, reconnaissable entre toute comme étant celle du Métantron.

-« Tiens, vous venez quand ça vous arrange, vous ! » Lui dit Xander, pour toutes salutations.

-« Bonjour à toi aussi, mon cher Xander. " Dit-il en s'approchant de nous. Il nous fixa longuement, scrutant nos visages :

-"He bin ! Je ne peux pas vous laisser 5 minutes tous seuls que vous vous battiez comme 2 sales gamins de bas étage ! Non mais regardez-vous ! " Nous l'écoutions sans broncher, ce qui était bien étonnant de la part de Xander. Il soupira fortement, se pinça l'arête du nez et reprit :

-"Bon puisque je suis dans un bon jour, je vais vous soigner ! " Il posa sa main a quelques centimètres de mon visage, et sentit une douce chaleur sur ma peau, mes blessures guérissaient d'elle-même. Une fois fait, Il fit la même chose pour Xander. Il toucha son visage, remarquant qu'il ne saignait plus.

-"Voilà qui est mieux ! J'espère que vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des imbéciles, maintenant !"

-"C'est de sa faute ! C'est lui qui m'a..." A peine ai-je commencé ma plainte, que le Metantron se planta devant, se baissant à ma hauteur

Sa voix s'était brusquement transformée, devenant caverneuse, monumentale.

-"Qu'est-ce que je viens de dire !" Cria-t-il pour toute réponse, faisant virevolter mes cheveux. Ne disant plus un mot, il retourna vers la plage. Sans comprendre, nous nous sommes levé à notre tour et l'avons suivi.

-"Cet endroit est vraiment magnifique, n'est-ce pas ?" Observa-t-il. Nous nous sommes regardés avec Xander, toujours sans comprendre. Il se retourna vers nous

-"Vous savez, c'est vraiment dommage que vous deviez rentrés dans peu de temps ! " Annonça-t-il en disparaissant dans une volute de fumée blanche.

-"De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vient de dire ? " Demandais-je, toujours sans comprendre alors que pour Xander, cela semblait l'évidence même :

-"Mais tu ne vois pas ce qu'il vient de dire ? On va rentrer sur Terre ! " Dit-il, heureux mais malgré tout suspicieux :

-« Tu y crois à ce qu'il vient de dire ? »

-« Bien sûr que j'y crois ! J'y ai toujours cru ! » Répondis-je en souriant. Owen aurait donc trouvé un moyen de me…de nous ramener sur Terre ! Je savais qu'il y arriverait !

Sur Terre, lieu de l'intervention : Course-Poursuite :

Les weevils avaient fui le lieu d'intervention afin de rallier le centre-ville de Cardiff. Le SUV s'était lancé à leurs poursuites. Gabriel ouvrit la fenêtre de son côté et sortit la moitié du corps. Le véhicule arriva à la hauteur d'un des monstres, le vampire l'attrapa et fut projeté hors du véhicule qui freina brusquement afin de l'attendre. Se remettant sur ses pieds, il se transforma en vampire et s'attaqua au weevil. Il le maitrisa sans grand mal et retourna au véhicule d'intervention qui reparti à la poursuite de la seconde créature.

- « Le principe d'une sortie, c'est que les créatures que l'on poursuit, on doit les capturer et non les tuer ! » L'interpella le Capitaine.

- « Je ne fais pas parti de votre équipe, et moi, les ennemis c'est comme cela que je les élimine ! » Répondit le vampire en remontant dans le véhicule. Le Capitaine soupira et repartit en trombe en direction de la seconde créature. Cette dernière s'était cachée dans une allée. Le GPS émit un bip durant la géolocalisation de la créature. Le véhicule avait ralenti afin d'attendre que l'appareil la trouve. Pendant les minutes d'attente, le capitaine reprit la parole :

- « Tu ne fais peut être pas partie de l'équipe, ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer au con, Gabriel ! On a une façon de procéder que tu es prié de respecter ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu es un…. » Au même moment, le signal de localisation du weevil retentit dans sur le GPS, et Gabriel en profita pour bondir du SUV, ne laissant pas le temps au Capitaine de finir sa phrase.

- « Mais il m'énerve, ce n'est pas possible ! » Cria-t-il. Les autres membres se lancèrent à sa poursuite dans la rue où était repérer le weevil. Mais à peine furent-ils sur place qu'il trouvait la créature terrassé par le vampire de Gabriel.

-« Tu comptes te foutre de moi encore longtemps, Gabriel ! » S'énerva le leader a l'attrapant par le col du manteau. Ce dernier se détacha de l'empoigne d'un geste de l'épaule :

- « Je n'ai pas de compte à vous rendre, Capitaine ! Je ne suis pas de votre équipe, et pour information, pas humain non plus ! Donc peu importe ce que cette créature aurait pu me faire, je m'en serai toujours sortie ! » Il soupira. Décidément, la façon de faire de Sylvana était partout. Les vampires n'étaient donc que des têtes brulées ? Jack appela la maison-mère afin de faire venir une équipe de nettoyeurs pour récupérer les cadavres des créatures et de les faire disparaitre. Une fois la confirmation de la venue de l'équipe obtenue, le capitaine raccrocha et tous retournèrent au véhicule. Pas un ne disait mot. Le capitaine bouillait de rage intérieurement. Ianto voyant son état se demandait comme il ferait pour le calmer. Il n'était même pas sûr qu'un gros câlin gallois arrive à calmer cet état de nerfs.

Toujours est-il qu'en arrivant au garage de l'institut, à peine le véhicule fut-il garer que le Capitaine Harkness en sortit telle une furie que les autres membres en peinaient pour le suivre. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur la plate-forme informatique, il la traversa d'une traite.

« Jack ! Et les créatures ? » Demanda Toshiko.

« Demande ça à l'autre ! » Cria-t-il en claquant la porte du bureau directorial. Voyant Ianto arrivé, elle demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il ? Ça c'est mal passé la sortie ? » Martha et Gabriel en profitèrent pour disparaitre dans la salle médicalisée.

« T'inquiète pas de ça, je m'en occupe. Profitez-en pour rentrer, Gwen et toi, on se voit demain ! » Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre qu'il fila au bureau, afin de vérifié qu'il n'avait pas tout cassé à l'intérieur. Il ouvrit la porte, entra et verrouilla derrière lui. Jack était assis à son bureau, surement entrain de ressasser la sortie et le comportement de Gabriel. Ianto s'approcha doucement, et s'asseyant sur un coin du bureau, l'appela :

« Jack ? » Pas de réponse. Il pouvait percevoir que la colère était encore bien présente. Les muscles de ses mains frémissaient, la respiration était rapide. Voyant que cela allait prendre du temps, il commença à enlever sa veste de costume. Il portait une chemise rouge, la préférée du leader. Percevant la couleur, il leva les yeux vers son amant, et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Ah quand même ! Tu réagis ! Bon, tu vas te décider à parler ! » Il soupira fortement, passant la main dans ses cheveux :

« Il m'énerve, ce n'est pas compliquer, il m'énerve ! »

« Oui, j'avais bien compris, mais à part ça ? Il est à peine arrivé ici que déjà, vous étiez déjà en train de voir lequel serait le plus grand ! Quand on voit l'âge que vous avez tous les deux, franchement ! » Lança Ianto, sur un ton faussement provocateur. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre très longtemps :

« Quoi ?! Mais qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ! Je ne suis pas aussi vieux, je te rappelle ! » Il se leva et vint se planter devant le jeune homme :

« Mais as-tu pleinement conscience qu'un tel affront demandera réparation immédiate ! » Ianto ria. Oh que oui, il en avait conscience, et cela ne le dérangeait absolument pas !

« Ce que je veux dire, Cariad, c'est que malgré qu'il te brise les nerfs, ne te mets pas dans un état de colère pareil ! »

« Et pourquoi donc ? » demanda-t-il, tout en déboutonnant la chemise rouge, visuellement provocatrice

« Par…Parce qu'il n'en vaut pas la peine, on a déjà assez à faire avec les vampires qui se mettent à débarquer d'on ne sait où, et les weevils qui en pro.. .profite pour sortir des souterrains ….Humm, Jack ! » Durant son monologue, le capitaine en avait profité pour l'embrasser dans le cou, lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille, et le jeune Gallois réalisa qu'il n'avait plus de chemise. Et son capitaine non plus. Il captura sa bouche dans un langoureux baiser, et tout en lui prenant les mains, l'entraina vers la trappe et descendit jusqu'au lit.


End file.
